tenias que ser tú
by valensolano03
Summary: no importa cuantas veces cuente esta historia nunca me creen, y eso se debe ha que esta es la historia de como el hombre mas desalmado del mundo se enamoro de la mujer mas bondadosa, así que si quieres escuchar una historia fuera de lo común, créeme estas en el lugar indicado.
1. Chapter 1

cap 1

espero que les guste mi historia y dejen sus comentarios

Hermione

Podía ver la chimenea en frente de mi, Harry y ron iban a la cabeza, ellos corrian mas rapio que yo, vi como una por una se iban cerrando y el miedo me agobiaba, Harry y ron acababan de entrar a la chimenea y cuando yo me dispuse a hacerlo esta se cerró frente a mí, en un momento estaba rodeada de gente de la seguridad el ministerio, pero yo sabía que eso no significaba otra cosa que ser entregada a Voldemort.

Salgan de aquí-les ordene y vi como ron me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, tomo a Harry del brazo y desapareció, me sentí aliviada en ese momento, hasta que reaccione y me di cuenta que acaba de ser encontrada y muy probablemente estaría muerta en las próximas 24 horas.

Narradora

La mansión Malfoy, grande he imponente, Hermione tenia miedo como es normal, pero un así no lo demostraba mientras caminaban con ella amarrada de las manos y empujándola, siempre se mostró inquebrantable, aun cuando entro a la mansión y su corazón amenazaba de salir de su pecho, No sabían si la torturarían, o si la matarían rápidamente, en realidad ya no importaba, lo único que importaba, era que Harry estaba bien y que aun tenia probabilidades de vencer.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí-bella abría la puerta con un movimiento busco mientras se acercaba ella- fuiste más difícil de encontrar de lo pensábamos-dice tomando su rostro entre sus manos y apretándolo.

El señor nos esta esperando en el salón bella, no es momento de juegos- era la voz del nuevo directo de Hogwarts, Hermione lo miro con ira, con enojo, con desprecio, era tanto cosas lo que sentía por ese hombre, pero ninguna buena.

vamos-ordeno a los seguidores que traían Hermione a rastras, llegaron a lo que se imaginaba era el salón de juntas, una mesa larga se extendía por medio de todo el salón, con una silla que sobresalía de las demás y pudo imaginar de quien era, se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose, podía escuchar a la gran serpiente arrastrándose por el salón también, en ese momento la respiración algo agitada de Hermione se empezó a escuchar, por mas que intentar mantener la calma le era imposible, le preocupaba morir, siempre pensó que ella no le tenia mido a la muerte, ella sabía que mientras hacia este viaje era lo más probable que pasara, pero aun así tenerla de frente era muy distinto y eso sintió cuando el apareció por la puerta, lo miraba con superioridad, no se iba a dejar intimidar de él, no lo podía permitir, ella, Hermione Granger, nunca se daría por vencida.

Hermione-su voz era escalofriante como siempre, pero aun así ella jamás bajo la mirada-valiente como toda Gryffindor, siéntese.

No quiero-dijo fuerte y claro, pero el con un movimiento de varita hizo que lo obedeciera, el también tomo asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa en su lugar predilecto.

Eres arrogante y demasiado impulsiva-le reprende- tienes que aprender a obedecer a tus supriores Hermione.

Tú no eres superior a mí-le responde altaneramente, todo mundo calla y miran a Tom el solo sonríe de medio lado.

No te voy a asesinar-le dice y Hermione vota el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo suavemente-si no te voy a asesinar me imagino que te preguntaras por que mande a buscarte.

¿Me mando a buscar?-le dice ella con incredulidad-su intención no era capturar a Harry.

Por supuesto que lo es, pero tú eres mi prioridad ahora-le dice y ella lo mira sin comprender-suéltenle las cadenas-Hermione lo mira con duda- sé que eres demasiado inteligente como para saber que es imposible escapar, y si te suelto no lo harás ahora-un mortifagos se acerca y le quita la cadenas.

-¿por qué soy tu prioridad?-le demanda.

-déjenos solos-les ordena a todos- Severus quédate y tu bella busca a ya sabes quién-dice y de inmediato todos lo obedecen, Hermione pensaba en que quisiera tener es poder cuando era perfecta no tendría que empezar a amenazarlos para que se retiraran, inmediatamente quita esos pensamientos y se vuelve a concentrar en el- eres muy mandona.

No leas mis pensamientos-le ordena y el ríe de lado, ni siquiera lo había sentido entrar a su mente, se había dado cuenta por como el parecía adivinar lo que pensaba.

Pensé que te darías de cuenta más rápido-le dice- es algo decepcionante.

Responde la pregunta-le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

Vas a ser mi esposa-le dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Hermione parecía no estar ahí, tenía su vista fija en él, su boca ligeramente abierta, pero era incapaz de decir una sola palabra-necesito a alguien quien este a mi lado y me sea completamente fiel y por sobre todo necesito un heredero.

Sobre mi cadáver-logra decir finalmente-no me casare con alguien que no tiene nariz, además soy sangre sucia como es que… está loco.

Para mi nada de eso es un problema -dice el como si lo que Hermione le recalco fueran peticiones - lo de ser un sangre sucia…

Mi Señor, ¿me mando a llamar?-un joven apuesto, de caballo negro, con una postura elegante, apareció por la puerta principal dándole la espalda a Hermione, era muy parecido a…

¿Sirius?-pregunta Hermione escandalizada, el joven hasta ahora había estado de espalda da la vuelta -no, no eres el, pero te parces muchísimo.

Hermione-es lo único que logra susurrar el muchacho- veo que la encontraron.

Hermione, te presento a Sirius Regulus Black-dice colocando un mano en el hombro del joven- tu hermano-y eso fue todo, Hermione pareció perder la compostura.

Esto es un maldito sueño, que digo un sueño, una pesadilla-dice ella prácticamente gritando-yo no tengo hermanos, soy hija única lo recuero muy bien, y tu no pudes querer casarte conmigo soy una sangre sucia.

No eres sangre sucia- le dice regulus- eres sangre pura como yo, tu eres una Black.

Es oficial es un sueño-dice ella empezando pellizcarse para despertar-¿Por qué no despierto?

Señorita Granger ya calmese y escuche lo que le tienen que decir-le ordena severus y hermione calla, a pesar de no quererlo aun lo veía como su profesor y se maldecía internamente por hacerle caso.

Por merlin si que eres escandalosa-le dice tom y ella rueda los ojos- escúchame bien hermione, por que no lo repetiré otra vez, ya he tenido mucha paciencia contigo hoy y he llegado mi limite- la forma en que le hablaba hacia temblar hasta a un cubo de hielo-tu eres hermione lyra black, el es tu hermano, para ser mas específicos tu melliso, como los separaon al nacer el te lo explica, a mi no me importa en realidad, te vas a casar conmigo, por que asi yo lo ordeno, eres la bruja mas brillante de esta generación y además ere sangre pura, listo eso es todo me retiro, si te necesito te mando llamar, Severus acompañame y tu Regulus llevala a su habitación- y con paso firme junto a su serpiente salió de allí.

Acompañame- le dice Regulus tomando a Hermione del brazo y llevándola prácticamente a rastras a su habitación, la mansión Malfoy era muy grande, demasiado a decir verdad, su habitación quedaba en el tercer piso en la 5 puerta, una vez entraron el la solto y ell solo lo miro con odio-calmate todo tiene una eplicacion

¿Una explicación?-le grita frustrada- me acabo de enterar que tengo un supuesto hermano, cosa que aun no creo, y que el hombre, si asi se le puede decir a eso, mas horrible de la tierra se quiere casar conmigo, y tu maldito imbécil me estas pidiendo que me calme.

Si eso te estoy pidiendo-le dice el con severidad- si no te calmas no podras pensar bien, ese el problema de ustedes los Gryffindor, son demasiado impulsivos.

¿Fuiste Hogwarts?-le pregunta incrédula- imposible recordaría tu cara de alguna de las clases, si se supone que era mi melliso tenemos la misma edad.

Fuy a dumustrang- le dice orgulloso- pero de haber ido ahí, muy probablemente hubiera sido Slytherin como nuestros padres, ahora calmate para que te pueda explicar las cosas-dice más calmado, se acerca a una cajonera de dónde saca una botella de whiskey y se sirve un poco-¿quieres?, la hisoria es impactante-ella asiente y el le sirve un vaso, en la habitación había una cama doble, una mesa de noche, una peinadora, closet, baño y una mini salita-sentémonos-dice tomando asiento en una de las sillas

Tu no puedes ser mi hermano-le dice tomando un gran sorbo de whiskey, lo necesitaba, era demasiada información que digerir-nisiquiera nos parecemos por dios, ¿mi papa Regulus black?, es simplement increíble, estuve en la casa de Sirius no aparecemos en el árbol genealógico…

Todo tiene explicacion-dice el sonriendo de medio lado, eso le recordó a sirius- primero que todo tu sí eres mi hermana y eso se puede comprobar con hechizo muy fácil que si quieres después haremos, segundo tu padre fue Regulus black, el exmortifago que engaño a el señor tenebroso, nuestra madre se llama Alicia black aunque no se su apellido de soltera nunca me lo ha querido decir

¿Ella sigue viva?-Pegunta y el asiente con la cabeza-pues muy buena mamá sera, dejar a su hija botada.

No lo hizo porque quisiera, nuestros padres ya habían acordado escondernos a los dos en el mundo muggle, pero el señor tenebroso se enteró de que estaban esperando un hijo, así que solo pudieron esconder a uno, ya que el no sabía que eran mellizos, tomar la decisión no fue fácil, así que lo dejaron en manos de los señores granger,y ellos te eligieron a ti, yo debería ser quien se sienta mal te escogieron por encima de mi, bueno ese no es el punto, después de eso fue que nuestro padre traicionó a Voldemort, el murio y mamá quedo sola, así que decidió irse lejos conmigo, no se las razones por las cuales el inombrable no nos persiguio, pero lo que si sé es que nunca nos dejó de vigilar, por lo menos mientras estuvo vivo.

¿Y nunca pensaron en volver por mí?-Dice incrédula -según entiendo todos pensaban que él había muerto, que ya no existía, mi supuesta mamá no volvió por mí.

No te puedo decir a ciencia cierta porque no lo hizo, yo se lo he preguntado muchas veces, y lo único que dice es que lo hizo por una muy buena razon- dice el con inocencia- en realidad no me entere de tu existencia hasta hace unos años, intenté buscarte pero cuando lo iba a hacer el señor tenebroso regreso y nos tocó volver a ocultar nos, o bueno eso intentamos.

¿Cómo los descubrió? ¿Cómo me descubrió a mí?-Se supone que nadie sabía de mi existencia.

Por el árbol genealógico de los black- una vez tío Sirius muerto, Voldemort mando a requisar la casa para ver si encontraba el guardapelo, mundungus efectivamente lo encuentro y además vio el árbol genealógico, hasta ese momento no aparecíamos en el porqué tío Sirius se había encargado de mantenernos ocultos en el…

¿Sirius sabía que yo era su sobrina?-Pregunta y el solo la mira fijamente- el lo supo y tampoco me dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos, siempre sentí un gran cariño por el y él era muy especial conmigo, pero nunca pensé que fuera mi tío, y también me engañó.

No creo que lo hiciera de mala fe, el tendría sus razones para no decirte que era tu tío la primera vez que te vio, de pronto no lo sabía o no te reconoció…

El lo sabía estoy segura-dice con enfadó, estaba recordando el momento en que se conocieron – la forma en que me miro cuando escucho por primera vez mi nombre fue de asombro, el debió deducirlo, además el estaba más desesperado por qué Harry supiera que era su padrino a que yo supiera que era su sobrina, Jummm valiente familia que me conseguí.

Me puedes dejar terminar una frase- se queja el y ella solo rueda los ojos, fuera una frase,pero padecía que le estuviera dando un poema- el punto es que no te pude buscar y me tocó volverme a esconder, lastimosamente el nos encontro, amenezo a mamá y me obligó a estar en sus filas, eso fue hace como cuatro meses, el decidió buscarnos después de que mundungus le dijo lo que había descubierto en la casa, me imagino que eso lo hizo enojar, mamá está en una sede en otro país y a mi me trajo aquí no se cómo está, nos escribimos de vez en cuando y son oraciónes cortas ya que toda la correspondencia se vigila, así que esa es la historia.

No lo creo aun- dice parándose- si esto es real toda mi vida ha sido un engaño, mis padres no son mis padres, no soy otra hija muggle, no tengo familia.

Me tienes a mi- le dice tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola- yo no te voy a dejar sola, no te puedo prometer que vaya a impedir la boda porque mi poder no alcanza para esto, pero si voy a intentar que estés bien, igual soy tu hermano mayor.

¿Por cuánto?- dice ella divertida

Quince minutos- dice el sonriéndole, si definitiva tiene la misma sonrisa de Sirius – así que te cuidare en lo más pueda

Aún así, has el hechizo para comprobar si somos hermanos- le dice y el alza los hombros- lo haría yo misma pero no tengo varita , así que hazlo tú- el hizo un pequeño corte en su mano y lo mismo en la de Hermione, luego las unió y con ágil movimiento de varita conjuro el hechizo, una luz blanca salió de el y Hermione soltó dos pequeñas lágrimas, era oficial su vida hasta donde la había conocido era una mentira- me puedes dejar sola quiero ducharme y dormir un rato.

Si quiere podemos hablar- le decía su hermano, pero ella lo callo colocando gentilmente su mano sobre su boca- si necesitas algo solo mandarme a llamar, pidele a uno de los elfos que me busque y vendré.

¿Cómo los llamo?- pregunta inocente, ella nunca había necesitado de un elfo

Iris- llamo Regulus y un elfina apareció frente a ellos-quiero que estés muy pendiente de la señorita aquí presente, si te llama vienes de inmediato

Si señor- dice la elfina y se retira

Solo llámala y ellos vendran- dice sonriendole- te recomiendo que la llames a ella es la más gentil

Gracias- dice y cierra la puerta, va y toma un baño rápido y se acuesta, estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar para pensar, llevaba varios días sin dormir bien y por algún razón sentía que podía hacerlo, así que apenas cerro los ojos pudo dormir profundamente

¿Estás seguro mi señor?- le decía Bellatrix celosa- es solo una adolecente, le dará muchos problemas mi señor.

No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión bella- le dice arrastrando las palabras y Bellatrix agacha la cabeza- tu solo sigue mis órdenes y ya.

Lo siento mi señor- dice haciendo una reverencia mientras el salía de allí- estúpida sangre sucia

Yo que tu cuido lo que dices bella- le dice Regulus- mi hermana no es ninguna sangre sucia, es tu familia además y es más poderosa que tu

¿Más poderosa que yo?- dice con burla- en un duelo con esa niña la dejaría tendida en el piso en un momento.

Probablemente, pero con un entrenamiento tan bueno como el tuyo o el mío, es cuestión de tiempo para superarte- le dice con veneno en su voz- y lo peor es que tu lo sabes y eso es lo que atemoriza, además de los celos que tienes de que el señor tenebroso no te hubiera escogido a ti.

Se arrepentirá y luego me escogerá a mí ya lo verás- dice arrastrando las palabras – cuando se dé cuenta que es una niña malcriada y que no tiene la madurez suficiente, buscará a otra y yo estaré ahí.

Sueña bella- dice el con sarcasmo- nadie es mejor que mi hermana para estar al lado de mi señor, mejor vete a hacer lo que el señor tenebroso te ordeno.

Sabes me sorprende que quieras ver a tu hermana con Voldemort- una vez había salido bella Severus entro con su porte elegante- es muy joven para el, muy lista y yo que la conozco se que tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, ella y el señor tenebroso van a tener muchos problemas y ya sabes quién saldrá ganando.

Tú sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí Severus- dice volteando lo a mirar mientras frunce el ceño- por supuesto que no la quiero ver con mi señor, pero si el no quisiera tenerla, ella ya estaría muerta, no voy a dejar que bella lo convenza de que se deshaga de ella, la he buscado por casi 4 años y no la voy perder.

Lo sé, tienes que convencerla de que no sea testaruda con el- le advierte Severus- él no es un hombre paciente y créame ella tiende a desesperarlo a uno, te lo digo yo que fue lo estudiante seis años.

Haré lo posible- dice sonriendo de medio lado como su tío lo hacía – a ti no te caía bien porque era de Gryffindor

Eso fue un factor que ayudo- dice sonriendo- y deja de sonreír como el inútil de tu tío

Aún no entiendo porque no te caía bien, mi mamá dice que fue un buen hombre, además cuando lo conocí si estaba un poco loco pero era genial- le dice

No confío en el juicio de tu madre, se casó con tu padre y eso ya deja mucho que decir – dice Severus y Regulus ríe

Según tenía entendido, mi padre era tu mejor amigo- le responde

Mi juicio en esa entonces tampoco era de fiar- dice y Regulus suelta una carcajada- ven vayamos a hacer lo que el señor tenebroso nos ordenó.

Granger despierta- Malfoy la agitaba suavemente a Hermione para que despertara, había paso la noche sin cenar pues se había quedado dormida y nadie la quiso levantar, pero ya eran los 8 de la mañana y el señor tenebroso mando a Draco a buscarla- levántate de una vez

Dime qué estoy dormida en un pasillo de Hogwarts y tú vienes a molestar mi existencia- dice Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados mientras los apretaba fuertemente, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño una pesadilla, que aún no había muerto Dumbledore, que aún seguía estudiando, que no tenía un hermano y que Voldemort no quería casarse con ella.

Lo siento Granger- escucha decir a Draco con pesar- pero esta es la realidad- lentamente abre sus ojos y ve que todo era realidad, siente ganas de llorar pero no se lo permite- mi señor me mandó a que te llamara, te espera en su despacho, báñate y cámbiate, te estaré esperando afuera para acompañarte.

¿Y Regulus?- pregunto por su nuevo hermano, lo prefería a el antes que Malfoy- le puedes decir que venga

Regulus no está- le responde bruscamente- se fue a una misión y hasta que no regrese estás a mi cargo, así que intenta no ser un dolor en el trasero y has lo que te digo

Púdrete Malfoy- le dice volviendo a acostarme y arropándose, siente como Malfoy tira de la cobija para desarroparla- déjame en paz Malfoy

Escúchame bien ratona de biblioteca- le dice Draco con ira- no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, te lo estoy ordenando mi pellejo está en riesgo por esto así que has lo que te digo, no tengo ganas de morir hoy, así que no dudes que te obligare a hacerlo, tienes 20 minutos- dice y sale de la habitación furioso y azota la puerta, Hermione corre a abrir la puerta para seguir gritándole cuando se da cuenta que la puerta está cerrada.

Lógico, como se te olvidó que eres prisionera- se dice a si misma con estrés, pensó en quedarme acostada y esperar a que Malfoy volviera para empezar a discutir otra vez, pero pensó en lo que dijo Malfoy su vida depende de lo que ella haga y realmente no quería ser la culpable de la muerte de un hurón desalmado, claro está que no es que le hiciera falta a alguien- iris te necesito

Que necesita joven ama- le pregunta muy Cortez la elfina, ¿ama? Se pregunta Hermione, así que todos ya sabían lo que ese demente pensaba- ¿para qué me necesitas?- repite la elfina

Me podrías traerme comida por favor y algo de ropa- le dice Hermione gentilmente

La ropa necesaria está en ese armario- le dice la elfina-¿quiere que le prepare el baño?

No gracias- le dice Hermione sonriendo- entonces por favor tráeme el desayuno

Como ordene- dice la elfina para luego desaparecer, Hermione se acerca al armario y ve la ropa que hay, todas las túnicas eran de color negro o verde esmeralda y una que otra azul oscuro, unos zapatos de tacón bajo y diferentes capas, se dio una ducha rápido y salió a cambiarse justo cuando se terminó de cambiar llegó la elfina con la comida- perdón por la demora, pero el amo me había mandado a llamar

No te preocupes, gracias, ya te puedes retirar-le dice amablemente

Espero que ya estés lista- Draco entra a la habitación sin ni siquiera anunciarse- come rápido mi señor te está esperando

¿Vamos a ir a ver a Voldemort?- dice casi atragantándose con el desayuno- creo que se me fue el hambre

Ya te lo había dicho Granger- dice rodando los ojos- apúrate- Hermione le da su último sorbo a la limonada y camina detrás de Malfoy

¿Para qué me quiere?- le pregunta y el solo alza los hombros, Hermione no podía esconder la cara de miedo que tenía, no lo quería ver, no quería saber nada de él

Tranquila, que no noté que estás asustada o si no peor será- le aconseja Malfoy y ella frunce el ceño con duda- solo has lo que te digo, considerarlo mi buena acción del mes- llegan y Draco toca la puerta

¿Quién?- preguntan desde atento

El joven Malfoy mi señor, vengo con Granger- se anuncia

Pasen- dice y la puerta se abre sola, Hermione siente que las piernas le están Empezando a fallar, pero con paso decidido entra, entre más rápido empiece esto más rápido se terminará.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomen asiento-les ordena y ellos obedecen, el despacho era grande, y tenebroso como todo lo que lo rodeaba a él, su escritorio estaba a la espalda de una enorme ventana que daba a los jardines, la vista era espectacular- ¿dormiste bien Hermione?

Si- se limita decir, su mirada estaba puesta en los jardines, eran hermosos casi tanto como los del colegio, Voldemort se da cuenta de esto y cierra las cortinas- pero...

No alegues-le advierte Malfoy y ella se calla

No me gusta que no me presten atención cuando les hablo- le dice Voldemort a Hermione, está solo le brinda una mirada de odio-los mandé a llamar ya que tengo un anuncio que darles, voy a salir unos días de la mansión, así que necesito a alguien que te cuide mientras yo no esté, Draco se hará cargo de ti, lo obedecerás en todo momento.

¿Puedo salir de mi cuarto?- pregunta con su mirada seria-no quiero estar encerrada todo el día ahí

Puedes salir a los jardines, con la condición que Draco o Regulus te acompañen- le dice- y antes de que preguntes, no, no puedes entrar a la biblioteca de la mansión

Deja de leer mi mente Tom- le dice y la falsa sonrisa de Voldemort se oscurece, Draco sentía que iba a morir en ese momento, como se le ocurre a Granger llamarlo por su nombre

Te iba a dejar que leyeras uno que otro libro, claro que yo aprobara, pero ahora no tendrás nada, agradece que te dejo salir de la habitación- le dice mirándola a los ojos- y nunca escúcheme bien, nunca me llames por mí nombre- él se para y camina hacia la puerta

Como digas Riddle- murmura pero para su mala suerte el la escucha

Crucio- la hechiza y Hermione grita de dolor, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su corta vida- tampoco permito que se burlan de mí , así que cuídate o puedo arrepentirme y dejarte encerrada todo el día en tu habitación, así le haría la tarea más fácil a Malfoy – y con paso firme sale del despacho

Granger estás bien- le pregunta y ella emite un sonido de dolor- diablos debió golpearte muy duro, no debiste decir eso, te lo advertí-le dice ayudándola a poner de pie

¿Por qué me ayudas?- le pregunta entre quejas

Porque aunque no lo creas soy humano y he recibido castigos peores a este y no se lo deseo ni a peor enemigo, ósea a ti – dice y Hermione sonríe de lado- ven te ayudaré a llegar a tu cuarto

Gracias – le dice recostándose en el

No me lo agradezcas es mi trabajo, si no te cuidara el señor tenebroso me dañaría mi también- dice Hermione rueda los ojos- te dejare en tu habitación y luego pasaré a ver como sigues

Está bien- dice Hermione y una vez llega a la habitación cae dormida, y como Draco lo prometió, paso a visitarla, le trajo un libro de su biblioteca personal y le dijo que la mataría si se lo llegaba a decir al señor tenebroso.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Hermione llegó a la mansión, tenía una rutina diaria o bueno Draco la tenía, la iba a visitar todas las mañanas a eso de las nueve hablaban o más bien peleaban de un tema en específico y luego se iba, luego volvía a las cuatro para dar su paseo diario, como si fuera un perro se quejaba Hermione siempre, salían al jardín y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras él estuviera vigilándola y a eso de las seis de la tarde tenía que volver a su encierro, las comidas u otra cosa que necesitara se las pedía a iris, era una elfina agradable, y ese día no era diferente al anterior, eran las cinco de la tarde, estaba sentada debajo de su árbol favorito jugando con el pasto.

¿Te aburres mucho?- era Regulus quien le hablaba, Hermione solo lo miro y le hizo mala cara- vamos no puedes estar enojada conmigo, solo me fui cuatro días.

Tú me aseguraste que me cuidarías- le reclama- además he estado encerrada todo el día todos los días en mi habitación aburriéndome.

Que poco crédito me das Granger, quien te ollera diría que nunca te saco- le dice Malfoy, que al ver a Regulus se acerca-relájate y disfruta.

Estoy hablando con el- le dice Hermione y el rueda los ojos.

Amigo, lo juro, no soporto a tu hermana es demasiado irritable- le dice Draco a Regulus y el otro solo sonríe- sé que acabaste de llegar pero te dejo con ella, ya sabes las reglas no la dejes sola y cuando la lleves a su habitación la encierras con llave- le dice y se retira.

¿Eres amigo del hurón?- pregunta y este asiente con la cabeza- tú no puedes ser mi hermano, ser amigo del hurón eso sí que es descabellado.

No lo conoces- le acusa su hermano

Lo conozco más que tu- le dice- por si lo olvidaste estudie con él seis años

No lo conoces- le repite- el hecho de que estudiaras con el no significa que lo conozcas, nunca lo trataste.

Como lo iba a tratar si se la pasaba llamándome sangre sucia- le dice y su hermano ríe- ¿qué es lo gracioso?

Que cuando yo llegué aquí y él fue el único que me tendió la mano, lo primero que me dijo fue, tienes una hermana muy inteligente, estudiosa y buena persona, ella es grandiosa- le dice y Hermione queda muda- el por supuesto ya estaba al tanto de que yo quería conocerte y esa fue la manera de hacerme sentir bienvenido, no lo conoces te repito, solo conoces su cascaron.

Un horrible cascaron- se defiende ella y el ríe nuevamente

En eso tienes razón- le dice- Hermione lastimosamente ya te tengo que llevar a adentro, tengo papeleo que hacer y lo tengo que hacer ya

Genial volveré a mi encierro- réplica ella- está bien vamos

Pasare más tarde por tu habitación y hablaremos, no dejare que te aburras- le dice y ella no puede evitar sonreír, es su hermano después de todo tienen una conexión.

Mi señor está seguro, esto podría ser muy peligroso, no creo que valga la pena- decía Bellatrix preocupada.

Ya te he dicho que no te metas bella- le dice Voldemort con enfado- no les estoy pidiendo su opinión les estoy diciendo que actúen.

Si mi señor- dice Severus- bella y yo cumpliremos con lo que nos mandó a hacer – dice haciendo una reverencia y retirándose junto con ella- deja ya de humillante Bellatrix, el ya escogió a una esposa y no eres tú, acéptalo de una vez, vas a provocar que los maten si sigues insistiendo en cambiar la opinión de él.

No me estoy humillando, solo trato que el abra los ojos y mire lo que es mejor para el- se defiende.

Nadie es mejor para el que Hermione, es lista, astuta, hermosa, joven- réplica Severus- tu solo eres una desalmada que siempre va a hacer lo que él te pida.

Cállate Severus- le amenaza Bellatrix colocando la punta de su varita en su cuello- una palabra más y te mato, vámonos aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Después de ti- dice arrastrando las palabras, Bellatrix quita la varita y empieza a caminar mientras un muy mal humorado Severus la sigue.

¿Quieres ir a nadar?- le pregunta Regulus a Hermione, eran las cuatro de la tarde y como era de costumbre, Regulus y Draco la estaban acompañándola-está haciendo calor y hace un buen día.

No tengo traje de baño- le dice Hermione- además ¿dónde vamos a nadar?

En la piscina- responde Draco y Hermione frunce el ceño- si los magos también tienen piscinas Granger, le puedes pedir un traje de baño a iris ella irá y que comprara uno.

Mejor mañana ya es tarde hoy, pronto oscurecerá – dice Hermione algo desanimada

Yo sé que no quieres estar acá, pero igual intenta animarte Granger- le dice Malfoy- no puedes echarte a morir

Ya sé que no puedo hacerlo, pero hay días como hoy que en verdad no quiero hacer nada- réplica ella- salgamos a dar un paseo, de pronto eso me anime.

Está bien- dice su hermano- adelántate con Draco, yo tengo que ir a enviar una carta

Está bien- responden los dos sin ánimos, a pesar de que ya se llevan mejor gracias a Regulus, aún no podían evitar pelear cada vez que estaban solos, la pelea simplemente surgía entre ellos, Hermione y Draco llegaron al árbol dónde siempre se sentaban y ella buscos las marcas que le hacía por cada día que pasaba allí, con una piedra rayo el árbol y se dio cuenta de que el pronto regresaría, habían pasado diez días desde que había llegado y se sentía abandonada.

Deja de martirizarte- le dice Malfoy- trazando líneas no vas a hacer que salgas más rápido de aquí, acéptalo ya no podrás salir.

No puedo tener un minuto de paz contigo, siempre tienes que estar metiéndote donde no te llama - le dice ella enojada- es mi problema si me quiero martirizar como dices, todo esto es mi maldito problema así que cállate.

No es solo tú maldito problema, por si no lo recuerdas el señor tenebroso te dejo a mi cargo y créeme no quiero arriesgar mi pellejo por tu culpa, así que no es tu maldito problema es el de todos porque todos tenemos que estar pendientes de ti, si algo te pasa él nos matara- le dice enojado.

Solo me fui diez minutos- dice Regulus llegando- ¿ahora por qué pelean?

Por nada- responde Malfoy- me voy, ya sabes las reglas

Tranquilo yo la cuido- dice Regulus fingiendo una sonrisa, cuando ve que Draco se aleja lo suficiente hablar- él tiene razón Hermione esto no es solo tú problema es el de todos, hasta para Potter según tengo entendido tú eras la cabeza de ese grupo.

No soy necesaria para ellos- le dice- no veo que hayan hecho algo para salvarme.

Es complicado- dice el- no es fácil y menos para él.

Volveré a mi habitación- le informa parándose.

Acabamos de salir, ¿estás segura?- le pregunta con ternura- podemos hacer lo que queramos, yo soy tu guardia y un hermano chévere, así que propone algo.

Solo quiero volver- dice y él sonríe falsamente.

Como desea mi lady- le dice y ella sonríe de lado, algo bueno de todo esto era el, en poco tiempo ya le había cogido gran cariño, era al parecer una gran persona y siempre la hacía reír.

Ya han pasado casi dos semanas hagan algo- decía un desesperado ron paseándose por el cuartel de la orden

Ni siquiera tienen una pistas de donde está, prometimos volver con la condición que nos ayudarían a rescatarla- dice Harry también frustrado- si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ser así mejor hubiéramos actuado por nuestra cuenta.

Cálmate Harry- le pide Remus- no es fácil encontrar a Hermione, Severus no se ha reportado desde que ella desapareció y él es el único que nos puede ayudar, nosotros intentamos averiguar por nuestra cuenta pero es complicado.

Pues hagan algo más efectivo- explota ron- accedimos a encarcelarlos en esta casa con la condición de que nos ayudarían y no están más cerca de lograr algo de lo que nosotros solos pudimos hacer.

Calma ron- le pide Tonks- yo también estoy intentando averiguar algo con los aurores o con alguien del ministerio…

Pues no es suficiente, si en una semana no han avanzado nada nos iremos- dice Harry- no me voy a quedar acá haciendo nada , esperando a que Snape aparezca cuando probablemente no lo haga, porque como se pudieron dar cuenta el año pasado es un maldito mortifago.

Dumbledore confiaba en el…- dice Remus.

Y termino muerto- le recuerda ron- él lo mato, así que esperarlo a él es inútil, les damos una semana sino nos vamos, informarle a la orden- y los dos se retiran de la mesa, estaban desesperados, por su culpa Hermione estaba en peligro y no tenían ni idea de cómo salvarla.

Remus- llama Ninfadora a su esposo-¿tú crees que este viva?

No lo sé amor, realmente no lo sé- dice entristecido- algo en mi me dice que no es así, pero si la llevaron frente a él y aún lo ha matado, no creo que sobreviva por mucho tiempo.

Temía que dijeras eso- dice abrazándolo- es solo una muchacha, debe estar muerto del miedo.

Todo se arreglará confiemos en que así será- dice Remus para luego besar a Ninfadora- te amo.

Y yo a ti- dice ella sonriendo-vámonos a casa, quiero descansar.

¿Cómo que te tienes que ir?- le dice Hermione a su hermano- me vas a dejar con Malfoy otra vez

No tengo opción es órdenes de mi señor- dice Regulus en forma de disculpa, pero ella estaba aún enojada- Draco no es tan malo.

¿Cuándo regresas?- le pregunta

No sé, por mucho una semana – le dice sonriéndole mientras ella fruncía más el ceño- ya me tengo que ir cuídate- le besa la cabeza y se va.

Granger cámbiate- le dice Malfoy largándole un traje de baño- tú dijiste que hoy iríamos a nadar.

No quiero – dice ella- y deja de darme órdenes, una persona Cortez por lo menos pregunta.

Tienes dos opciones o me acompañas a Astoria y a mí a nadar o te quedas encerrada todo el día acá- le dice el sonriendo con malicia-

¿Astoria Greengrass?- dice y Draco voltea la cara- es tu novia ¿verdad?

No es mi novia es una amiga, así que decide- le dice el apurándola.

Es una chica bonita, inteligente- continúa hablando sin prestar atención a lo que él había dicho- si es comprensible que te guste, pero porque le gustas a ella, es obvio que le debes gustar, por qué otra razón vendría a la boca del lobo

¿Enserio crees que le guste?- pregunta Draco intentando no parecer emocionado, claros que no lo logro

Qué parte de que si es capaz de venir acá, a donde es el resguardo de lord Voldemort, solo para verte, es porque le gustas , no entendiste de lo que te dije- dice ella sonriendo

Como sea, ¿vienes o no?- le pregunta y ella parece pensarlo

Creo que iré- dice después de un rato- quiero conocer a la loca que le gusta Draco Malfoy.

Tienes media hora para alistarte- le informa y sale de ahí con una sonrisa, los que le había dicho la castaña lo había animado, aunque aún dudada de eso.

¿Estás seguro Severus?- le preguntaba Remus a Snape, el día anterior le había llegado una carta citándolo en un lugar muggle- no puedo creerlo es solo una muchacha

Si no me crees ve a la casa de los Black y mira su árbol genealógico- le dice Snape- ahí debe de estar el nombre de Hermione y su hermano, y para cuándo el nombre cambié, no creo que haya nada que hacer por ella.

Hermione Riddle- dijo en susurro- ese hombre debe estar loco, siempre supe de los sobrinos de Sirius, pero nunca pensé estuvieran tan cerca o por lo menos una lo estuvo.

Black lo oculto porque Alicia así se lo pidió, la razón no se bien- le informa Snape- pero tuvo que haber sido un muy buena para que Black decidiera ocultarlo.

¿El hermano de Hermione forma parte de las filas de Voldemort?- pregunta con curiosidad.

Sí, pero no por voluntad claro está- dice- es un muchacho talentoso, pero no lo suficiente para lograr salvar a su hermana.

Severus por favor ayúdanos-le pide Remus-tú eres el único que puede salvarla.

No Lupin yo no soy capaz, el señor tenebroso se está fortaleciendo y rápido, además que la mansión Malfoy está muy bien vigilada, si les doy esta información es porque yo no fui capaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera estoy autorizado a verla, los únicos que tratan con ella son Draco y su hermano, de resto la ven de vez en cuando en la los jardines, cuando la sacan a tomar sol.

Es prisionera- dice Remus para sí mismo- no por el hecho de que la están alimentando bien o porque no la tengan en un calabozo significa que es libre, Dios ¿cómo voy a ayudar a esa niña?

No lo sea pero te aviso que tiene que ser rápido, en poco tiempo él va a desposarla y no habrá marcha atrás- dice muy serio Snape- te volveré a escribir para decirte cuando es el día de la boda, para que sepas tu fecha límite

Gracias Severus- le dice de todo corazón Remus

Aún no me lo agradezcas, cuando hallas salvado a esa niña lo podrás hacer- le dice Snape, se levanta deja algo de dinero en la mesa y se va dejando a un Remus muy pensativo, obviamente se lo tendría que contar a todos, pero si decía que la información provenía de Snape nadie le iba a creer así que tenía que inventar otra escusa, además que primero tiene que ir a mirar el dichoso árbol genealógico, para comprobar lo que dijo Severus.

Ya llegamos- le informa a Draco a Astoria que los estaba esperando ya en la piscina, ella sonríe iluminándosele el rostro, y Hermione empieza a creer que no fue buena idea haber venido

Me alegra- dice acercándose - mucho gusto Astoria Greengrass

Un placer- dice Hermione- yo soy…

Hermione Granger- termina de decir Astoria y ella sonríe- Draco se la pasaba hablando de ti en el colegio, hasta creo que estaba enamorado de ti.

¿Enserio?- dijo con incredulidad.

Es que enserio me fastidiabas, bueno aún lo haces, pero ahora no tengo opción- dice a cercándose a Astoria para abrazarla por detrás- además a mí ya me gusta alguien más- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonroja mucho y el solo sonríe.

Bueno me meteré a la piscina- dice intentándolos dejar algo solos, pero Astoria aún roja, le dice que ella también se quiere meter y Draco les dice que va a traer algo de tomar y le pide a Astoria que me vigile- ¿desde cuándo están saliendo?

No hace mucho- responde con sinceridad- fue un poco antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

¿Tu sabías lo que planeaba?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Sospechaba que trataba algo, pero nunca supe que realmente hasta que un día el me lo conto- dice ella- por eso él se negaba a salir conmigo todo el año y bueno después de que yo me enteré tuve que pensarlo, si sería bueno estar con alguien como él.

A ver si entendí- dice algo confundida Hermione- todo el años pasado se la pasaron tonteando, por así decirlo, porque él no quería acercarse a ti para no acerté daño y cuando tú le pediste una explicación y él te contó y tú no lo botaste.

No- dijo con naturalidad- para ti debe ser una abominación- dice y ella asiente como si fuera lo más lógico- pero para mí, que toda mi vida frecuencia en medio de esto y se ha ido incrementando estos últimos 3 años, es algo común, entonces no veía la razón de porque no conocerlo, de igual forma no me arrepiento, Draco es un excelente ser humano.

Dios es verdad lo que dicen, el amor es ciego- dice Hermione y Astoria ríe

Eso lo dices porque no te has enamorado- dice Astoria-además como te dije, para mi esto no es algo que ya haya visto antes.

Parece que encontraron de algo de qué hablar- dice Draco llegando con tres vasos de limonada- y cuéntenme ¿de qué hablan?

De lo bueno que eres en la cama – dice Hermione y Astoria se atora con la limonada, mientras que Draco intentaba disimular su leve sonrojo, Hermione victoriosa se aleja de ahí nadando, la piscina era grande y realmente le gusta, nado un rato y hablo con Astoria otro era una chica muy dulce, además de que se veía que era una excelente persona, Hermione decidió retirarse temprano diciendo que estaba cansada pero solo era que intentaba dejar a los enamorados solos.

Disfruta la oportunidad- le dice Hermione a Draco, cuando esté va a cerrar la puerta para retirarse con su amada.

Cállate Granger- le dice rodando los ojos y ella sonríe.

No puede ser cierto- exclamó Harry corriendo al tapiz, efectivamente ahí se encontraba su amiga- mierda

Y eso no es todos- continua Remus cabizbajo, todos lo voltean a mirar con sorpresa- Voldemort la quiere desposarla.

¡Que!- exclamaron todos los de la orden y el asiente con la cabeza, un silencio sepulcral se posó sobre el lugar, miedo eso era lo que sentían en ese momento, miedo por lo que pudiera pasar a Granger.

Remus dime qué estás bromeando- pide ron con lágrimas en sus ojos, y este niega con la cabeza- dime que la podemos salvar-ahora su voz sonaba más lastimada, Hermione su Hermione iba a ser desposada por Voldemort, no quería imaginar cuánto estaría sufriendo.

No lo sé- logra decir después de un tiempo- se escucha el lamento de Ginny mientras Harry la consuela, todo el mundo parecía estar en shock- mi informante dice que nuestra fecha límite es hasta la boda si se pasa de ahí, será muy difícil que la rescatemos por no decir que imposible.

¿Y cuando la va a desposar?- pregunta Molly desesperada- Dios es una niña, ella no se merece esto

Aún no se sabe, cuando él tenga información me avisa y yo les informaré- dice Remus – lo importante ahora es empezar a buscar estrategias para ayudar a Hermione, y recemos para que la boda sea en bastante tiempo, para así nosotros también poder planear mejor las cosas.

Todo se va a solucionar- dice un animado George- somos los buenos, vamos a ganar- termina Fred, pero nadie quita la tristeza de sus rostros, es una noticia muy difícil de digerir.

¿Entonces a dónde fuiste?- pregunta Malfoy a Regulus

Fui a ver el regalo de bodas de Hermione, es más prácticamente yo colabore a hacerlo- dice rodando los ojos, al parecer era no le había gustado el regalo del señor tenebroso para su hermana.

¿Y cuando llega el?- pregunta curioso Draco

Mañana- dice algo enojado- cuánto quisiera seguir siendo invisible.

No es tan malo estar acá en mi casa- dice Draco intentando animarlo- además no me puedes dejar solo, me aburría muchísimo y tu serias el culpable.

Pareces novia cansona- dice Regulus y los dos ríen- vamos ya es hora de sacar a Hermione, se enojara si llegamos tarde.

¿La tenemos que sacar?- pregunta Draco, estaban ya en la puerta de Hermione - es un fastidio, y no me imagino lo cansona que se pondrá con los comentarios de que Astoria vino.

¿Astoria vino?- dice Regulus- porque no me habías contado, eres un mal amigo, yo te cuento todo y tú no a mí- los dos amigos discutían en frente de la puerta de Hermione

Abran ya esa maldita puerta y después siguen peleando quiero salir- les grita Hermione desde adentro y los dos pegan un pequeño brinco asustados.

Si ves a lo que me refiero- dice Draco y Regulus ríe, como todos los días Hermione salió y sentó bajo su árbol, o bueno ella decía que era suyo

¿podre ser feliz en algún momento?- pregunta Hermione, ella está sentada debajo del árbol mirando el paisaje mientras Draco y Regulus jugaban ajedrez, por un momento sentía que estaba con ron y Harry- ¿seré feliz, aun estando encerrada aquí?

Tal vez- responde Regulus- de pronto no todo el tiempo, pero hay que intentarlo, además si tú crees que Harry ganará, no tendrás que estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Gracias- responde, solo necesitaba un consuelo por pequeño que fuese, a veces necesitaba la fuerza para querer seguir viviendo


	3. Chapter 3

Yahabían pasado veinte largos días desde que Hermione llegó a la mansión, sentía mucho miedo, su hermano le había avisado que Voldemort estaría de regreso en cualquier momento, quería que Harry y ron la vinieran a rescatar, aún no perdía la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla, de pronto estaba en coma y esto era los que soñaba o esperaba cualquier cosa menos tener que ser desposada, camina pensativa hacia su árbol de siempre y por qué no decirlo con un poco de mal genio, su hermano y Draco habían ido a buscar su juego de ajedrez mientras ella se adelantaba, cuando estaba subiendo a la pequeña colina donde estaba su árbol vio a alguien parado ahí, le causo curiosidad era un muchacho que nunca jamás había visto y parecía estar viendo algo muy interesante ya que no se inmutó cuando ella se le paro al lado, he de decir que era bastante más alto que ella, tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos rasgos faciales muy fuertes

Perdón pero estás en mi lugar- dice Hermione intentando llamar la atención del chico

¿Tu lugar?, No sabía que este árbol tenía dueño- dice sin aún voltear a mirarla y con un tono de burla y eso hizo enojar un poco a Hermione

Si, mi árbol, en el cual yo me siento todas las tardes aquí- dice ella parándose en frente de el- así que por favor vete

No es tu árbol- le dice el muchacho bajando la mirada hacia Hermione, tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, era penetrante, su mirada dejo helada a Hermione, él era muy apuesto pero por eso no tenía que ser grosero- si es por quien lo vio primero, he de decirte que este es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la mansión y yo he estado aquí mucho antes que tu así que el árbol es mío

Nunca te había visto en la mansión- dice Hermione- ¿Quién eres?

Quien menos esperas- dice sonriendo de medio lado, gesto que a Hermione por un momento le pareció sexy

Como sea- dice Hermione sentándose en el pasto junto al árbol y el muchacho hace lo mismo, ella saca un libro y lo empieza a leer

Muy buen libro- opina- la divina comedia

No se supone que sepas de esto- dice volteando a mirar con interés- si estás acá debes ser un mortifago y ustedes no saben de literatura muggle

Dante no es muggle- le informa- era un mago, aunque su verdadera fama la consiguió allá, acá nadie le prestó atención a sus libros, lástima que hubiera sido un traidor de sangre, ese libro en verdad me agrada

¿Él era mago?- dice asombrada- no lo puedo creer, es sorprendente, nunca lo habría imaginado

El al igual que muchos artistas como le llaman los muggle son o fueron magos- le dice- como su carrera no funciono aquí decidieron probar suerte allá, son unos traidores de sangre-repite

No entiendo por qué dicen eso- dice Hermione rodando los ojos- nadie es más o menos que nadie

Eso es falso, los sangre pura, son más poderosos- le dice- nuestra magia se remonta a siglos, eso nos hace mejores

Yo creo muy difícil que enserio exista un sangre pura real- dice ella y el frunce el ceño- piénsalo, la magia existió hace siglos y creer que familias tan antiguas como la mía son intachables es imposible, alguien tuvo que cometer así sea un error

Los que cometen errores son repudiados- le informa y ella asiente- si lo sabes no entiendo porque lo dices

Porque es imposible mantener tanta pureza es eso, por lo menos con tuvo que haber un mestizo- dice y el niega

No muchas veces los obligaban a casarse entre primos- refuta el

Eres muy terco- le dice ella- de igual forma discriminar o denigrar a alguien por su "sangre" está mal

Hay cosas que aún no entiendes, pero que pronto cobrarán sentido para ti- le dice el con seguridad

Yo te hare cambiar de opinión a ti- le asegura ella y el ríe, tenía unos dientes muy bonitos

Hermione ya llegue- dice su hermano y al ver con quién estaba se arrodilla de inmediato y Malfoy y Hermione lo ven sin comprender- no sabía que había llegado mi señor

¿Mi señor?- pregunta Hermione asombrada, Draco también se arrodilla, Voldemort se para y los mira

Fue placer hablar contigo- le dice Tom mirándola a los ojos, ella no podía del asombro ¿qué le pasó al sin nariz?- no la vuelvan a dejar sola, es muy lista y podría escapar

No volverá a pasar mi señor- dicen los dos a la vez y Voldemort empieza a caminar dejándolos solos

¿Mi señor?- repite Hermione asombrada y su hermano asiente con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto, el muchacho no es que le callera bien pero era alguien aceptable, además le había parecido simpático y con una sonrisa sexy, no podía creer que fuera Tom Riddle-¿Cómo diablos paso?

Ya les cuento- dice Regulus tomando asiento junto a su hermana- por eso estuvo fuera tanto tiempo, estaba realizando un hechizo muy antiguo para volver a ser joven

No lo puedo creer- dice Hermione, a ella le llamó la atención el muchacho, pero ahora que sabía que era Voldemort cambio de parecer

¿Te gusto?- pregunta Malfoy asombrado

Dejen de leer mis pensamientos, no me gusto me llamo la atención que es diferente, pero ahora que ya se quien es créanme no me interesa- dice Hermione, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando o jugando, a eso de las seis decidieron volver estaba haciendo mucho frío

Mi señor le manda a decir que se arregle, que a las siete estará lista la cena y que la espera abajo- dice apareciendo iris en su recamara, cuando apenas iba entrando

Por favor alístate y has caso- le ruega Regulus, él se imaginaba que Hermione se iba a hacer la testaruda y no bajar- por favor

Está bien- dice resignada- pero pasas por mí- el siente y se va junto con Draco, decidió tomar un largo baño con esencias, cuando salió del baño, encontró un vestidos negro elegante con una capa verde petróleo y unos zapatos de tacón medio alto también verdes, era más que obvio que debía colocarse eso, se cambió y se vio en el espejo, no se veía nada mal, le lucia, tocaron su puerta, su hermano había llegado temprano, así que se para y abre

Buenas noches señorita Granger- era el profesor Snape quien había llegado a hablar con ella, Hermione intenta cerrar la puerta pero él no se lo permite- necesito decirle algo y después me iré

¿Qué quiere?- dice ella enojada, aún tenía muy presente que el mal nacido había sido el culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore y no contento por eso se había proclamado director sin ni siquiera dudarlo y se sienta en la silla donde una vez un hombre lo considero su amigo y le tendió la mano y el muy infeliz lo apuñala por la espalda

Solo le diré que están buscando la manera de sacarla de acá y que Potter y Weasley están preocupados por usted, no pierda las esperanzas tal vez lo logre- dicho esto él se fue dejando a Hermione confundida

¿Lista?- su hermano había llegado, Regulus se da cuenta que lo que le hubiera dicho Snape le tuvo que afectar, pues parecía muy pensativa

Espera me peino- le dice Hermione y con un hechizo arregla su cabello, necesitaba sus posiciones, para arreglar su cabello mejor- ya estoy lista bajemos, llegaron al comedor, en la punta de la mesa estaba él, su derecha con una postura egocéntrica se encontraba Bellatrix la asesina de sirius y a su izquierda Snape con la vista fija en ella pero sin expresión alguna en su cara, y con una seña Tom le dijo que se acercara

Desde hoy siempre ocuparas el lado derecho en la mesa, justo a mi lado- le informa Tom y ella asiente

Pero señor ese es mi puesto- le dice Bellatrix parándose de su asiento- no me puede cambiar por ella, es una simple muchacha- Voldemort iba a decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió

Claro que puede, yo voy a ser su esposa y mi deber es el estar al lado de mi esposo, además no soy una simple muchacha, si lo fuera no me hubiera escogido, en cambio la hubiera elegido a usted que es una simple seguidora- le dice Hermione con veneno, la había insultado y eso no se iba a quedar así, no podía decir que le alegraba estar al lado de él, pero si molestarla, además era una venganza por lo de Sirius

Estúpida sangre sucia- Bellatrix saca su varita, pero Hermione no cambia de postura erguida, tenía la vista fija en ella y con una mirada amenazante

Bellatrix baja esta varita- le ordena Voldemort pero ella quería pelear- ya es suficiente y deja de hacer un espectáculo, siéntate en otro lado, eso no importa

Como órdenes mi señor- dice mirando a Hermione con irá, Hermione toma asiento y mira a todos en la mesa, no podía dejar de intimidar, no podía parecer alguien frágil, así que tenía que actuar como una de ellos

No es buen plan Remus- le dice Harry- hay muchas cosas que pueden fallar

No es fácil idear un plan para entrar en la morada de lord Voldemort Harry- lo defiende Ginny- tienes que calmarte y pensar, el plan de Remus no está completo eso es verdad, pero podemos empezar a modificarlo y agregarle cosas

Está muy incompleto Ginny, aún no sabemos cuánto tiempo tengamos – le refuta el- tenemos que idear un plan más completo

¿Tú tienes uno?- le regaña ella- no seas necio Harry ya tenemos algo trabajemos en ellos, del afán solo queda el cansancio

Como no es la vida tuya la que la está en peligro- la acusa, eso fue un golpe bajo, él sabía que a Ginny le importaba muchísimo lo que pasará con Hermione, pero el solo estaba preocupado

¿Crees que no me preocupo por ella?-le dice ella enojada mientras que se acomoda mejor en la silla para adoptar una postura retadora, incrédula por lo Harry había dicho

Pues al parecer no lo suficiente-le responde él también tomando posición retadora y ella lo mira con rabia, el resopla he intenta calmarse él sabe que ella si se preocupa solo estaba alterado, sacude su cabeza y pasa sus manos por su cabello-mira Ginny yo lo…

Entonces has todo tu solo Potter- dice poniéndose de pie pegándole a la mesa- si tan bueno eres, lárgate y enfrenta al mundo como el elegido, ya que tan bueno te crees- dice saliendo de ahí hecha una furia

Ginny- le grita el pero ella no se detiene-¿Qué tanto la embarre?- le pregunto el a toda la orden, si porque en ese momento estaban todos presentes, los demás solo miraban la escena atentos pero sin interrumpir

Mucho- le responden todos y sale detrás de ella- Ginny abren la puerta

Vete al diablo Potter largo de aquí- le grita desde adentro

Abre o tumbo la puerta- la amenaza, pero nadie responde- como tú quieras- y el la derriba

Largo- le dice ella mirándolo a los ojos con irá

No fue los que quise decir, sé que te preocupes por ella- le dice Harry intentando acercarse, pero ella le empieza a lanzar cosas

¿No fue lo que quisiste decir?- le grita exaltada, mientras le tira un zapato - me llamaste desalmada, imbécil, yo también como tú, como toda la maldita orden se la ha pasado noches sin dormir por pensar en un maldito plan, uno Harry, no es fácil y lo sabes, vamos a entrar a la casa de Voldemort por amor a Dios, y tú crees que porque no es mi vida no me preocupo por ello, que poco me conoces

Yo sé que te preocupas, pero entiéndeme, no es fácil…- dice el pero ella ríe con sarcasmo, su mira cambia ya no estaba enojada y Harry lo sabía ahora parecía una mirada triste y eso lo mortificaba mas

Ese es el problema Harry, que siempre hay que entenderte a ti, pero tú no lo haces con los demás, yo sé que la carga que llevas en la espalda es más grande que la de todos nosotros, pero por lo mismo deberías intentar ser más gentil- le dice y el calla, de un momento a otro siente que ya la palabras no salían , el solo la mira y ve lo decepcionada que está y eso le duele aún más, Ginny al ver que no iba recibir respuesta seba de la habitación dejando a un Harry muy pensativo

Ya se pueden retirar- informa el señor tenebroso y todos se levantan de la mesa- Hermione espérame un momento

Pero…- dijo y su hermano le pega por debajo de la mesa- está bien

Vamos a mi despacho, tengo que hablar contigo- le dice ofreciéndole el brazo y ella lo acepta, él era bastante alto aún con sus zapatos de tacón no lo alcanzaba, su cabeza le llegaba a la nariz- entra

¿Para qué me quieres?- pregunta ella volteando lo a mirar

Solo quiero charlar contigo algunas cosas – le dice señalando una silla y ella se sienta mientras el aún seguía de pie- te quiero preguntar cómo ha sido tu estancia aquí

Mala, por si no se ha dado cuenta estoy secuestrada- le dijo Tom se quita la capa y queda vestido con un traje negro, se veía bastante bien -¿por qué el interés?

Eres mi prometida, me preocupa los que te pase- dice fingiendo preocupación mientras se quitaba el saco y se quedaba con una camisa manga larga

Si como no- dice Hermione- tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo

Si tú lo dices- dice el ahora remangándose las mangas y soltándose unos botones, Hermione no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era demasiado apuesto y se veía que tenía un buen cuerpo ufff- me gusta que pienses así de mi

No leas mis pensamientos Tom- le dice ella parándose de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta, pero una mano firme la detiene

No me llames así- le dice el furioso, agarrándole el brazo bruscamente- además no he dicho que puedes retirarte- le dice soltándose mientras Hermione disimuladamente se soba el brazo

Entonces Riddle- dice ella y él se le acerca con irá en su mirada, la empuja contra la pared y la acorrala, Hermione sintió miedo

Si tienes algo de cariño por tu vida, nunca jamás me llames así- le dice amenazante- jamás Hermione, escúchalo bien

No entiendo cuál es el problema- dice intentando que su voz sonara segura pero fallo

Son asuntos míos en los cuales no te debes meter- le dice alejándose de ella

Entonces como pretendes que te llame- le dice Hermione algo enojada- no te puedo llamar Tom, no te puedo llamar… por tu apellido, no te voy a decir mi señor ni nada de eso

Marvolo- le dice el

¿Marvolo?- pregunta ella extrañada- ¿qué es eso?

Mi segundo nombre- le dice el sonriéndole de lado- en honor a mi abuelo, heredero de Slytherin

Prefiero Tom- dice terca y el rueda los ojos

Nunca he conocido a una mujer tan terca- dice el algo estresado

Es solo un nombre- le dice ella cercándosele, había vuelto a tomar valor- muchos se llaman Tom

No retes mi paciencia- le encara Voldemort y ella frunce el ceño, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se lo saca

Testarudo- dice la

Terca- dice el

Malgeniado- le dice ella mirándolo a los ojos

Mandona- dice el, habían empezado una pelea, porque no decirlo algo infantil pero nadie quería ceder

Presumido- le dice ella acercándosele para encararlo

En eso tienes razón- le dice colocando su boca a centímetros de la de ella, quería intimidarla y al parecer lo había logrado ella se había quedado sin habla, pero no se podía alejar de ella, la miraba con devoción y se acercó un poco más ahora sus bocas se rosaban una a la otra, Hermione cerro los ojos por instinto, mientras que el subió lentamente su mano a la cintura de la chica y mientras el rosaba suavemente sus labios con los de ella, algo cortó el momento

Mi señor perdón la interrupción- se disculpa Snape entrando de improviso, haciendo que los dos se separaran al instante, como si se repelieran

Tranquilo Severus, la señorita black ya se iba- y esa fue la señal para retirarse prácticamente corriendo, sentía su corazón a mil- ¿Qué pasa Severus?

Llegaron los mortifago que usted mando a hablar con los gigantes del sur- le informa- dicen que quieren darle el reporte para poder retirarse

Dígales que pase- le dice y los mortifago entraron , dieron un informe bastante positivo pero él no los escuchaba, aún pensaba en porque lo hizo, él no era impulsivo, además porque iba besarla es una muchacha fastidiosa, además no ganaba nada con hacerlo, estás y muchas otras cosas rondando por la cabeza de él, se deshizo rápido de los mortifago y se volvió a quedar solo en el despacho, intento darle respuesta a lo que había hecho pero no la encuentro y algo frustrado se fue a dormir.

Hermione había ido casi corriendo a su habitación, en la puerta la estaban esperando Draco y Regulus, que al ver la cara de tragedia de Hermione pensaron que algo grave le había pasado, bueno no es que se equivocaron del todo

¿Qué paso?- pregunta Regulus preocupado por su hermana

Necesito que me enseñes oclumancia, pero ya Draco- le dice tomándolo del cuello de la camisa e ignorando a su hermano

¿Qué paso? Responde Mione- le vuelve a decir Regulus y ella se pone roja

Dónde te atrevas a leer mis pensamientos Malfoy de hoy no pasas vivo- le advierte al ver como el joven empezaba a concentrarse para entran en su mente

¿Tan grave fue?- pregunta Draco con burla y Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada- está bien lo haré, pero dinos qué pasó

Él supo algo que no debía saber- dijo- es algo sobre Harry y necesito poder ocultarle ese tipo de cosas

Si quieres te puedo enseñar yo, pero si quieres ser tan buena para poder mantener tu mente cerrada todo el tiempo que estés con el señor tenebroso que es bastante ya que vas a ser tu esposa, te aconsejo que se lo pidas a Snape- le dice Draco

Sobre mi cadáver- le dice ella- yo sé que tú puedes enseñarme hasta ese grado Malfoy

No realmente, si el intentará leer mi mente le tomaría solo 15 minutos en descubrirlo- le dice y Hermione se pasa la mano desesperada por la cara, no quería pedirle ayuda Snape

Lo pensare- dice, empieza a pensar en todo lo que ir paso y como él puede meterse en su mente sin ni siquiera sentirlo

Maldición Hermione eres un libro abierto- le reclama Draco- estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no leer tus pensamientos, cierra tu mente mujer

Si es verdad, yo apenas estoy aprendiendo y tienes una mente muy abierta- le dice Regulus y ella les saca la lengua

Bueno me iré a descansar a sido una noche muy estresante, nos vemos mañana - se despide de los chicos para entrar a su habitación pero Regulus la detiene

¿Segura que estás bien?- le pregunta preocupado

Segura, no me ves estoy perfecta, es solo que estoy cansada- dice sonriéndole falsamente, le da un beso en la mejilla y entra a la habitación

Dime qué le paso- le exige Regulus a Draco

Te lo juro hermano, no vi nada, no quise hacerlo- miente Draco, había visto lo necesario, pero no lo iba a decir, de igual forma Hermione lo mataría – pero yo también sé que miente

¿Enserio no viste nada?- le vuelve a preguntar y el niega- está bien, vámonos a dormir

Vamos- el camino fue algo silencioso, en la mente de Draco se repetía la misma imagen una y otra vez, era raro saber eso, pero de igual forma no era capaz de entender que fue lo que sintió Hermione en ese momento, tampoco es que le fuera a preguntar y tampoco quería leer su mente, el problema es que ella cuando piensa en algo es como si lo hiciera en voz alta, él era bueno en legeremancia más que en oclumancia, por eso sentía que Hermione le gritaba todo lo ocurrido, a veces quisiera no tener esa habilidad

Lleva dos días sin hablarme, literal no me ha dicho ni una palabra- Harry le hablaba al retrato de Sirius pero este solo sonreía- no es broma, esta vez la embarre enserio

Te pareces mucho a tu papa- le dice- cuando el entraba en colapso también se revolvía el pelo y no dejaba de caminar con los brazos cruzados pensando en algo, pero al igual que el ya verás que encontrarás la solución

No lo sé, ella es muy obstinada- le dice Harry- además de que tienen un genio

Una vez tu padre cometió un error fatal con Lily, duró tres meses sin hablarle, le costó otro mes que le respondiera con monosílabos y otros dos para que aceptara salir con él, ten paciencia ya verás que Ginny sede, solo tienes que irla convenciendo de apoco

No tengo meses, tal vez en meses no esté vivo Sirius- dice y sonríe forzadamente – necesito arreglar las cosas con ella

Vaya que te importa esa pelirroja- le dice sirius- siempre me callo bien, era chistosa, amable, valiente, linda, claro que tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, pero bueno nada que no se puede solucionar, además tú también tienes un carácter bastante feo

Si lo sé, pero con ella no, con ella no soy capaz de enojarme por mucho tiempo, nunca había sido capaz de ser brusco con ella, de mirarla mal de nada, es como si ella bajara mis barreras con el simple hecho de ser ella- dice sonriendo como bobo- hasta hace dos días que metí las patas completicas

Vaya sí que estás enamorado- le dice Sirius y Harry rueda los ojos- fue solo un error, es solo su primera pelea, si la embarraste bastante feo, pero que se puede hacer

No sé qué haría si ella no me perdonara- dice Harry sentándose en el piso- que hago, ya le he intentado hablar de todas las formas, pero ella me ignora

No lo dejes de internar- le dice sirius -algo se te ocurrirá, ¿Cómo va lo de Hermione?

Aún no me creo que sea tu sobrina- dice y Siria si ríe- tu si sabes guardar un secreto – dice y Sirius solo sonríe- no sé, no he podido pensar con claridad, desde que supe que Hermione estaba en peligro no he dejado de intentar de pensar en un plan, pero con lo de Ginny ha sido difícil concentrarme

Diablos sí que estás enamorado-le dice y Harry asiente con la cabeza

La amo más que a mi propia vida sirius- dice riendo como estúpido, es raro nunca pensó que pudiera querer tanto a alguien, pero ella lo vale- nunca pensé que llegaría a querer tanto a alguien

Yo también te amo Harry- era la voz de Ginny, Harry se para de inmediato y abre sus ojos asombrado

Ginny- dice en susurros

También te amo Potter, y si algo te llegará a pasar no sé qué sería de mí, sé que la razón por la que terminaste conmigo fue para que no saliera lastimada, pero no es así de fácil, el que esté lejos de ti no significa que te deje de amar- le dice ella muy seria

Déjame explicarte lo que paso el otro día- dice Harry apurado, quería Resolver las cosas con ella

Después, la orden está abajo esperándonos- le avisa – además sigo enojada contigo

Lo sé- dice sonriéndole- pero prométeme que después hablamos

Te lo prometo ahora baja- le dice Ginny

¿Te mandaron a buscarme o tu viniste por tu cuenta?- pregunta curioso

Mi mamá me mando- dice sonriendo – al parecer nadie quería subir o estaban ocupados- dice ella agregando comillas, para que supiera que todos lo habían hecho a postas

Amo a tu mama- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego adelantarse y dejarla algo sonrojada y sonriente

Hola gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero les guste mi historia y comente m gustarían saber que opinan de ella


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Tenía que admitirlo no se había divertido tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo, la había pasado muy bien con su hermano en la búsqueda del tesoro que por cierto habían perdido, Draco y Astoria al parecer hacían un excelente equipo, mientras que ella y su hermano no tanto, o bueno el problema es que su hermano se la paso haciendo bromas toda el camino y no se pudieron concentrar en ganar, pero igual no le importaba estaba contenta

Ya me tengo que ir- dice Astoria, estaban los cuatro debajo del árbol de siempre mirando el paisaje mientras descansaban

Vamos te acompaño – dice Draco parándose y ayudándola a ella a ponerme de pie- ya vengo

Tómense su tiempo- dice Regulus sonriendo pícaramente, Hermione reía con fuerza, Draco lo miraba mal y Astoria estaba roja como un tomate- nos vemos después Astoria

Adiós chicos- dice despidiéndose ella

¿La pasaste bien?- le pregunta se hermano

No me divertía hace mucho tiempo, gracias- le dice abrazándolo

Es con mucho cariño- le dice – quiero que esto te sirva de ejemplo, puede ser que tu vida no vaya a ser color de rosas, pero siempre se puede tener buenos momentos

Señorita Granger- le llama Snape mientras se acercaba los hermanos- vengo para informarle que las clases empiezan mañana mismo, la espero en la sala de entrenamiento

¿Dónde queda eso?- dice extrañada- nunca había pasado por ese lugar

Su hermano la guiara mañana- dice dando la vuelta para retirarse- la espero a las 8 y sea puntual

Gracias- dice ella y el solo asiente con la cabeza y se va

Desde una de las ventanas que daba para los jardines un joven de ojos verdes miraba como su prometía reía junto con su hermano, no podía dejar de verla por algún motivo, cada día que pasaba quería conocerla más, algo en ella le llamaba la atención, no sabía si era su inteligencia, su valentía, su belleza porque no podía negar que era hermosa, una piel tersa, ojos color miel, sonrisa perfecta, cuerpo …diablos ahora quería saber cómo era su cuerpo, por encima de la ropa se veía muy bien, pero aun así quería verla en su totalidad, y esos labios… esos labios carnosos, rosaditos, se aleja de la ventana como si está la repeliera, no podía seguir pensando así, parecía un jovencito con las hormonas alborotadas, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo no podía seguir pensando en bobadas, así que decide que lo mejor es evitarla.

No puedo creer que me hagas madrugar tanto- dice una adormilado Regulus

Eres muy exagerado- dice Mione terminando de amarrarse una cola en el pelo y junto con su hermano sale, la sala de entrenamiento quedaba en la parte trasera de la mansión en una puerta escondida, por fuera parecía pequeña pero cuando entro quedó sorprendida, era un salón gigantesco donde había todo lo necesario para aprender, tenía dos piso en el primero se entrenada todo lo que eran hechizos y en el segundo habían laboratorios donde hacían pociones

Llega dos minutos tarde- le informa Snape- acercándose a ella

Fue culpa de Reg llegó tarde por mí- se defiende Hermione

Como siempre dando escusas Granger-le dice y ella rueda los ojos- venga vamos a nuestra área de entrenamiento

¿Regulus nos va a acompañar?- pregunta Hermione

No, recogerla a las 12- le informa y guía a Hermione a su lugar de entrenamiento

Bueno hoy estás de suerte, la mayoría de los mortifago están ocupados así que hoy la sala estará prácticamente vacía- le dice- me imagino que ya se sabe toda la parte teórica de la oclumancia así que pasemos a la otra práctica, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

¿Cómo entrenaremos exactamente?- pregunta

Yo voy a entrar a su mente y usted tiene que intentar sacarme de ahí, no deje que yo vea sus secretos, coloque barreras luche para no dejarme entrará, lista- dice y sin que Hermione responda el empieza- legeremens

Por la mente de Hermione empezó a pasar todas las imágenes de la niñez de ella, todo lo vivido con sus padres adoptivos, cuando fue por primera vez al colegio o cuando iba a jugar con sus primas- basta, para ya- grita y Snape sale de mente

Eres débil igual que Potter- le dice arrastrando las palabras

No estaba lista- le reprocha

Mi señor no va esperar a que estés lista para leer tu mente, apenas estamos empezando - le dice mirándola fijamente- legeremens

La primera vez que hizo magia, su carta de Hogwarts, la selección, su amistad con Harry y luego ron, podía sentir como Snape buscamos más información de ron, se veía junto con el abrazados, sonriéndole, jugando con las manos del otro y luego está el beso…- no te dejare ver más- dice con voz firme y Snape sale expulsado de la mente de Hermione

Que no quería que vieras- dice Snape sonriendo con malicia- eres buena, lograste sacarme de tu mente en mi segundo intento, creo que podrá mejorar rápido, pero te informo que no será fácil realmente quiero saber que escondes

Estoy lista- dice con seguridad, llevaban ya dos horas practicado, Snape entraba en su mente con facilidad, pero cada vez le costaba más quedarse ahí, lógicamente él no estaba usando todo su poder pero de igual forma se sorprendía de lo rápido que avanzaba ella

Por hoy terminamos aquí- le informa y Hermione cae exhausta al piso, sentía que un carro le había pasado por encima, su cabeza le dolía- toma esto calmara el dolor

Gracias- dice sentándose en el suelo y tomando la posición, por primera vez desde que había llegado se había fijado en su entorno, ahora la sala no estaba vacía, había varias personas ahí, la mayoría entrenaban hechizos de combate y otros de sanación, además había unos que entrenaban defensa personal

Eso es muggle-dice Hermione viendo como un mago entrena artes marciales

No- le refuta Snape-eso se llama defenderse y créeme muchos entrenan eso, en caso de no tener su varita o quedar indefensos, tienen que arreglárselas de otro modo

Usted le dijo a Regulus que me recogiera a las 12, pero apenas son las 10 y ya me dijo que terminamos- dice Hermione

Subamos al segundo piso- le dice y ella lo sigue una vez dentro de uno de los laboratorios Hermione se cuestiona que piensa hacer su viejo profesor- no solo le enseñaré oclumancia, también le enseñaré a hacer pociones, todos los sábados y domingos entrenaremos contigo dos horas oclumancia y dos horas pociones, entre semana entrenarlas oclumancia con Malfoy para que no pierdas tiempo, además de que te dejare tarea para la próxima vez que nos veamos

¿Qué tipo de tarea?- cuestiona Hermione

Hoy le enseñaré a hacer veritaserum- le informa Snape y ella se sorprende es una poción realmente difícil de realizar- le mostrare paso a paso como la hago, hoy y mañana tendrá mi ayuda , pero entre semana tendrá que bandearse usted sola para que la próxima vez que nos vemos usted sepa cómo realizarla

Eso quiere decir que cada sábado tendré dos pruebas con usted- dice Hermione pensativa- una para demostrar cuanto he avanzado en oclumancia y la otra para enseñarle la posición que debo haber aprendido

Correcto- le dice él y Hermione sonríe, le gustaba la idea de estudiar y mantenerse ocupada en algo- bueno empecemos

¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunta Regulus que viene acompañado de Draco

Bien, Snape dice que aprendo rápido, igual esto va ser muy interesante estoy emocionada- dice dando saltitos de alegría y su hermano sonríe- Draco Snape te busca está arriba

Ya bajo espérenme- les dice, mientras Draco está hablando con Snape, Hermione le cuenta todo lo que tiene que hacer emocionada, por un lado le agradaba ver cómo su hermana se ponía feliz, pues ya no iba a estar encerrada todo el tiempo, pero por otro lado pensaba en las aburridas horas que iba a pasar el cuidándola mientras Hermione estudiaba- todos los días entrenaremos de 10-12- le dice Draco por la espalda asustando la

Qué diablos… me asustaste- le regaña

Esa fue la idea- dice sonriendo-vámonos ya que gracias a ti pasaré varias horas de mi vida desperdiciadas ayudándote a mejorar o cuidándote, te aviso que intentaré desquitarme

No te tengo miedo- le dice Hermione rodando los ojos- en poco tiempo seré mejor que tú

Eso está por verse, la única condición que le puse a Snape para ayudarte es que el también me entrenará a mí- le dice y Hermione deja de sonreír

Bueno antes de que empiecen a pelear qué tal si vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre- los dos asiente con la cabeza pero se siguen mirando mal, ninguno quería perder esa batalla, Hermione quería ser la mejor y Draco quería hacerle la vida de cuadritos

Tom había estado evitando a Hermione por casi veinte días eso quería decir que Hermione ya llevaba un mes de estar encerrada en la mansión, solo la veía tres veces en la semana y eso y era en la cenas que tenía junto con todos sus mortifago, pero era hora de afrontar las cosas como un adulto, no entendía porque cuando era algo relacionado con ella tendía a comportarse como un adolescente, así que decidió que ya era momento de dar la notica

¿Me mandó a llamar?- dice Hermione entrando en el despacho de Tom

Si siéntate- le ordena- te llamé pues ya he decidido fecha para nuestra boda

No sabes cómo me alegra- dice Hermione con sarcasmo, mientras rodaba los ojos- ¿para cuándo será?

Será dentro de un mes- le dice y Hermione abre los ojos sorprendida, eso era muy poco tiempo, tenía que hacer que el la pospusiera un poco, para así darle tiempo a sus amigos de encontrar una forma de sacarla de ahí

¿Por qué tan pronto?- pregunta- no sería mejor esperar a un tiempo, cuando las cosas para ti sean mejor y…

Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no quiero posponer nada, ya es una decisión que tome y punto- le dice el elevando el tono de voz- entre más rápido te cases conmigo, más rápido te tendré a mi lado definitivamente

Que te hace creer que cuando me casé contigo no intentaré escapar- le dice ella con veneno en la voz

Porque harás el juramento inquebrantable- le dice él y ella ríe con Sarcasmo

Y tú crees que lo voy a hacer solo porque tú me lo ordenas - dice ella- ni loca lo haría

Créeme cuando llegue el momento lo harás, juraras nunca dejarme, nunca separarte de mi lado- le dice él y ella se estremece, no podía negar que eso asustaba un poco, pero no se dejaría vencer

Ya lo veremos Tom- dice ella frunciendo el ceño- si eso es todo me retiro- dice colocándose de pie

No te he dado permiso para que te levantes, ni mucho menos que te retires- le dice y ella vuelve a tomar asiento, en este tiempo que había convivido con él había aprendido hasta que nivel llevar la paciencia de Tom sin salir lastimada, siempre que iba a cenar con él se sentaba a su derecha y escuchaba todo con suma atención, varias veces había visto lo que podía hacer Tom si lo hacían enfadar y ella no quería tener el mismo destino

¿Qué más quieres?- le pregunta con rabia- ya me dijiste el día de mi condena, no creo que algo más nos una

En realidad- dice el parándose de su asiento y caminando hasta ella, se sienta junto a ella y de su túnica saca un pequeño cofre de color negro, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida- espero que te guste- le dice abriendo el cofre

No es necesario- dice ella mirándolo el anillo, era hermoso, tenía unos hermosos detalles en el aro que se notaba era de plata con una esmeralda en la punta que brillaba intensamente- es hermoso

Tómalo- le dice tomándole la mano y colocando delicadamente el anillo en el para luego darle un gentil beso en su mano- cuídalo bien

Eso hare- dice mirando los ojos de Tom, verdes y en ese momento llenos de vida, no como normalmente los veía que eran opacos- gracias, es bellísimo

Una cosa más- le dice parándose de su lado- en una semana es la fiesta de compromiso

¿Fiesta?- dice ella, y el momento mágico se rompió- no quiero una fiesta

No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión- y hay estaba de nuevo el, le molestaba que no le preguntará las cosas, porque tenía que demandarlas, era muy difícil pedir la opinión- vendrá una modista y te ara un vestido especial

Que te cuesta preguntarme- le dice enfadada- no puedes pasar siempre sobre mi

No tienes el derecho- le dice el

Tengo todo el maldito derecho, voy a ser tu esposa, por si no lo recuerdas- le dice y de inmediato se ruboriza, sonaba como una novia celosa

¿Quieres la fiesta?- le pregunta Tom y ella frunce el ceño- tú querías que preguntara

No la quiero- le dice

Mala suerte porque abra una- dice el sonriendo, al ver a Hermione cada vez más furiosa

Está bien- dice ella calmándose un poco- con una condición, yo escojo a los invitados

¿A quiénes vas a invitar si se puede saber?- dice el con sarcasmo- no tienes amigos aquí, o ¿piensas invitar a Potter?

Tú me darás una lista de las personas que quieras invitar y yo diré quién si y quién no- dice ella y el niega con la cabeza- entonces no abra fiesta, no por lo menos una sin un escándalo y no creo que quieras que tus mortifago piensen que no eres capaz de controlar a una simple muchacha

No retes mi paciencia-le advierte, al aparecer cada vez que la veía tenía que hacerle esa advertencia- pero igual te propondré algo, revisaremos la dichosa lista los dos, si quieres puedes traer tu propia lista

Está bien es lo justo- dice ella algo pensativa- ¿algo más?

No puedes retirarte- le dice y ella asiente y camina hacia la puerta

Ten la lista rápido, aún quedan muchos preparativos que ver- dice

Piensas organizar la fiesta- le dice incrédulo

Vamos a organizarlo, aunque yo me encargaré de la mayoría me imagino de igual forma tienes que participar, eres el novio- dice ella, sabía que a Tom le fastidiaría eso, a el realmente no le interesaba

No tengo tiempo, ¿tú crees que lo que hago es solo sentarme aquí y mandar mortifago a pelear?- le dice y ella abre la boca- no digas nada, porque juro que te lanzo un cruciatus- le advierte- si quieres preparar la fiesta está bien, pero a mie dejas fuera de esto

Claro- dice ella, claro que lo iba a involucrar ella no parecería sola de eso estaba segura

¿Cómo te ha ido con las clases de Snape?- le pregunta Tom mientras corre un poco las cortinas oscuras que tenían y mira por la ventana

Muy bien, dice que avanzo rápidamente, además entrenar con Draco me ayuda bastante, y de paso estoy ocupada haciendo algo- le informa

¿Y las pociones?- pregunta ahora mirándola

Eso es lo que más me entretiene- dice emocionada, así era ella cada vez que hablaba de estudio- Snape me enseña una poción cada fin de semana y yo la tengo que aprender para la próxima vez, esta semana me tocó una bastante complicada, aún no logro que me salga bien

¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta curioso

Poción cura heridas grado 3- dice ella- en realidad se me ha dificultado realizarla, se supone que tiene una alta concentración de sustancias dañinas que en momento de curar una herida grave es la mejor solución, pero si la preparas mal pude ser desastrosa, las medidas son exactas, el tiempo igual, todo es exacto, la he intentado hacer varias veces pero no me resulta, le he preguntado a Malfoy y a Regulus y ninguno la ha preparado.

Se levanta y busca en su librero algo- Toma este libro- le dice alcanzando le un libro de pasta roja- es uno de los mejores, explica muy bien cómo realizar pociones de sanación, espero te sirva, en realidad esa posición es muy difícil

Gracias- dice tomando el libro algo tímida- espero con esto poder realizar la posición, prácticamente estoy viviendo en los laboratorios y Draco y Regulus ya se están cansando de acompañarme

Ya te puedes retirar- le dice y ella solo asiente con la cabeza y sale de ahí

Un mes es muy poco tiempo, apenas hemos logrado planear como burlar la entrada de la mansión, como piensan que en un mes podremos lograr sacarla- dice Harry desesperado

¿Estás seguro de eso?- pregunta ron y Remus asiente con la cabeza- ¡maldición!

Lamentablemente es verdad- dice Remus- necesitamos pensar rápido chicos el tiempo corre

Ya lo sé- dice Ginny- todo sería más fácil si ella saliera de la mansión, para nosotros poder rescatarla

No es mala idea- dice Remus pensativa- si no estoy mal en una semana y media, Hermione y Voldemort celebrarán su compromiso y ella está planeándolo

¿Compromiso?- dice Molly- ese hombre está loco

¿Ella lo está planeando?- pregunta Ginny- ¿Por qué?

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tenemos una posibilidad- dice riendo y todos lo miran extrañado

Remus habla claro- le dice Tonks-pareces un sicópata cuando te ríes solo

Si logramos que Hermione salga de la mansión "para hacer que vaya a ser vueltas de su compromiso" podríamos rescatarla- dice y todos sonriendo- obviamente estará protegida pero aun así será más fácil que entrar a la mansión Malfoy

¿Y cómo lograremos que la dejen salir?- dice Ginny

Mi informante lo puede lograr o por lo menos intentar- dice Remus- quedamos de vernos en dos días y le propondré el plan

Entonces es plan es, confiar en que tú informante convenza al señor tenebroso de dejarla salir, nosotros organizar un plan en tan solo un par de días para lograr sacarla rescatarla del monto de mortifago que la custodiarán, si suena un buen plan- dice ron- sobre todo la parte en que no tenemos tiempo

¿Tienes una mejor idea?- pregunta Remus y el niega-entonces hay que arriesgarse

Haremos esto la mitad de la orden pensara en un plan para lograr rescatarla cuando ella salga, pensando en que mi informante lo logré, la otra mitad seguirá pensando en cómo hacer para entrar a la mansión, no podemos dejar descuidado el otro plan, no sabemos si el plan A va a funcionar- dice Remus y todos sienten con la cabeza, bueno a trabajar tenemos mucho que hacer

Estás loco Lupin- le dice Snape- ¿con que argumentos voy a sacarla de ahí?

No se dile a Hermione que te ayude a pensar en uno- le dice y el rueda los ojos- solo inténtalo

Está bien- dice- si dentro de tres días no tienes una respuesta, significa que no se pudo

De acuerdo- le dice Lupin sonriendo- gracias Snape, te debo uno

Si esto sale bien, me deberás la vida, porque el señor oscuro me torturará – dice

Lo sé- dice Remus- si quieres también podrías venir con nosotros

No gracias, prefiero seguir de infiltrado- dice Snape- él no me matara soy alguien muy valioso para él, además sirvo más allá que acá

Como digas, de nuevo gracias- le dice colocándose la capota de su túnica y yéndose del lugar

Hermione me quiero ir ya de aquí- le ruega su hermano mientras ella intentaba hacer la posición, solo quedaban dos días para entregarle a Snape los resultados y no lo había logrado se estaba empezando a frustrar- te propongo algo, vamos a comer y después volvemos, por favor llevas aquí 4 horas seguidas

Ya te dije que no Regulus, solo me quedan dos días, el libro que me dio Tom es bueno, pero aún no soy capaz- dice Hermione preparando la posición

¿Tom?- pregunta curioso- es decir el señor tenebroso, ¿cuándo te lo dio? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

No me pareció importante realmente solo es un libro- dice alzando los hombros- me lo dio ayer

¿Cómo vas con lo de la boda?- pregunta su hermano, su hermana le había estado huyendo al tema desde hacía bastante- ¿como te sientes?

No es momento de pensar en eso, ahora estoy concentrada en esto- dice ignorando el tema otra vez

Hermione tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le dice como apoyo y ella le sonreí y por solo un momento deja de batir la poción Y está en vez de ser un azul claro, se vuelve verde oscuro- perdón por distraerte

No te preocupes igual nunca me sale bien- dice ella restándole importancia, de igual forma no esperaba que estaba le saliera mejor que la anterior

Buenas noches- dice entrando un elegante Tom Riddle

Buenas noches mi señor, ¿a qué debo el placer?- dice Regulus haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Necesito que te retires- le dice y Regulus sin protestas se va – ¿cómo te ha ido?

Aún no soy capaz- dice mirándolo a los ojos-¿de qué quieres hablar?

¿Por qué sospechas que quiero hablar contigo?- le pregunta el jugando con las cosas que habían

¿Por qué más sacarías a Regulus?- responde ella y él sonríe

Muy astuta, pero en realidad sentí un poco de pesar por el chico, todo el día encerrado – le dice y ella frunce el ceño- además de que te traje esto- dice tendiendo en un papel

La lista- dice Hermione cuando lo desenrolla- primero tengo que ir a mi habitación a buscar algo y después…

Primero te voy a ayudar a hacer esa posición- le dice y Hermione sonríe de medio lado

¿Que ganaría con eso?- dice

Vas a formar parte de mis filas, tienes que estar preparada- dice restándole importancia- empecemos

¿La has preparado antes?- le pregunta y el asiente- ¿por qué no me ayudaste antes? llevo dos días acá metida sin descanso- le reclama algo frustrada

Porque pensé que lo podrías resolver tu sola, pero veo que no, además de que no he tenido tiempo- le responde con sinceridad

Bueno, gracias- dice sinceramente- empecemos

Yo te voy a decir que hagas y tú lo haces- le dice y ella frunce el celo- si te voy a mandar y te aguantas

Lo hice, lo hice, Dios mío lo hice- dice gritando de la felicidad cuando Tom comprueba la posición- muchísimas gracias, no lo puedo creer, no la habría hecho sin ti- dice y lo abraza, Tom se tensa un poco pero cuando le va a responder el abrazo ella se separa de el- lo siento- dice algo sonrojada - es que estoy feliz, siento que he avanzado mucho hoy

No te preocupes – dice sin mirarla, tenía la vista fija en la posición- y si lo has hecho, esa posición la deberías aprender después de ver otro tipo de pociones, ni siquiera Malfoy la ha hecho, después le preguntare a Severus

¿Malfoy estudia pociones?- pregunta curiosa

Sí, es realmente bueno, abastece mi reservas junto con Severus- dice -¿Por qué la pregunta?

Curiosidad, bueno ahora vamos a revisar la lista- le dice ella saliendo de la habitación y Tom la sigue

Ya casi está terminado el plan- le dice Ginny a la orden

Llevan apenas dos días- dice Arthur- ¿segura que está bien?

Tenemos solo una semana para pulir el plan, es muy simple, a medida que vayamos mirando más a profundidad las cosas, vamos notando errores y reparándolos, así hasta que el plan este pulido- dice ella explicándole a la orden- no tenemos tiempo así que a trabajar

Lo que haremos es que dos personas vayan desde por la mañana al callejón solo para vigilar, después en el transcurso del día iremos apareciendo nos uno por uno, para no llamar la atención- explica Remus- estaremos todos una hora antes , cuatro personas entrarán al almacén antes de que Hermione entre ,¿cuál almacén? eso no lo sé, es un hueco en el plan que toca que llenar más tarde, bueno y cuando estén a punto de salir empieza el juego, los que están adentro desarmaran a las personas que acompañen a Mione, los de afuera inmediatamente atacaran a la seguridad de la entrada y la primera persona que logré llegar a Hermione desaparece con ella

El plan suena bien - dice Molly- pero aún hay que ver el lugar, intentar averiguar cuantas personas la van a acompañar, quiénes van a ir, quiénes van a entrar

Lo se Molly, como dijo Ginny esto apenas empieza- dice Remus sonriendo con confianza

Bueno muéstrame la lista- le dice Hermione a Tom una vez que están en la habitación, ella toma asiento en el sillón y el la sigue- bueno no conozco a la mayoría así que esos pueden ir eliminándose

No puedes quitarlos porque si- le dice tom- di el nombre de las personas que lo quieres invitar y yo digo porque si

Bellatrix Lestrange- dice Hermione- no quiero a esa perra ese día

Bella va a asistir te guste o no, ella no está en discusión- le reprocha Tom y Hermione rueda los ojos

No la quiero en mi fiesta tom- niega Hermione- ella ha lastimado a personas muy importantes para mí y no la quiero ver ahí

Ya te dije que no está a discusión- dice alzando la voz

Veo que es muy importante para ti- dice Hermione arrastrando la palabras

Si lo es- dice con seguridad y Hermione se sintió por un momento pordebaijiada, sabía que el matrimonio no era real, pero aun así espere a que el la tratara como a alguien importante, pero no es así, ella sonríe sarcasmo y responde con todo el veneno que tiene

Entonces porque no la haces tu esposa y me dejas en paz a mi tom- dice con irá, más con ella misma que con él, siempre tiende a esperar más de la gente y no entiende como pudo esperar un trato mejor por parte de una persona que lo tiene corazón

Porque así lo decidí- le responde con el mismo veneno- tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no, sigamos

Bien- dice con enojo, les temo alrededor de media hora decir quién iría y quién no, larga lista de Tom se redujo bastante, Hermione desecho a varias personas- bueno ahora quiero que me digas qué color prefieres- dice mostrándole una paleta de colores claros

¿Qué es eso?- le pregunta

Una paleta de colores- respondió lógicamente

Eso ya lose, me refiero a para que los quieres- dice el

Para las tarjetas- responde como si fuera obvio, además a partir de ellas tarjetas empezaré a elegir el resto de la decoración

¿Piensas usar estos colores para decorar el lugar?- pregunta incrédulo y ella asiente- claro que no, mi casa no va a parecer un manchón

No solo va a ver colores rosados- dice como si fuera lo más lógico- lo combinarse con otros colores claros, podrían ser un violeta

No usaremos esos colores- niega el- te deje planear la fiesta no hagas que me arrepienta ya de eso

¿Entonces qué color quieres?- pregunta

Verde- responde él y Hermione rueda los ojos

Espera- dice parándose y trayendo otra paleta de colores- haremos algo, elije uno y yo me encargo de combinar el resto

Bueno elijo este- escogía un color esmeralda, no podía ser más obvio para Hermione, después de eso Hermione le dio a escoger unos tipos de tarjetas y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos ya estaban planeando la fiesta juntos, discutieron porque Tom quería poner el escudo de Slytherin y Hermione se negó pues ella es de Gryffindor decidieron colocar un simple sello, la mantelería, las sillas, la vajilla, etc.., se pude decir que parecían una pareja arreglando su matrimonio con devoción, pero no, ellos no lo hacían por eso, era más la satisfacción de pelear y salir alguno victorioso los que los impulsaba a seguir organizando, si Tom decía que las mesas debían ir así, Hermione decía que no que de otra forma, que si Hermione decía que esos manteles iban a ser de este color Tom elegía un Tono más claro casi idéntico al anterior pero solo por hacer enojara Hermione lo hacía, pasaron las horas y sin darse cuenta ya habían acabado, eran las 11 de la noche

Creo que terminamos- dice Hermione algo rosada pues se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo

¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta ignorando el anterior comentario de Hermione

La verdad es que si- dice ella

Iris- llama tom- Treme a mí y a la señorita algo de cenar- ordena y la elfina se retira

¿Te vas a quedar a cenar?- pregunta extrañaba

Si, hoy quiero hacerlo- dice y ella asiente, mientras esperan la comida ninguno cruza palabra, solo se sientas Hermione huyendo de la mirada penetrante que él tenía sobre ella, cuando la comida llegó, se sentaron en una mesita y cenaron, solo hablaron de lo rica que estaba la comida y una que otra pregunta sin sentido el ambiente de tensión y Tom se empezó a lamentar el haber querido cenar con ella- ya me tengo que ir es muy tarde y mañana madrugo

Está bien- dice Hermione – gracias por la ayuda

Descansa- responde este saliendo por la puerta y con un hechizo la deja sola encerrada, Hermione después de llamar a iris y pedirle que limpie la mesa, toma un pequeño baño y se acuesta a dormir, a pesar de estar ahí encerrada ese día lo considero como algo bueno

Mientras que Tom no pudo dormir muy bien, llegó a su habitación y se bañó y cambio, pero no podía dormirse, había pasado un rato muy agradable con Hermione y era algo que lo mortificaba, no entendía en qué momento se dejó envolver por ella y empezó a organizar la bendita fiesta y es mas no sabe porque disfruto haciéndolo, de pronto era el placer de discutir con ella, si eso debería de ser, se repetía una y otra vez hasta que por fin se durmió

Severus no esperaba verte hasta el sábado- dice Tom dejando entrar a Severus a su despacho

Mi señor vengo a hacer una petición- dice inclinándose ante el

Qué clase de petición Severus- dice algo desconfiado

La señorita Granger- empieza a decir

Black- lo corrige- ella es una Black

La señorita Black, hace unos días me dijo que estaba planeado su fiesta de compromiso y me expreso el hecho de que quería ir a el callejón diagon a comprar su vestido

Ya habíamos acordado que la señora vendría a la mansión, ello no puede salir- dice con una voz calculadora

Lo sé, por eso vengo a interceder por ella- dice seguro- ella quería ir a escogerlo y de paso salir un rato

Me temo que debo negarte esa petición Severus-le dice Tom con calma- es peligroso que salga

Mi señor si me permite, no creo que sea un problema que salga estará escoltada por mortifago, además yo me haré responsable de ella- le insiste

La dejaré salir con una condición- le dice y Snape empieza a sudar frío

¿Cuál sería mi señor?- le dice Snape

Yo voy a ir- dice y Snape abre los ojos impresionado- solo tú lo vas a saber Severus usaré la poción multijugos

Mi señor está seguro, es muy peligroso- dice Snape, esto sería más difícil de lo pensaba

Si, además como vas a ser la única persona que lo va a saber, tienes que hacer el juramento inquebrantable-dice y Snape duda

Está bien mi señor- dice sonriendo fingidamente, esto iba a ser muy difícil, no le podía decir a Remus que Voldemort iba a ir, pero tenía que decirle que fueran lo suficientemente preparados

Muy bien Severus- dice poniéndose de pie- dame tu mano

Este domingo será llevaba a el callejón diagon - les informa Remus a la orden- solo nos quedan tres días

Es muy poco tiempo- dice ron- bueno al fin ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Ustedes dos se quedan acá- les dice Molly

Ni hablar se trata de Hermione no me voy a quedar esperando- dice Harry

Déjalos que vayan Molly, igual va estar toda la orden y los vamos a proteger- dice Tonks restándole importancia

Estas loca Ninfadora-le dice Remus y ella lo mira mal

Tú solo hazme caso- le dice en un susurro Tonks

Bueno, ella va a ser llevaba a la tienda de mandan rosberta, irá a comprar su vestido, así que cuando esté en uno de los vestidores tenemos que actuar, así este a medio vestir quiero que la saquen de ahí- les informa Remus- el callejón diagon está lleno de mortifago y créame con Hermione ahí se intensificara

Ya sabemos cuántas personas la acompañarán dentro de la tienda, por lógica nosotros llegaremos primero para no levantar sospechas, ahora ¿quiénes estarán adentro?

Yo- dicen a coro Ginny, Tonks, luna y Molly- nosotras haremos que nos medimos vestidos, cuando Hermione entre al vestidor actuamos

Irán con la posición multijuegos- dice Arthur-nosotros cinco- dice señalando a 5 hombres, estaremos a afuera, otros diez estarán en los establecimientos cercanos y esperamos que todo empiecen

Nosotros donde estaremos- pregunta ron

Ustedes ayudarán a las 10 personas que están alrededor- dice Tonks

Ni hablar, por lo menos estar entre los cinco que están afuera- se queja Harry

Es eso o no van- dice Ginny amenazando a Harry y ron- si no aceptan los pegare a una silla

Está bien- dicen resoplando

Bueno eso es todo mañana hablaremos más a fondo de las estrategias por favor vayan a dormir ya son las 2 de la mañana- dice Molly y la mayoría se van

Bueno y ahora que vamos a hacer para que Harry y ron no vayan- dice Remus

Les daremos una posición para dormir- dice Tonks como si fuera lo más obvio-ellos no pueden ir

Si no llegamos a recuperará a Hermione se pondrán histérico- dice Arthur

Lastimosamente es un riesgo que debemos tomar- dice Tonks

Bueno vayan a dormir, mañana será un día ajetreado- dice Molly y los cuatro se van a dormir

Hermione no sabe nada, para que parezca que es un rescate y no que es algo preparado- le informa Snape a Regulus

Bueno, espero que todo salga bien, pero Severus ¿Qué va a hacer el señor tenebroso con usted?- le pregunta Regulus

No estoy seguro- dice con sinceridad- pero espero que no me mate

De qué hablan- dice Hermione apareciendo con Draco

De nada importante- dice restándole importancia - solo le platicaba el infierno que me hiciste sufrir por que no sabías como hacer la posición

Bueno, vamos a entrenar- dice Hermione emocionada

Antes quiero que sepas algo- dice Snape serio y ella frunce el celo- mañana vas a salir al callejón diagon a comprar tu vestido para la fiesta- le informa y Hermione se sorprende-como es lógico estarás rodeada de mortifago, así que yo de ti no intentaba hacer nada estúpido-le advierte- así que mañana no tendremos entrenamiento, saldremos a las 10

¿Por qué decidieron sacarme?- pregunta curiosa

No preguntes, solo acepta el gentil gesto de mi señor- le regaña Snape y ella rueda los ojos- Regulus, Draco, un mortifago en el que señor confía y yo estaremos todo el tiempo con usted, los demás estarán rondando por el callejón

La señora Malfoy también nos acompaña, ella la asesorara como vestirse- le informa Regulus

¿Por qué ella?- dice con curiosidad

Era ella o Bellatrix, así que pensamos que preferirías a mi mama- le dice Draco ella asiente

Bueno si eso es todo vamos a entrenar- dice Snape

Espero les guste, y comente me gustaría saber su opinión


	5. Chapter 5

Ya hemos repasado el plan 3 veces no quiero errores, mañana a las 10 Hermione va a llegar a el callejón diagon, Remus y yo vamos Primero, seremos los primeros en llegar miraremos que tal está la seguridad a las 8 me devolveré y les avisaré para que empiecen a llegar mientras tanto yo y las chicas cambiaremos nuestra apariencia al igual que Harry y ron

Ninfadora por favor déjanos ir a dormir, no lo has repetido mil veces- dice Ginny

Como si pudiéramos dormir- resopla ron

Por lo menos descansaremos- refuta ella

No seas boba- réplica el, y empiezan a pelea nada raro entre los dos hermanos

Cállense los dos- les dice Molly, Ginny le saca la lengua a ron y le da la espalda, este solo rueda los ojos- parecen niños de dos años

El empezó- dicen a la vez mientras se fulminaban con la mirada

Ya párenla- le regaña Harry- vamos a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado

Eran las 3 de la mañana y cómo es lógico nadie podía dormir, Harry, ron y Ginny, se la pasaban repasando una y otra vez el plan en su cabeza, Remus intentaba prever cualquier error y mirar a una solución si era necesario, los señorea Weasley hace poco se habían dormido, luna dormía y soñaba con unicornios, Ninfadora solo miraba el techo, sabía que su esposo estaba despierto pero tampoco quería perturbarlo, los nervios eran inmensos y sentía que su corazón salía del pecho, pensaba en todo en el ahora, en el mañana, hasta en el ayer, deseaba que ese niño nunca hubiera nacido, deseaba poder dormir, y deseaba un futuro

Harry levántate- Ginny sacudía a Harry suavemente

Que pasa- dice algo duro y ella le hace señas para que baje la vos y lo siga

Tenemos que hablar- dice parándose y saliendo, Harry la sigue, bajan a la sala principal sin cruzar palabras

Para que me necesitabas- pregunta curioso acercándose a ella, no habían podido hablar de su discusión de hace una semana, estaban demasiado ocupados

Primero perdón por despertarte- dice sonrojada

Sabes muy bien que no estaba dormido y creo que ron tampoco – dice mirando por las escaleras

¿Harry que va a pasar con nosotros?- dice ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo- tengo miedo Harry de todo lo que te pueda pasar, de lo que le pase a mi familia, amigos y de lo que me pase a mi

Yo también tengo miedo Ginny- dice Harry abrazándola con fuerza- te amo más que a mi propia vida, no puedo prometer te que volverte – dice y Ginny solloza en su hombro- él es una mago muy poderoso y aún no encuentro todos lo horrocrux

Calla Harry- le dice Ginny- mírame bien Potter, tienes que volver vas a volver, vamos a formar una familia, seremos felices y está pesadilla se acabará pronto

Ginny- dice el con ternura y la besa, era un beso desesperado, ellos no hablaban de los que pudiera pasar mañana, ellos hablaban del después del mañana

Yo sé que si el plan no funciona te irás junto con ron- Harry iba a la boca para decir algo pero Ginny lo calla con un suave beso- no te voy a pedir que me lleves porque sé que no lo harás, pero por favor no te desaparezcan, necesito saber de ti por lo menos una vez al mes, por lo menos saber que estás bien no es más, saber si sigues con vida

Te lo prometo – dice Harry de corazón- ¿me perdonas por lo que dije hace unos días?

No- dice ella y el la mira sin entender- te perdonare, cuando todo esto acabe, cuando llegues a casa y me mires sabiendo que el mañana es mi lado

Eso es muy complicado- dice el

Pero no imposible- dice ella besándolo, cada beso estaba lleno de pasión y deseo, sus cuerpos ardían de excitación y la ropa empezó a estorbar- vamos a mi cuarto

Vamos- dice él y en un Vaivén de besos y caricias subieron a el cuarto de Ginny, esta vez ella tenía un cuarto para ella sola, no estaba Hermione y no tenía que compartir habitación , ahí de pie se empezaron a desnudarse la bata de Ginny fue lo primero en caer, seguido de su camisón , Ginny desabotonaba con paciencia extrema la camisa de Harry, el la observaba con devoción, la luz de la Luna entraba ligera por la ventana, una vez terminado ella besa y acarició su pecho y con delicadeza la condujo a la cama, no era la primera vez que hacían el amor, lo habían hecho antes en el colegio, pero esta vez era diferente, se tomaban el tiempo para memorizar cada parte del cuerpo del otro, cada detalle por más simple que fuera, sabían que muy probablemente es fuera su última vez juntos.

Ginny levántate tengo que decirte… o por Dios- exclama Ninfadora levantando de golpe a Harry y Ginny que estaban aún bajo las sábanas acurrucados, habían logrado quedarse dormido hace una hora

Cállate Ninfadora- exclama Ginny, parándose asustada corriendo a cerrar la puerta buscando su bata en el piso-¿qué hora es?

Las 6 – dice ella aún boquilla abierta- no lo puedo creer

Pues creerlo ahora necesito que me digas algo, ¿mi hermano ya se levantó?, o ¿mi mamá ya fue a su habitación?- pregunta urgente Ginny

Ehhh no ella está preparando el desayuno, yo vine a levantarte porque tenía algo que decirte- responde

Genial- dije Harry- Ninfadora voltéate me voy a vestir- ella parecía no procesar la información así que Ginny la voltea mientras ella se cercioraba que Harry terminara de cambiarse- me voy, te amo- dice dándole un beso y saliendo con cuidado de su habitación para ir a la de el

No le puedes decir a nadie – le advierte Ginny

¿Cuantos años son que tienen?- pregunta ella algo anonadada

16 y 17 – dice como si nada

Creo que nunca podré borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, yo siempre te vi como una dulce niñita- le dice

Dramática, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?, antes de entrar a mi habitación sin tocar-pregunta Ginny

Como sabes usaremos la poción multijugos así que estés lista temprano porque tu serás la primera en ir de nosotras, vas a llevar un termo donde se echará la posición faltando 10 minutos para que se termine la hora tomarás, te iras a las 8:30, y otra cosa más, necesito que le hagas tomar a Harry una poción para dormir, a tu hermano también

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- dice ella exaltada

Ellos no pueden ir Ginny, no vamos a correr el riesgo de que el señor tenebroso los encuentre, de por sí ya es peligroso para nosotros, para ellos aún más- le dice Ninfadora y ella parece pensarlo

Está bien bajaré más tarde por el desayuno de ellos y cuando se los lleve les daré la poción, sabes que la poción no durará más de dos horas, así que...

En realidad es una mejorada que saque del ministerio, dura casi 8 horas más que suficiente- dice Ninfadora

Dónde no llegue a resultar el plan, nos van a matar- dice Ginny y ella asiente

Lo sé, pero prefiero eso a tener que después rescatar no solo a una persona si no a tres de ella- dice y Ginny está de acuerdo- ve abajo tu madre te necesita también

Está bien y recuerda ni una palabra a nadie Ninfadora- le dice Ginny arrastrando las palabras

Hermione estaba sentada en el pasto debajo de árbol y al lado suyo Orión dormido profundamente, eran las 5 de la mañana y no podía dormir, tenía muchos nervios, iba a salir de la mansión y si tenía oportunidad iba a escapar lo iba a hacer, pero por otro lado le daba miedo hacerlo su hermano podría ser castigado o si ella era nuevamente captura no se imaginaba como iba a ser…

Es muy temprano para que estés despierta Hermione- la voz de Tom sonó fuerte y segura, él no la miraba estaba de pie junto a ella pero su vista estaba en el horizonte

No podía dormir- le dice con sinceridad

Deberías intentarlo hoy será un día muy estresante para ti- le dice aún sin mirarla

Gracias- dice Hermione casi en un susurro

¿Por qué me das las gracias Hermione?- dice mirándola, tenía los ojos rojos, esa mirada que es indescifrable y oscura, la mirada del señor tenebroso

Por dejarme salir, yo sé q…- pero no la dejo termina pues empezó a reír

Todo lo que hago tiene un propósito Hermione, no solo fue por buena gente y de buen corazón que te deje salir, siempre hay algo mas- dice y empieza a caminar

Lo debí suponer- dice ella con algo de rabia

Que descanses Hermione- le dice deteniéndose para mirarla y ahí estaban esos ojos verdes

Igualmente tom- le dice y el resopla, ya no le decía nada por decirle ese nombre, creo que se cansó de insistir, aunque cuando estaba de mal genio nunca se lo decía la única vez que lo hizo recibió un cruciatus-

Miren chicos su desayuno- les dice Ginny entrando a la habitación de los muchachos- eran las 8 de la mañana los habían dejado dormir más a lo demás

¿Qué hora es?- dice Harry levantándose asustado, después de una noche ajetreada había caído profundo en la cama

Tranquilo son apenas las 8-le dice y coloca los dos desayunos en las mesas de noches- vine a despedirme, en media hora salgo para el callejón diagon

Lo dices como si no te volviéramos a ver- le dice ron, por algún motivo Ginny sentía que era así, pero no se lo iba a decir a su hermano y novio, así que fingió su mejor sonrisa

No creas que te libras de mi Ronald- le dice abrazándolo- no importa lo que pase volveré sana y salva

Si no quieres puedes cambiar de lugar con alguien, no tienes que entrar en la boca del lobo y…- dice Harry nervioso y ron asentía enérgicamente

No voy a cambiar mi decisión, está tomada y punto, ven- le hizo señas a Harry de que se fuera a sentar junta a ella y a su hermano-esto es algo que debo hacer, que necesito hacer, ella también es mi amiga y no soy ninguna cobarde y no huiré solo por tener miedo, si tengo miedo, pero aún así sigo firme, los amo muchísimo nunca lo olviden

Ginny- dice ron y la abraza, Harry solo la mira y acaricia su cabello

Tú solo vuelve- le dice Harry y ella sonríe, le da un mini beso y se levanta

Ya me tengo que ir, los veo en el callejón diagon – dice, mentirles le había dolido pero era necesario si querían que esta guerra terminará

Ya es hora- le informa Regulus a Hermione- nos están esperando en la sala principal

Estoy lista, dice mirándose por última vez al espejo- miro con devoción cada parte de lo que había sido su cuarto por ese mes y algunos días, si tenía suerte nunca volvería a ese lugar, ella estaba decidida cuando en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad saldría de ahí- vamos a Snape no le gusta esperar

Por fin- dice Draco cuando ve bajar a Regulus con Hermione- pensé que te habías arrepentido

Que gracioso – dice ella con sarcasmo- bueno ya estoy lista vamos

Todavía estamos esperando a alguien- le informa Snape-

¿A quién?- pregunta con curiosidad Hermione

A mí- dice una voz fuerte detrás de ella, voltea y ve a un hombre de mediana edad recostado en la puerta, ese hombre era tom – perdón la demora estaba resolviendo algo

¿Y tú eres?- pregunta Hermione mirándolo con algo de recelo

Tú peor pesadilla si intentas escapar- le advierte- por algo mi señor me mando, él sabe que no me importa arrasar con medio pueblo si eso implica tener que capturarte o tener que maldecirte hasta que no puedas caminar más y no tengas más opción que darte por vencida, eso soy princesa- le dice sonriéndole fingidamente- ahora vamos solo tenemos una hora

Maldito infeliz- dice Hermione apretando la mandíbula

Solo vamos Granger, después puedes maldecir lo que quieras- le regaña Malfoy

Son las 9:45 voy a entrar a esperar, tu entra hasta que ella llegue- le dice Ninfadora a Ginny

Está bien- le dice, cada una toma un sorbo de la poción y se separan, ya todos están en posición solo quedaba esperar

Hola preciosa- alguien se había sentado al lado de Ginny – ¿te puedo invitar un trago?

Eeeeee no creo que sea correcto- dice Ginny – ni siquiera te conozco

Dónde están mis modales- dice el supuestamente apenado- Regulus black- dice estirando la mano, inmediatamente Ginny abre los ojos sorprendida y estira la mano nerviosa- ¿y tú eres?

Otra chica que huira de ti- dice una voz detrás de ella, era Malfoy- vámonos Hermione quiere ir primero a una tienda y luego si vamos a lo del vestido -Perdónalo le falta una neurona

No está bien- dice riendo

Vamos amigo- dice Draco y Regulus toma su último sorbo de whisky y se va junto con Malfoy, ella sabía que esto que iba a hacer no estaba en el plan pero necesitaba ver a Hermione, así que sale de tras de ellos con sigiló

Bueno Hermione ¿ahora a dónde vamos?- le pregunta Regulus

A una tienda que me encanta- dice y camina decidida, Ginny los siguió por un rato y cuando vio a donde iban a entrar casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa, iba a entrar a sortilegio Weasley

No vas a entrar ahí- le dice uno de sus acompañantes

No voy a hacer nada, solo quiero comprar algo que ellos venden- dice Hermione al desconocido- 5 minutos no más

Está bien, pero ya sabes qué pasa si haces salgo- Ginny estaba con el corazón a mil, los gemelos estaban adentro esa era su lugar en la planeación se llevarán una gran sorpresa al verla.

Buenas en que lo podemos ayudar, vendemos….. Hermione- los gemelos como siempre saludaron a sus clientes muy amables pero nunca pensaron que sería ella su cliente

Chicos- dice ella corriendo a abrazándolos y ellos gustosos la recibieron, claro que el abrazó duro un segundo o dos máximos antes de que Hermione fuera bruscamente separada de ellos

Compra lo que venías a comprar y ya, después nos largamos- dice Tom bruscamente-y ustedes no sé si se dan cuenta pero no vayan a hacer nada estúpido su lugar está lleno de mortifago y el callejón también Así que denle lo que ella quiera y nos vamos

¿Qué quieres Mione?- le pregunta Fred sonriéndole

Quiero un micropuff- les dice sonriendo

Como deceso mi lady, sígannos por acá están, escoge, están de diferentes colores- dice George

Uno lila- dice tomándola- quiero este

Muy bien es tuyo- dice Fred

¿Cuánto es?- pregunta Snape y los hermanos lo voltean a mirar con cara de pocos amigos

Nada- responde George y voltean a mirar a Herm- es todo tuyo, solo cuídalo bien, este amiguito es muy amistoso

Muchas gracias- dice sonriéndoles tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlos- los quiero mucho

Igualmente – dicen ellos viendo cómo ella peleaba para no soltar lágrima

Nos vamos- dice Malfoy- vamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer en primer lugar Granger

Está bien- dice con amargura y se retira del lugar despidiéndose de los hermanos con la mano, Afuera estaba Ginny esperándola cuando vio que iba a salir corrió al almacén de mandan

Buenas – dice Ginny entrando y de inmediato ve a sus amigas ya adentro solo estaban ellas y otras dos mujeres que no conocía, mandan Malkin se acerca y la saluda- estoy buscando un vestido para fiesta, podría mostrarme uno- dice y suena la campana acaba de entrar Hermione con sus seguidores, Malfoy Snape, Regulus y otro

Estoy buscando un vestido de gala- informa Malfoy- ¿que tienes para ella?

Un momento, susan- llama y una muchacha aparece – atiende a esta muchacha mientras yo atiendo al señor Malfoy

Muchas gracias- dice Malfoy y Susán se acerca a Ginny y la lleva a ver vestidos de fiesta

Qué bueno volverlo a ver señor Malfoy, hace tiempo que no pasaba por acá- dice ella y la puerta vuelve a sonar

Perdón la demora- dice una muy ajetreada Narcissa entrando-¿llegué a tiempo?

Claro que si- dice mandan y los guía a ver los vestidos, Hermione estuvo mirando un rato varios vestidos pero ninguno le gustaba, ni siquiera se los probaba mientras que sus amigas se la pasaban dentro de los probadores, esperando el momento

Querida tienes que escogerlo ya nos queda solo 20 minutos y tendremos que volver a la mansión- le dice Narcisa

Está bien me probaré este- dice escogiendo un vestido largo y entallado al cuerpo, Hermione lo toma y se mete al mostrados y luna de inmediato se mete al lado de ella

Hermione, Hermione- la llama luna, pero parece que ella no la escucha así que por debajo del telón se pasa,

Qué diablos – dice algo duro y luna la calla

Soy yo luna, te tengo que sacar de acá – dice tomándola de la mano e intentando desaparecer pero no funcionaba- ¿por qué no funciona?

La tienda está protegida, para desaparecer tengo que salir de acá- le dice Mione

Ay no, dice pasándose a su vestuario dejando a Hermione muy confundida y sin saber qué hacer

¿Por qué la demora?- pregunta Malfoy- vamos Granger

Ya voy- dice saliendo con el primer vestido y se veía hermosa había que decirlo, del vestidor del alado sale luna con otro vestido

No doy más, toca que salir de acá- dice en voz alta dirigiéndose a su amiga que la acompañaba a medirse vestidos

Estas segura, pero ya buscaste bien- le responde Ninfadora

Muy segura – dice ella entrando al vestidor

Ese me gusta- dice Regulus

Mídete este- le dice Narcissa

Pero mamá ese se le ve bien- dice Malfoy

Ella no puede tomar su elección solo con medirse un vestido, Hermione iba a protestar pero la señora Malfoy no la dejo y la empuja dentro del cambiador, cuando luna sale Ginny entra y se pasa al lado de Mione

¿Por Dios y ahora quién eres?- dice Hermione cuando ve a otra mujer aparece por debajo de la tela

Ginny y no hay tiempo, aunque me gusta más el anterior- dice señalando el vestido- solo esperemos la señal

¿Señal?, ¿Que señal?- dice Hermione sin saber que pasaba

Desmaius- gritan desde afuera y todo se vuelve un caos

Esa señal- dice Ginny y coge a Hermione del brazo y la arrastra fuera del vestier llevaba el vestido que Narcissa le había mostrado y era algo incómodo moverse- ¡reducto!

¿Qué es esto?- dice Hermione al ver cómo había una batalla campal en la tienda y se escuchaba que afuera de ella también, pudo visualizar a su hermano, a Malfoy a la señora Malfoy y a Snape peleando contra tres mujer dentro del almacén, solo faltaba y como si lo llamara lo vio y el a ella directamente a los ojos, los tenía rojos podía jurarlo y con Paso decisivo camino hacia ella, Ginny la jalaba del brazo y dispara hechizos a todos lados mientras se cubrían, podía verlo caminar sin preocuparle si lo alcanzaría algún hechizó, uno de dirijo directo a él , pero con la palma de su mano lo desvío y en ese momento Hermione sintió miedo

No puedes huir de mi- grito a solo unos metros de ella, podía ver la puerta cerca unos pasos más y estaría afuera

Ya casi -dice Ginny solo debía que sacar a Mione solo unos cuantos pasos más

¡Ginny!- dijo Mione y ella lo voltea ver el hombre misterioso la había tomado del brazo y en una reacción rápido ella lo golpeó en la entre pierna con su pie, logro soltar el agarre de Hermione lo suficiente para que se zafará y abría la puerta dio un paso afuera solo necesitaba que Hermione también lo diera…

Ni lo sueñes – dijo una voz tomándola nuevamente del brazo a Mione y en un segundo sucedió todo, vio a sus hermanos peleando a su padre a algunos de la orden y vio como Fred la miro y quiso ir a ayudarla y con lágrimas en los ojos ella le sonrió- despídete niña- dice la voz para luego desaparecer junto con él y Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Maldita sea- grita Fred pateando una silla de la casa de Grimmauld place- la tenía ahí, a solo unos metros de distancia y no puedo hacer nada, ella me vio y yo sé que ella esperaba que la ayudara, pero solo…. No pude, no pude enserio lo siento- dice, su voz sonaba algo débil

No te martirices más- le dice George- todos estábamos ahí, debíamos poder hacer algo pero no fuimos capaces

Mi niña, mi pobre niña- llora desconfiada Molly, mientras Arthur la abraza también con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Qué paso?- había llegado Percy por la chimenea- dime que no es verdad, nuestra niña no- le dice tomando a Bill por los hombros y sacudiéndolo

Lo siento- es lo único que dice para luego abrazar a su hermano mientras este también lo abrazaba con necesidad

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Percy ya más calmado

Rescatarla, no importa cuánto nos lleve- dice un muy seguro Remus

¿Y ron? ¿Dónde está?- pregunta Percy

Dormido, antes de que Ginny se fuera les dio una posición dormían hasta las 2 de la tarde más o menos, no les di toda la poción no durará las 8 horas- dice Ninfadora

Pues en este momento sería mejor que se la hubieras dado completas- dice Remus- Harry nos matara y ron también, sin mencionar que se van a ir…

Ya pensaremos en eso- dice Ninfadora- voy a hacer un té y se los voy a traer

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta ya Ginny desesperada, habían aterrizado en no sabe dónde y la había noqueado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, lo único que vio al despertar fue a Hermione acurrucada en una esquina con un vestido mal trecho

En la mansión Malfoy- le responde- me imagino que estamos en los calabozo

Bueno ya despertaron las dulces princesa- dice un Mortifago entrando en la celda- mi señor las solicita

Voldemort- susurra Ginny con temor y el carcelero las saca de ahí, las encadena y las sube a la planta principal

Hermione ¿estás bien?- Regulus se acercaba preocupado a Hermione

Apártese de ella- ordena Tom y Regulus retrocede- mi querida Hermione, yo sé que habrá una explicación razonable para esto que sucedió así que espero que me la digas ahora- dice tomándola del mentón

No lo sé- dice Hermione segura

No me mientas- dice furioso, sus ojos estaban rojos y se podía ver lo furioso que estaba- ¿qué diablos paso allá?

Ya te dije que no lo sé- le grita ella desesperada

Crucio- la maldice y Hermione grita de dolor-¿ya vas a decirme la verdad?- Hermione sacude la cabeza - Crucio- esta vez ella se retuerce en el piso mientras grita- te daré una oportunidad más, ¿qué paso allá afuera?- Hermione vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, no le salían las palabras intentaba decirle que ella no sabía nada- entonces pequeña esto te dolerá, crucioooo- y una vez más Hermione grita

Deténgase ya- grita Ginny logrando zafarse del agarre de un mortifago que no la dejaba moverse ni hablar- ella no sabía nada

Aaaa pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, casi se me había olvidado que teníamos otra invitada- dice acercándose a Ginny- suéltala- ordena al mortifago, Ginny sale corriendo a donde estaba Hermione casi inconsciente-¿cómo te llamas querida?

Ginny, Ginny Weasley- dice mirándolo con rabia aun sujetando a Hermione en sus brazos

Weasley-dice frunciendo el ceño- tenemos frente a nosotros a un miembro de la familia de más traidores de sangre que ha habido- dice duro y todos ríen

Mi señor si me permite puedo encargarme de ella- dice bella acercándose a Tom

¿Mi señor?- dice Ginny

Oh querida déjame presentarme, que falta de modales – dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia- soy lord Voldemort

Como…. ¿Qué?- dice Ginny confundida

Es algo que a ti no te importa- responde- ahora dime cómo pasó todo esto- le exige

¿Por qué te lo diría?- dice Ginny mirándolo a los ojos

Crucio-Ginny soltó un pequeño quejido- mmm veo que eres fuerte, tendré que ser más drástico , crucioooo- ahora Ginny cae al suelo junto a una casi inconsciente Hermione que la ve con ojos de preocupación- ahora habla

Teníamos un plan, entrar a la tienda y desaparecer con ella- dice Ginny

Eso es lógico, quiero saber cómo sabían que ella iba a estar ahí- dice el tomándola del brazo y levantando la de un tirón

No sé, averígualo- le responde ella y el la tira duro contra el pido, Ginny tose un poco de sangre

Veo que tienes deseos de morir, tal vez te conceda tu deseo, pero antes me dirás todo lo que sabes pequeña niña- le dice apuntando le con su varita

Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra- le dice con tono firme

Ginny no- dice Hermione levantándose – no la lastimes

Los Gryffindor siempre tan valientes, está bien Hermione no la torturarme más- dice con una sonrisa falsa- si no estoy mal otra cualidad de los Gryffindor es su gran voluntad de ayudar a los demás, verás pequeña Weasley puede ser que torturándote a ti no te saque una palabra, pero que pasaría si en vez de a ti, vez como tú amiga lo hace, Crucio- apunta a Hermione y una vez más un grito desgarrador sale por su garganta, a pesar que no la había golpeado tan duro, su cuerpo ya estaba bastante débil

Para no lo hagas, no la lastimes - le dice Ginny colocándose en frente de Hermione

Los Gryffindor siempre tan bondadosos- dice el riendo- habla pequeña

No lo hagas Ginny- le dice Hermione mientras tose sangre- por favor

Crucio- y Ginny vuelve a gritar para esta vez caer al piso de dolor, Hermione intenta llegar hasta ella pero se desmaya, estaba demasiado débil, Ginny se levanta con dificultad camina hasta donde esta Hermione, se agacha y pone su cabeza en sus piernas

Hermione, despierta Mione, vamos amiga levántate- dice al borde las lágrimas

Uno más y estará muerta- le informa tom- vas a hablar o ella pagará las consecuencias- dice apuntándole, Ginny lo mira con desprecio nunca había sentido tanto odio por alguien- cru...

Te lo diré, te lo diré, solo no la lastimes - le dice ella-todo fue gracias a un informante, a un infiltrado de la orden que está entre tus filas y por lo que veo es muy cercano a ti

Dime su nombre, dime su maldito nombre- exige Voldemort y Ginny no responde, Camina hacia ella le quista a Hermione de los brazos y la deja caer al piso mientras que levanta a Ginny sujeta solo del cuello- dímelo ahora

No lo sé- dice ahogándose- nunca lo supe- dice ella y Tom la suelta, ella tose y escupe un poco de sangre, estaba débil, no era cualquier cosas recibir un cruciatus de parte del el

Espero que digas la verdad, legeremens- dice y en un momento está dentro de la mente de Ginny busca en los recuerdos más profundos de ella, ve Potter diciéndole que la ama, ve las reuniones de la orden, intenta descubrir el sitio pero es muy confuso nunca lo había visto y tal como había dicho, ella no sabía quién era, el único que sabía era Remus Lupin

Te lo dije- dice Ginny una vez el sale de su mente-

Ginny- dice Hermione que acababa de recuperar un poco la consienta, aún no podía levantarse del suelo lo único que hacía era mirarla con preocupación

Lleven a la señorita Weasley de vuelta al calabozo- ordena Tom

No por favor, déjala ir- ruega Hermione aún tirada en el piso

Súbanla a su habitación- ordena Tom, Regulus se acerca a su hermana, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y con estreno cuidado la toma en sus brazos y la levanta, Hermione lo único que hacía era balbucear el nombre de Ginny una y otra vez, mientras veía como la arrastraba de nuevo al calabozo-

Todo estará bien Herm, tranquila, tranquila – le decía Regulus y Hermione lo miro y se desmayó en sus brazos

Dime que esto es una maldita broma una pésima y muy mala broma- grita ron a Bill- ella es solo una niña, ella no puede estar en manos de ese tipo

Como se les ocurrió drogarnos y mandarla a ella al peligro, ustedes son su familia, su familia y dejaron que ella hiciera el trabajo más duro, ella tenía que sacar a Hermione de ahí, que esperaban que pasará – dice Harry gritando al igual que ron- todos esto es su maldita culpa por no cuidar de ella, mi culpa por no detenerla, culpa de Hermione por no dejar el día que la secuestraron ayudarla, tu culpa ron por sacarme de ahí sin dejar que pelear por ella y yo… yo.. No sé qué hacer- dice sentándose en el sillón y dejando que las lágrimas saliera, diablos dolía mucho, sentía que moría, ella está en peligro por su culpa y no sabía que hacer

Tienes razón en nuestra culpa- dice Bill y todos lo voltean a mirar- es nuestra culpa por no detenerla, la tuya por enamorarla, la de Hermione por estar secuestrada, de ron por abandonar a Hermione y sacarte de ahí, la de Voldemort por ser un maldito sicópata y sobre todo la de Ginny por ser una niña valiente, fuerte, sincera y decida, por intentar ayudar a rescatar a su mejor amiga, si todos tenemos un poco de culpa, pero aun así no nos vamos a quedar acá sentados gritando y pataleando, vamos a hacer algo y lo vamos a hacer ahora, así que podemos sentarnos a morir o mirar una maldita forma de sacar a dos mujeres que son parte importante de nuestras vida de ese infierno y traerlas acá- dice decidido y todos lo miran sorprendido- pueden elegir lo que quieran, yo eligió ayudar y rescatarla, si piensan igual que yo voy a estar en el estudio mirando como rescatarlas- dice y se retira subiendo las escaleras rumbo al estudio de la casa Black

Hermione despertaba muy adolorida, sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía, logró levantar la cabeza estaba en su habitación lo último que recordaba era- Ginny – grita sentándose de golpe haciendo que su cuerpo gritara de dolor

Cálmate, cálmate, no te muevas debe estar muy adolorida, ven toma esto- dice Regulus dándole una posición

¿Dónde está Ginny?- pregunta después de tomar la posición-¿dónde está?, Reg- exige

En los calabozos- dice Regulus mirando al piso

¿Cómo está ella? ¿Has bajado a verla? Voy a ir – dice afanada e intentando levantarse pero su cuerpo no la dejaba

Ella está bien no te preocupes- dice Regulus con una falda sonrisa

Regulus soy tu hermana y se cuándo mientes- le dice mirándolo con severidad- cómo está Ginny

La han torturado por horas, intenta que ella hablé sobre la orden pero…- dice el sin mirarla a los ojos

Ella no lo hará – dice Hermione soltando algunas lágrimas- ella nunca va a decir nada, la conozco, a menos que otra vida además de la de ella ese en peligro ella no hablará

Granger despertaste- dice Malfoy entrando- ven reviso tus heridas, traje pomadas y algunas medicinas

Gracias- dice dejando que Draco la examine

Bueno no estás tan mal, en unos tres o dos días pues estarás mejor, aún tendrás dolor pero podrás caminar sin ayuda de nadie

No tengo tres días, tengo que ir ya a hablar con Tom, tiene que salvar a Ginny- dice Hermione haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse pero su cuerpo no obedece

Tú te vas a quedar aquí- le dice su hermano- el señor tenebroso está furioso contigo y no sé qué te pueda hacer

Pero Ginny- dice Hermione

No me importa Ginny- dice y Hermione habré la boca sorprendido- si escuchaste bien, no la conozco nunca ha hecho nada por mí, sé que es tu mejor amiga pero me importa más tu vida que la de esa niña, así que te quedas aquí hasta que te mejores

Reg ella arriesgo su vida para rescatarme, no puedo dejarla solo pudrirse un una celda- le grita

Pues yo si- dice firmemente – y mientras no seas capaz de defenderte por ti misma no vas a ir a hablar con mi señor, y vas a obedecer a lo que Draco diga

Malfoy di algo- exige Hermione- tú conoces a Ginny ella nunca hablara y conoces a Tom el estado capaz de matarla, nunca me lo perdonaría

Lo siento Granger, pero no voy a hablar con mi señor por ella, no quiero morir, además me tengo que ir, tengo que revisar cómo sigue Severus

¿Snape? ¿Qué le pasó?- dice Hermione

Quien crees que convenció a Voldemort de dejarte salir- dice Malfoy en tono sarcástico

Snape- dice ella en susurro- ¿cómo está?

Mmmmm se puede decir que igual a ti, aunque su castigo fue mucho peor, pero él ya está por decirlo de alguna manera acostumbrado así que se recuperara- termina de decir- me voy tengo que ir a revisar sus heridas

Gracias- dice Hermione y el solo asiente y se retira

Bueno vamos a seguir con el plan que teníamos- dice Bill- solo que esta vez necesitamos rescatar a dos personas

Llevamos horas sentados pensando en algo, sabemos que están en la mansión Malfoy, pero no sabemos en qué parte, no podemos entrar y revisar toda la mansión nos descubrirían necesitamos que estén las dos en un mismo lugar a la misma hora- dice Harry

Mi informante lo puede logrará, solo hay que esperar a que se contacte- dice Remus

Yo les tengo que decir algo- dice Harry – junto con ron hablamos de esto y nosotros nos vamos a ir, no podemos hacer nada acá ustedes lo van a solucionar todo y van a ir por ellas y nos volverán a drogar, mientras que si estamos afuera haciendo lo que Dumbledore nos recomendó podremos ayudar a que él sea más fácil de destruir

No se pueden ir- dice Ninfadora- díganos que es lo que el abuelo les encomendó y los ayudamos, pero no se vayan

Lo siento dora, es una decisión tomada- dice ron- mañana por la mañana nos iremos

Chicos por favor- dice Molly- el mundo no está en condiciones para que ustedes salgan sin protección

Lo siento mamá, mañana después del desayuno nos vamos- dice ron

La cena está lista- informa Kreacher

Ya bajamos- dice Harry y el asiente- listo bajemos

Chiscos piénselo bien- dice Arthur, ya están todos reunidos en la mesa

No nos vamos a desaparecer del todo, nos comunicaremos cada tanto para saber cómo van las cosas tranquilos- dice Harry

No está más a discusión, por favor déjenos tener una última cena tranquila- dice ron

No los podemos dejar ir Arthur- dice Molly a su esposo en susurros, ya todos habían subido a sus habitaciones a intentar dormir y ella se había quedado arreglando la cocina

Lo sé, mañana cuando bajen a desayunar hablaremos una vez más con ellos y si toca que retenerlos por la fuerza lo haremos- dice Arthur

Me parece un buen plan- dice una tercera voz y Molly del susto casi suelta un plato

Remus etas loco, casi me causas un infarto- dice Molly tomándose el pecho

Ya son las 3 vámonos- dice Harry poniéndose los zapatos en silencio

¿La nota la dejamos en la cocina?- pregunta ron

Si está bien- dice Harry

Quisiera no despedirme de ellos así- dice ron

Lo sé pero si decíamos la verdad nos iban a detener así que vamos- y con mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron la sala principal para poder salir

¿A dónde van?- pregunta luna, llevaba puesto unos lentes extraños, lo normal en ella

Estooooo- dice Harry

Se van a ir tan pronto, ¿no iba a esperar a mañana al desayuno?- pregunta ella

No hables tan duro- dice susurrando ron- nos tenemos que ir ahora no podíamos esperar a mañana, no nos dejarían ir

Aaaa entiendo, está bien no diré nada- dice luna- suerte chicos

¿Podrías poner esto en la mesa del comedor?- dice Harry tendiendo le una carta

Sí claro, que tengan buen viaje- dice tomándola y desapareciendo en la cocina y Harry y ron sin basilar un momento salieron de la casa número doce de Grimmauld place sin mirar atrás

¡Ahhhhhhh!- se escucha el grito de Molly Weasley por toda la casa y todos bajan corriendo

¿Qué paso?- dice Bill que es el primero en llegar

Se fuero, ya se fueron- dice hora empezando a llorar

¿Qué?- dice tomando la carta de las manos de su mamá

¿Qué dice?- pregunta Fleur

Sentimos muchos irnos de esta manera pero sabíamos que era la única forma que nos dejarán ir, recuerden que los queremos y que estaremos en contacto, hagan lo posible por ayudar a Ginny y Hermione nosotros haremos lo mismo

Con amor Harry y ron

Estúpidos muchachos- dice Remus enojado- como no lo pensó antes, eso se advertirnos que se iban después del desayuno era una cuartada para que no los estuviéramos vigilando y todos caímos

Déjame ir a ver a Ginny, ya pasó un día desde que está acá y quiero saber cómo está Reg- Hermione peleaba con su hermano para pararse de la cama y el al sostenía impidiéndolo

No vas a ir eso lo hará enfadar, solo algunos mortifago la pueden ver- dice Draco apoyando a Regulus

Me voy a parar y voy a ir a verla y punto- dice Hermione mordiendo a su hermano que se aleja de ella por el dolor y ella se para

No te moverás de esta cama- dice una voz tan penetrante que inmediatamente todo sintieron escalofríos, era tom- salgan voy a hablar con ella

Mi señor ella está débil- dice Regulus

No pedí tu opinión- dice mirándolo, sus ojos eran rojos, un increíble rojo brillante- salga ahora

Y sin poder evitarlo y Draco empujando a Regulus salieron dejándolos solos- salgamos

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Hermione

Vengo a darte una advertencia, agradece que tu amiguita siga con vida solo porque la considero necesaria, pero Hermione si intentas escapar una vez más te juro que la mato- dice mirándola con esos ojos que asustarían hasta el mismo diablo

Yo no intente escapar, me intentaron rescatar- le dice ella

No me respondas, no quiero oír nada de tu boca- le dice – las tarjetas para la fiesta de compromiso serán enviadas mañana, y ya que estás lastimada lo celebraremos este sábado, te dará tiempo para que puedas caminar sin hacer muecas de dolor

Gracias que considerado de tu parte- dice con sarcasmo- claro considerando que tú me causaste esto

Y créeme que te puedo hacer mucho más daño- dice acercándose a ella peligrosamente – no me retes niña, puede ser que ahora me vea más joven, pero sigo siendo muchos años mayor que tú

Tranquilo tu cara de serpiente aún no se me olvida- dice ella

Tú Valentía es una gran virtud tuya, pero créeme en esta situación es tú peor perdición – dice con una sonrisa, mira la pierna de Hermione y la apretada con fuerza haciendo que ella gritara del dolor, luego toma su hombro y provoca lo mismo, estaba muy débil aún, sentía que su cuerpo se iba a romper- descansa niña, no sabes lo que tengo planeado para ti- dice saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa malvada

Hermione ¿qué paso?, ¿qué te hizo?- entra preocupado su hermano a revisarla

Nada- dice ella- solo vino a burlarse de mí


	7. Chapter 7

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que estoy aquí y siento que voy a morir- dice Ginny a Malfoy que le estaba llevando agua

Estas delirando, mira toma agua- dice alcanzando un termo- lo siento no me dejaron traerte comida

Para que quieres que tome esto, para recuperar fuerzas y luego que me sigan torturando, no Malfoy yo sé que voy a morir y no voy a dejar que este sufrimiento se alargue más- dice ella mirándolo a los ojos, estaba sentada en una esquina con la ropa ensangrentada y muerta de frío

No vas a morir, si mi señor te quisiera muerta ya lo estarías, así que toma agua, te ayudará por ahora- le dice Malfoy

Es que acaso no te escuchas, mi señor, le rindes pleitesía a un Sujeto que está loco- dice ella mientras pasando saliva dolorosamente

Sí soy estúpido toma el agua y ya- dice Malfoy desde el otro lado de la reja, no le era permitido entrar, Voldemort lo dejo bajar para que la interrogara y el bajo la botella de agua sin permiso

Déjala ahí después decidiré si la tomo- dice ella acostándose en el piso

No te acuestes en piso te va a dar gripe y en tu estado no sobrevivirías- le regaña- no te la puedo dejar la traje sin permiso así que tómala y ya

Está bien- dice rindiéndose- eres un mandón- se arrastra hasta dónde está la botella y cuando sus labios tocan el agua se toma la botella con suma urgencia

Me voy, veré si puedo venir mañana- dice Malfoy

Dile a Hermione que estoy bien, que no se preocupe- le dice Ginny y el asiente y se va

Tom daba vueltas en su despacho, estaba enfadado si habían pasado cuatro días, pero aún no entendía como era posible que tuviera un infiltrado, ¿quién pudo haber Sido?, muchos sabían que Hermione iba a ir al callejón pues él había aumentado la seguridad , eso lo frustraba y por eso se desquitaba con la niña Weasley, Severus también fue víctima de su enojo, al igual que Hermione, pero no le importaba, él tenía su siguiente movimiento listo, no iba a dejar que su ira lo segara, él era astuto y tenía que pensar claramente para poder ganar está guerra, alguien llama a la puerta

Pase- dice con voz fuerte

Buenos días- dice entrando una Hermione adolorida a su despacho

Mione- llega su hermano corriendo detrás de ella- perdón mi señor ya me la llevo

Déjala- le ordena- retírese y espera afuera -le ordena y el dudoso se retira- ¿que deseas? ¿Por qué me vienes a buscar?

Vengo a pedirte que liberes a Ginny- dice sentándose en un sillón que había cerca a la entrada- ella solo intentaba ayudarme no tiene la culpa

No la voy a liberar, no por ahora- dice Voldemort- tengo algo planeado para ella y se va a quedar aquí un tiempo más

Entonces permíteme llevarla a mi habitación, déjame curarla y que se quede conmigo, ella morirá si la mantienes abajo- le pide con los ojos lloroso

No hagas tanto drama- dice el sentándose sobre su escritorio para poder mirarla mejor, se cruzó de brazos y la examinaba, para Hermione era perturbador verlo mirarla así

¿Entonces? ¿Si puedo?- dice ella con algo de esperanza

No- dice y Hermione suelta algunas lágrimas- tranquila niña ella, se le dará un cuarto y será bien atendida

Qué diablos- dice Hermione-¿por qué?

¿Acaso importa?- pregunta el- más tarde la mandaré a subir a la habitación que está al lado tuyo serán vecinas, si no es más retiraré

Es que no tiene sentido, sería como una invitada- dice ella- ¿qué quieres de ella?

Tú solo ten en mente que le estoy perdonando la vida a esa tonta niña, además tiene que estar presentable después de todo va a ir a nuestro compromiso- dice el sonriendo sarcásticamente- y seguramente querrás que sea tu madrina

¿Cuánto tiempo la vas a dejar aquí?- dice ella algo triste

¿Todo tienes que cuestionar? Solo alégrate ese es mi regalo de bodas, tu amiga junto ti- dice con una sonrisa falsa

Es que…. No eres de confianza tom- reniega ella

Mira niña estúpida no estoy de humor así que no me llames por ese nombre- le dice acercándose a ella peligrosamente, Hermione podía sentir la respiración de el en su cara estaba enfadado muy enojado, se le había escapado decirle el nombre, por protección había subido sus manos para protegerse y ahora estaban apoyadas en unos muy bien marcados abdominales, Dios si que se sentía bien- lárgate ya- le dice haciendo que recobrará el sentido

Si- dice parándose con dificultad y caminando a la puerta

¿En qué diablos pensabas cuando decidiste ir a verlo?- le regaña su hermano

Funciono le dará un cuarto y comida- le dice Mione

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que?- dice el sorprendido

No lo sé, pero mientras lo averiguo me conformo con eso- dice ella- ahora llévame a la habitación quiero descansar aún me duele el cuerpo

Ya deberías haber mejorado- dice el- tus heridas al parecer fueron un poco más graves de lo que pensamos

¡Ginny!- Hermione la abraza muy efusivamente, hace unas horas la habían subido a una habitación y Draco le había curando las heridas y acababa de despertar

Hola Mione- dice también abrazándola- ¿cómo estás?, La última vez, que te vi te veías bastante lastimada

Estoy bien o bueno mejor que tú, enserio siento que estés pasando por esto- dice Hermione

No te disculpes no fue tu culpa, tranquila- dice acariciándole el cabello

Mira te presento a mi hermano, Regulus Ginny, Ginny Regulus- los presenta

Dios se parece mucho a sirius- dice Ginny mientras lo observa

Y tu eres muy hermosa- dice coquetea, Ginny era una niña muy linda, lista y se veía que con un gran carácter, a Regulus le llamaba la atención

Ni lo pienses Reg, la minicomedraje ya tiene dueño- dice Draco entrando

Hurón cuanto te he extrañado - dice Ginny con falsedad

Lo mismo digo- dice el rodando los ojos- bueno te voy a revisar, las pociones que te di deben de estar curando tus huesos rotos y alguna que otra herida, te colocare una pomada para los cortes y moretones que tienes, te ayudarán a sanar y no dejarán marca

¿Desde cuando eres sanador?- dice ella impresionada

Desde no te importa- responde- el y ella rueda los ojos- ahora ven que te voy a aplicar la pomada

Tú no me vas a tocar-dice ella- Hermione lo hará

Como quieras- dice el levantando los hombros- ven Reg déjalas

Pero tal vez debería supervisar- dice el mirando a Ginny que se estaba levantando la camisa para que Herm le aplicará la pomada

Que parte de que tiene dueño no entiendes, ahora vamos- le regaña Draco sacándolo a regañadientes, Hermione le coloco la pomada con cuidado aún estaba muy adolorida y aún así ella quería era aparentar otra cosa uno que otro quejido de dolor se le escapaba cuando Hermione apenas tocar una zona herida

Buenas noches- dice Tom entrando sin avisar y Ginny rápidamente se cubrían

Debes aprender a tocar, no puedes solo entrar así al cuarto de una mujer- le regaña Hermione colocándose de pie

No empieces Hermione que no estoy de humor para tratar contigo- le dice el mirándola seriamente

¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- pregunta ella cruzándose de brazos

Vengo a hablar con la señorita Weasley- dice acercándose a ella tanto que podía sentir como el respiraba- así que muévete de mi camino

Regresa mañana ella es muy débil- le dice y el la mira por un momento a los ojos, era una competencia de miradas Tom no estaba con la suficiente paciente para seguir jugando con ella y no quería lastimar la más, así que hizo lo que creyó correcto

Te dije que te movieras- dice empujándola suavemente, pero como ella aún estaba débil fue suficiente para hacerla caer en la cama, cosa que enfado a Hermione pues la hizo sentir muy débil- ahora niña tú y yo vamos a hablar

¿Qué quiere?- dice Ginny

Te vengo a decir las reglas personalmente, no sales si no estás acompañada de Draco o Regulus y el único lugar donde puedes ir es a los jardines, además de que nunca te quiero ver cerca de mi despacho amenos que lo solicite, comerás todo el tiempo en tu habitación, utilizarás la ropa que se te dé- dice muy serio y ella solo asiente- además de que este sábado celebraré el compromiso con Hermione y tú vas a estar ahí, así que no quiero problemas ese día, yo ordene a mis mortifago no atacarte pero solo si no haces nada, donde llegues a hacer un movimiento en falso te mueres

¿Algo más?- dice ella con supuesto desinterés

Si una cosa mas, espero que te vayas poniendo cómoda porque tú estancia acá va a ser muy larga- dice dejándola de mirar y ahora mirando a Mione- tienes 20 minutos para alisarte

¿Alistarme?- dice ella

Si para que bajes a cenar- dice el caminando hacia la puerta, no me hagas esperar sabes que lo detesto

Si Tom lose, estaré puntual – dice y el solo asiente con la cabeza

¿Tom? ¿Desde cuándo la confianza?- dice Ginny levantando las cejas pícaramente

Tú nunca dejas de molestarme – le regaña ella- ni siquiera en estos momento

No, es mi distracción favorita – dice ella sonriendo

Me voy, más tarde te subirán de comer, me voy tengo que ir a alistarme – dice ella

Está bien nos vemos más tarde- dice y Hermione se retira

Era sábado y ya casi había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido, los hermanos Weasley iban a su negocio como lo hacían todas las mañanas

Diablos Fred tenemos muchas cosas atrasadas- dice George mientras camina y revisa los documentos

Lo sé, lo sé, mejor apurémonos a llegar y resolver esto porque a las cuatro hay reunión de la orden

Si está bien- dice George, iban llegando a la tienda cuando ven un montón de gente reunida frente a su tienda, bueno más de lo normal, así que entre la gente se abren paso entre ellos hasta que logran ver a alguien familiar

Nicolás, Nicolás- llamaba Fred a uno de sus empleados

Chicos llegaron- dice Nicolás algo nervioso

¿Qué le pasó a la tienda?- dice George preocupado

Nada, solo que deberían irse a tomar algo, un café un jugo y después vuelven y para eso ya me habré desecho de todos ellos- dice casi empujándolos para que se fueran de ahí

Apartarse Nicolás- dice Fred empujando al chico y pasando por el medio de todo el tumulto de gente hasta que llega a su tienda

Espérame Fred- dice George alcanzándolo- ¿qué te pasa?- dice mirando pues tenía una cara de espanto- Fred habla

Mira- es lo único que logra decir mostrando la tienda y George mira y queda petrificado como su hermano, en frente de ellos habían varios volantes pegados a la puerta y ventanas dónde se veían una imagen de Ginny siendo castigada con un cruciatus el volante te decía " **el castigo de los desobedientes"**

No puede ser cierto- dice George acercándose y despegando un volante de la ventana, quería asegurarse de que enserio fuera Ginny, pero lógico que sí lo era

Estos malditos hijos de perra, van a pagar por lo que le están haciendo- dice Fred acercándose a su hermano, en ese momento aurores, gente del ministerio y la orden llegaron

Déjenme pasar- gritaba una muy furiosa Molly entre la multitud- no puede ser, no mi niña no, mi bebe- dice una vez que se acerca a la tienda

Mama- dice Charly con la voz quebrada y la abraza mientras ella se derrumba en sus brazos

Mi niña- dice Arthur Weasley mientras su hijo mayor lo abrazaba y le daba consuelo, los dos padres están destrozados y sus hermanos también, rápidamente llegó Remus a donde estaban ellos y les ordenó a la orden que se los llevarán de ahí

Prepare te – le dice Ninfadora a Molly una vez que estaban en Grimmauld place- toma un poco te ayudará

Gracias querida- dice ella recibiendo la taza mientras aún era consola por Charly, mientras que Arthur no había dicho nada y no probaba bocado, solo estaba ahí mirando a La nada mientras sujetaba la mano de su hijo mayor con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de perderlo a el también

Papá deberías aceptar el te- le dice Percy poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura- ¿quieres un poco?- Arthur solo niega con la cabeza

Está bien – dice Tonks, termina de repartir el te a los demás y mira Fred que estoy sentado en las escaleras que dan al segundo piso, tiene apretada su mano en un puño y al parecer no quería soltarla se veía en realidad mal

Tranquila yo iré- dice luna sonriéndole- hola Fred, ¿quieres un poco de te?

No gracias- dice sin mirarla

Está bien me sentiré junto a ti y me lo tomare yo- dice sentándose y mirando como su mano derecha estaba prestada en un puño, el no le dice nada solo deja que ella se siente al lado- te debe estar doliendo la mano

No es nada tranquila- dice áspera mente, pero luna no le presta atención y dirigiéndose su mano hasta la de él y el la aparta muy rápido

No te voy a hacer nada malo- dice y el solo la mira con desconfianza- luna vuelve a intentar tomar la mano de Fred pero estoy vez el se deja, ella mira que su puño está muy fuerte, así que empieza acariciarlo- sabes lo que guardes aquí debe ser muy importante, pero te está haciendo daño así que por favor suéltala- le decía, pero Fred solo la miraba, sentía que podía confiar en ella pero no quería hacerlo, sentía que cuándo abriera la mano le iba a doler mas- eres muy valiente Fred pero hacerte daño no lo va a solucionar, así que por favor ábrela y suelta ese volante, el la mira y sonríe, no sabía cómo había descubierto que era lo que tenía en la mano así que con sumo cuidado la abrió y dejo en descubierto la imagen de Ginny siendo torturada, ella rápidamente le quita el volante y lo guarda en su bolsillo pero aún así él había alcanzado a ver los suficiente como para que el dolor tan intenso volviera- te voy a curar las heridas dice luna y el mira su mano, están sangrado un poco había apretado tan fuerte que se había enterrado las uñas, luna sin que él le diera autorización tomo su mano y con delicadeza lo curo

Gracias- es lo único que dice mientras ella lo cura

Fue un placer- dice ella- ¿quieres te?, El que te traía ya me lo tomé

Si eso estaría bien- dice el mirando su mano ya curada

Está bien- dice luna parándose del lado de el y caminando hacia la cocina

¿Que tenía Fred?- le pregunta Ninfadora curiosa en cuando ella entro a la cocina

Esto- dice sacando el volante de su bolsillo- debe ser muy duro para ellos, es su hermana y se siente tan mal no poder hacer nada

Si lo sé, si es duro para nosotros no me imagino para ellos- dice Tonks mirando el volante y dejando escapar unas lágrimas, se veía muy bien cómo Ginny estaba en el suelo y un rayo salía disparado hacia ella provocado que gritara y volviendo a caer desmayada – bueno no me pueden ver llorando- dice limpiándose las lágrimas

Le llevaré esto a Fred- dice luna tomando un taza y caminando a la salida, vio que estaban los gemelos sentados sin hablar simplemente acompañándose- te traje él te, así que tómalo

Gracias- dice Fred

Bueno yo voy a estar por allá, así que hablamos más tarde chicos- dice luna retirándose

Me agrada- dice George- en este momento es la más cuerda de todos

Si- dice Fred mirándola- ella es rara como lo sabemos, pero tiene algo especial

Especial- repite George mirando a su hermano alzando una ceja

No digas nada George- le regaña Fred

No he dicho nada- se queja y Fred solo voltea los ojos- pero también es linda

George- le dice mirándolo mal

Está bien, está bien- dice levantando las manos en señal de rendición- ven vamos con papá y mamá nos necesitan

Si lo sé- dice también poniéndose de pie y caminando

Te vez hermosa – dice Ginny mirando a Hermione- no sabía que tenías tantas curvas

Cállate Ginny- le regaña Hermione, se estaba probando el vestido que utilizaría más tarde para la fiesta de compromiso

Te vez muy bien Hermione- dice Narcissa quién era quien la estaba ayudando a arreglar

¿Bien?, Te ves más que bien, te vez sexy mujer- dice Ginny y Hermione toma una almohada y se la lanza, el vestido era rojo adelante era un vestido muy sencillo, peor la sorpresa era cuando veía su espalda, tenía prácticamente toda la espalda descubierta y su vestido era ajustado hasta las caderas y de ahí caía hasta el piso

Me siento una zorra- dice ella mirando su espalda- quiero cambiarlo

No puedes mi señor te mando a utilizarlo- le dice Narcisa

Lo escogió con toda la intención de hacerme sentir incómoda- lo acusa- es que mira la espalda no se puede tapar un poquito

Si lo escogió con ese motivo- dice Narcisa con sinceridad- cuando madame trajo los vestidos yo elegí uno más clásico para ti y el me preguntó por el que tienes puesto y yo le dije que probablemente no te gustaría y dijo que entonces será perfecto y me dijo que te lo tenías que poner

Maldito Riddle- dice mirándose al espejo- por lo menos es rojo

En eso tienes razón-dice Ginny parándose al lado de Hermione y mirándose al espejo- no es que no me guste el verde, pero hay muchos tipos de verde, preciso tenía que elegir uno que fuera el de Slytherin- el vestido de Ginny era en sencillo una vestido de tiras con un pequeño escote una cinta de color plata en su cintura y desde ahí caía como el de Hermione, no era tan ajustado pero igual se veía bella

Si quieres cambiamos- dice Hermione y Ginny sonríe

No pueden- les regaña Narcissa- bueno quítenselos, vayan y báñense rápido y empezamos a maquillar las y probarlas

Chicas se está haciendo tarde- grita desde afuera de la puerta Regulus, el tenia que escoltar a Hermione al gran salón donde se la entregaría a Tom y abrirían la gran ocasión con un baile

Ya estamos listas- dice Ginny saliendo

Wuau- dice cuando la ve- estás… wuau

Jajaj gracias- dice – espera ver a Herm

Dile que se apuren- le regaña Malfoy al subir las escaleras, mi señor ya se está molestan….wuau

Eso mismo dije yo- se ríe Regulus

Nada mal Weasley- le dice Draco a Ginny

Gracias, igual tú hurón te ves bastante guapo- dice sonriéndole

Bien vamos bajando nosotros todos tenemos que estar abajo y Hermione tiene que bajar juntos Regulus, ¡mamá!- llama Draco y Narcissa sale

Ya sale esta algo nerviosa, solo me dijo que la dejara un momento a solas- dice Narcissa y junto con Draco y Ginny bajan al salón

No se te ocurra dejarme solas- le advierte Ginny a Draco aferrándose a su brazo- por lo menos hasta que Reg o Herm puedan acompañarme

Estaba bien pero deja de apretarme me estás lastimando- dice y Ginny suelta un poco el agarre, bajan por las escaleras sin llamar mucho la atención y se mezclan con la multitud esperando a Hermione, de pronto la música se detiene y todos volverán a mirar a las escaleras, junto a su hermano Hermione bajaba las escaleras, Tom la esperaba abajo con un traje muy elegante negro que lo hacía lucir extremadamente guapo, Tom no podía dejar de mirarla estaba hermosa, en que había pensado cuando decidió que ese iba a ser ese el vestido

Mi señor le entrego a mi hermana, espero que la cuide – dice Regulus en tono formal

Eso hare- dice estirando la mano para Hermione se la diera, Hermione mira a su hermano nerviosa y toma la mano de Tom, el la toma con extrema delicadeza, la dirige al centro de la pista y espera que la música suene, su mano izquierda toma la derecha de ella mientras que la derecha se posa en la espalda desnuda de ella y ella siente un choque de electricidad por toda su espalda, nunca nadie la había tocado además de ron y se sentía extraña, ella toma su brazo con seguridad – ¿sabes bailar?

Te sorprenderás- dice ella con altivez y la música empieza a soñar y Tom empieza a guiar el baile, se movían por todo la pista con tanta facilidad como si siempre hubieran bailado juntos o hubieran practicado mucho tiempo, pero la verdad era que era la primera vez que lo hacía, en todo momento sus miradas eran fijas en los ojos del otro, era una mirada desafiante y dura, los ojos de el verdes como las esmeraldas y los de ella tan dulces como la miel, la música dejo de sonar y ellos pararon

Solo falta algo – dice Tom acercándose a ella quedando a solo milímetros de su cara, Hermione sentía su corazón salir de su pecho, no quería besarlo, pero tampoco podía negarse, así que al final solo sucedió, el acortó su distancia y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, ella sentía como Tom le pedía permiso para poder besarla mejor y así que con algo de miedo entre abrió un poco sus labios para poder dejar que sus labios se encontrarán, no fue un beso apasionado solo un sube masaje entre ellos y el se separó de ella, todos aplaudió y Hermione juraba que estaba tan roja como su vestido- ya puedes ir con tus amigos, bailaremos más tarde

Está bien – logra decir ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, busca rápidamente a sus amigos, los vio en una esquina del salón ocultos entre la multitud pero igual con un Perfecto ángulo para poder haber visto todo, estaban con cara de sorprendido, se acercó a ellos despacio intentando no llamar la atención- hola chicos- dice algo nerviosa

Draco, Reg y sobre todo Ginny que tenía la boca abierta la miraban sorprendidos, nos salían palabras de sus bocas- ¿qué paso ahí?- logra articular Ginny

No se, no sabía que tenía que besarlo y me dio miedo no hacerlo, se podría enojar y…-le quita la copa de champagne a Reg y se la toma toda de un sorbo

Bueno eso sí que fue una sorpresa- dice Ginny- ¿qué tal besa?

Cállate Ginny- le regala Herm, Ginny la mira frunciendo el ceño, como queriéndole decir que le contara todo- no se okey, no estaba prestando atención a que tal besaba sólo pensaba en cuando iba a terminar

Diablos besaste al señor tenebroso- dice Draco- mi tía bella debe estar muerta de la envidia

No me están ayudando chicos- dice ella rodando los ojos

¿Y no te dijo nada más?- pregunta Reg

Solo que bailábamos más tarde- dice ella buscándolo con la mirada, y lo vio hablando con Severus- me duele el estómago de solo pensarlo

Pues no baila nada mal- dice Ginny- no te vayas a enfadar, pero se veían perfectos, era como si hubieran practicado por mucho tiempo, además de que no se dejaban de mirar

¿Y quieres que no me enoje?- dice Hermione poniendo sus brazos en su cintura, luego resopla y se relaja- siempre nos miramos a los ojos es como nos retamos el uno al otro

Sí el día que el fue a mi habitación también paso eso- dice Ginny- es algo extraño pero bueno

Hola Draco- saluda Astoria acercándose a ellos-hola chicos

Hola, estás muy bella- dice Draco sonriendo como bobo- ¿quieres bailar?

Me encantaría- dice sonriéndole y Draco se va junto con ella

Quien lo iba a pensar, el hurón tiene corazón- dice Ginny y Reg y Hermione ríen- Herm no te asustes pero tú prometió viene hacia acá

Buenas noches- saluda Tom muy formal- si me permiten les robaré a mi prometida un momento

Claro no hay problema -dice Regulus- ven Ginny vamos a bailar

¿Me necesitas?- pregunta Hermione nerviosa

No realmente, solo quería bailar – dice ofreciéndole el brazo para que se fueran a bailar- te ves algo nerviosa

Para nada- dice ella, llegan a la pista y el vuelve a tocar su espalda desnuda, y su cuerpo de vuelve a estremecer, maldice eso, ella sabía que él lo pudo sentir

No parece- dice el empezando a bailar- dime Hermione, ¿por qué te pongo nerviosa?

¿Por qué me besaste?- le pregunta y él sonríe con cierta ironía

Eres mi prometida, era lógico que lo iba hacer, además no fue un beso en si, solo un sube toque de labios- dice mirándola a los ojos y ella se ponía un poco roja- si quieres, te puedo enseñar lo que es un beso- detiene el baile y se acerca a ella peligrosamente, dejando que sus labios solo se rozaran, el podía sentir el pecho de Hermione inflarse agitadamente y eso le gustaba, le gustaba tener el control en la gente, mientras que Ginny y Reg observaban todos con cara de espanto-Jajjjajajja tranquila no lo voy hacer, el día en que te bese correctamente será porque tú me lo pedirás

Eres un…-dice-dice Hermione con rabia, aún estaban a milímetros el uno del otro- nunca te pediré que me beses, de mi boca no saldrán jamás esas palabras

Hay más de una forma de pedir un Beso querida- dice dándole un pico en los labios- ahora ve con tus amigos y disfruta la velada

Maldito -dice ella en voz baja cuando el se retira

Dios tienes que contarme ya que paso ahí- dice Ginny atónita- eso fue muy sexy

¿Sexy?- dice Hermione mirándola

Se podía sentir la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos- dice Regulus

Eres mi hermano- le regaña ella

Pero no siego- dice Draco acercándose con Astoria – todo el salón se dio cuenta ya de eso

Por eso lo hizo, maldito imbécil- dice Hermione- bueno Vamos a bailar y tratar de disfrutar la noche- el resto de la noche fue muy normal, a veces Tom y Hermione bailan pero nada raro sucedía, solo se miran el un al otro como siempre lo hacen, le presento a varias personas y hablo con ellas, los hombres siempre con sus mujeres al lado, pero por más elegantes y seguras que se veían, siempre se veían algo sumisas, no hablaban a menos que su marido pidiera su opinión y no se podían alejar de ellos si no pedía permiso primero, casi todas las parejas eran así, menos los Greengrass, se veía el amor entre ellos y como esa mujer se desenvolvía de una manera agradable, luego pensó en como seria ella, muy seguramente le tocaría que ser como las esposas que piden permiso para hablar, iba a ser la señora del señor tenebroso después de todo.


	8. Chapter 8

La tortura de Hermione por fin termino, estaba en su habitación acompañada de Ginny, Ginny salía del baño cambiada y lista para ir a dormir- ¿qué te preocupa?- pregunta Ginny

¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy normal- dice Herm saliendo de sus pensamientos y poniéndose de pie para recoger su ropa y entrar a cambiarse, pero cuando sale una Ginny cruzada de brazos la están esperando sentada en la cama

¿Que no me has contado?- dice Ginny- cuéntame lo que sea debe ser muy importante para que tengas esa cara

No es que sea importante- dice ella- solo es algo que no me esperaba

Hermione habla claro- dice Ginny

Te lo voy a decir pero no te burles de mi, solo quiere que te pongas en mi posición y entiendas por qué estoy nerviosa- dice Hermione a Ginny

Tranquila ven y siéntate- dice Hermione la obedece-bien ahora cuéntame todo

Recuerdas que tu me dijiste que se veía una atracción entre tom y yo- dice Hermione- lo que paso es que yo le pregunté qué porque me había besado y el me respondió que era lo más lógico y que en realidad no había sido un beso de verdad que si yo quería él me podía enseñar- dice Hermione tan rápido que apenas se le entendía y Ginny la escucha con mucha atención al mismo tiempo que estaba sorprendía- entonces él estaba apunto devolverlo a hacer y se detuvo como pudiste ver y me dijo que cuando yo quisiera ese beso se lo tendría que pedir y también que ahí mas de una forma de pedirlo

Wuau- dice Ginny -con razón se sentía esa tención, pero ¿qué es los te preocupa?

Que eso realmente llegué a pasar, porque maldición Ginny no te burles, pero tengo mucha curiosidad- dice Hermione colocando sus manos en su cara pues estaba muy roja

No hay que negar que ahora Voldemort es muy sexy- dice y Hermione la mira sorprendido- es la verdad y tú lo sabes, es muy guapo, si así fue en su juventud ahora entiendo porque todos lo querían, pero recuerda que aún sigue siendo una persona malvada, que hace daño a los demás sin importar que, hoy se portó como un caballero y esta semana también estuvo bastante tranquilo, pero eso no significa que es diferente

Yo nunca pensé que el este cambiando, eso lo sé, solo que lo que él dijo me dejó una gran curiosidad- responde Hermione

Es normal a cualquiera que ese hombre coquetería tendría interés en saberlo, solo que no puedes caer en sus juegos eso es lo que el quieres- dice Ginny

Tienes toda la razón- dice Hermione – no voy a caer en su estúpido juego, solo fue algo pasajero y ya, no voy a pensar en ello

Bueno esta bien, Ahora vamos a dormir- dice Ginny

Mañana tengo clase con Snape- dice Hermione- así que tendré que descansar muy bien

Era de día en la casa de Grimmauld place, todos estaban sentados desayunando en silencio hasta que un ave toca a la ventana

Es una carta de Harry- dice luna abriendo la carta

¿Qué dice?- pregunta Remus

Hola, les escribo para decirles que ya nos enteramos de los volantes que ayer se colocaron en la tienda, ron está calmado por el momento pero fue algo muy fuerte para el, y yo… bueno también estoy más calmado, en este momento nos hace falta Hermione en el grupo ella nos pudo haber calmado a los dos en vez de dejarnos destruir todas nuestra tienda a golpes, cosa que sucedió ayer, le pedí a ron que regresará con ustedes pero se negó a hacerlo, si quieren pueden escribirnos algo el ave esperara una hora y si no tiene respuesta regresará, espero que todos se encuentren bien

Con amor Harry

Pobre ron y Harry – dice luna-quieren escribirles

Yo les escribiré- dice Arthur y todos lo voltean a mirara sorprendidos el no había hablado desde ayer – voy al estudio ya bajo

Está bien querido- dice Molly sonriéndole- pobre mis dos niños solos pasando por esto, por lo menos nosotros los tenemos a la orden y a nosotros mismos

Ellos estarán bien mama- dice Percy abrazándola

Buenas tardes- saluda Tom a Hermione, Regulus Draco y Ginny que estaban sentados debajo de árbol habitual jugando cartas- Hermione ven conmigo un momento

Está bien- respondió de poniéndose en pie- nos vemos más tarde chicos

¿Cómo te fue hoy con Snape?- le pregunta ya Tom

Bastante bien a decir verdad- dice Hermione- pero no me trajiste acá para hablar, dime para que me necesitas

Te vengo a avisar que a partir de mañana y hasta que llegue el día de nuestra boda todas las tardes a las 2 de la tarde hasta las 6 estarás conmigo en mi despacho- le dice y ella lo mira sorprendida

¿Por qué?- dice atónita

Vas a organizar nuestra boda y yo te estaré supervisando- le informa mientras camina – además que estudiaras conmigo, aún te falta mucho que aprender después de todo no ha determinado la escuela

¿Por qué me haces esto?- dice Hermione mientras lo perseguía- sabes que no quiero hacerlo y tampoco quiero estudiar contigo

Lo se querida- dice Tom mirándola a los ojos- pero es parte de tu castigo por querer escapar

Y me culpas por intentarlo- le grita ella- no me dejas hacer nada aquí, además no quiero estar aquí

Aún así te di una orden y no obedeciste- le dice el también alzando la voz- era una orden muy simple y no la seguiste así que atente a las consecuencia

No soy un maldito mortifago tuyo que sigue las órdenes ciegamente – le dice ella- si querías una esposa fiel una que siguiera cada maldita orden que quisieras hubieras elegido a la loca de Bellatrix, pero escúchame bien Tom yo nunca voy a obedecerte no eres mi jefe, no eres mi líder o mi señor, voy a ser tu maldita esposa ten eso en cuenta

Aún diciendo todo lo que quieras vas a seguir mis órdenes y tu lo sabes, puedes ser que no lo hagas con agrado pero las sigues, así que mañana en mi despacho a las dos- dice con severidad- y se voltea y se va

Estúpido tom- reniega Hermione llegando a donde sus amigos- seguirás mis Ordenes bla bla bla

¿A quién le hablas?- pregunta Draco

Acaso te importa- le responde ella y el solo levanta las manos en señal de rendición- puedes creer que desde aquí hasta que me casé voy a tener que estar con él todos los días en la tarde

Hermione sabes que cuando te cases con el va a dormir con el todas las noches y tendrás a ir a muchos eventos y estar al lado de él en todo- dice Ginny- tómalo como un entrenamiento

Estas del lado de el- dice ella mirándola mal y ella solo niega con la cabeza- entonces no digas esos

Está bien está bien calma- dice Reg- tienes un genio horrible

Hermione toca la puerta del despacho de tom- adelante- se escucha desde adentro

Buenas tardes- dice Hermione entrando mientras Regulus solo mira desde la puerta

Buenas tardes- dice revisando unos papeles – la próxima vez no es necesario que la escolte hasta acá, solo ábrele la puerta y ella baja

Si mi señor- dice Regulus-¿y para salir a tomar el sol?

Solo cuando venga a verme, solo en ese momento puede estar sin vigilancia- dice aún sin levantar la mirada- ahora retirarse

Eh pensado en esto muy bien, siempre he soñado con mi boda y siempre he querido que sea perfecta, así que de ahora en adelante pondré un gran esfuerzo en esto, tendré las mesas perfectas, el pastel perfecto, las decoraciones perfectas, mi vestido tiene que ser demasiado perfecto y….

Si ya entendí el mensaje, vas a tener la boda perfecta- dice Tom sin mirarla

Tendré todo lo que siempre quise, solo me faltaría el novio perfecto, peor bueno estoy atorada contigo así que haremos lo mejor posible- dice Hermione

¿Se supone que me ofenda?- le pregunta levantando la mirada y mirándola con una sonrisa en su boca

No, bueno hablando de otras cuestiones de cuánto es mi presupuesto- dice Hermione sacando una libreta y lapicero de su bolso- espero que sea bastante….

No hay presupuesto querida- le dice el apoyando su cara en su mano- puedes hacer lo quieras sin pensar en cuanto costaría

Muy bien entonces empecemos- dice ella mirando la lista

Perfecto trabaja calladita, planea lo que quieras y yo después lo apruebo- dice el y deja de mirarla para volver a su trabajo

Está bien- dice ella y así pasaron las siguientes tres horas Hermione se encargó de pensar en cada detalle, haciendo una lista de todo lo que necesita, mientras Tom trabajaba en algunos planes – listo termine la lista quieres revisarla

Muéstrame- dice y ella le pasa el rollo de pergamino- debe ser una broma enserio necesitas todo esto

Hasta la última cosa- dice parándose de su asiento y estirándose- estoy cansada, esto es muy agotador

Pues deja de pensar en esto por hoy, ahora vamos a estudiar ve a mi librero y busca el libro de astronomía avanzada, empezaremos a estudiar- dice el y ella obedece-enserio necesitamos semillas de lo que sea que hayas escrito acá

Si planeo hacer una decoración con ellas- dice restándole importancia, empieza a buscar el libro que Tom le indico pero encontró algo mejor- no puede ser cierto

¿Qué?- pregunta el

Tienes el libro de ruinas antiguas más difícil de encontrar en el mundo- dice ella sonriendo- solo hay seis libros como esté en el mundo, el autor los escribió a mano y los repartió entre personas que pensaban que lo merecían

Si lo se- dice el como si nada

¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- dice abriéndolo y empezando a pasar las páginas

Ten más cuidado con ellas son muy frágiles, además que la tinta se va desgastando hay que saberlo manejar- le regaña quitándole el libro- el me lo dio

Como es posible el murió hace años- dice

Por si lo olvidaste soy muchos años mayor que tu- dice- un día en el orfanato donde me crie nos sacaron a un parque y me encontré a un señor que estaba sentado mirando a los demás niños jugar y me vio a mi leyendo un libro, se me acerco y me dijo que porque no jugaba y le dije que no le veía la gracia en perseguirnos los unos a los otros, me preguntó qué porque me gustaba leer le dije que así uno aprende y no hay nada mejor que el conocimiento, así que me dijo que me iba a dar algo muy especial ya que yo lo era, era un libro que él había escrito y que era muy importante que lo cuidara y me lo dio, agradecí y nunca más lo volví a ver, leí ese libro y me pareció impresionante era magnífico todas las cosas que tenía cuando se lo enseñe a una de mis maestras me dijo que lo que estaba escrito en el no era verdad y me sentí engañado así que lo bote en el fondo del armario y ahí se quedó por mucho tiempo hasta que entre a Hogwarts y me di cuenta lo importante que era- le relata

¿Y cómo era el?- pregunta emocionada- Dios es que el mismísimo Teodoro Gutiérrez te dio este ejemplar, es uno de los mejores libros escritos en la vida, en Hogwarts hay uno pero está en la sección prohibida, la profesora Mcgonagall me dejó medio mirarlo, solo estudiantes de séptimo lo pueden ver con un permiso especial

Fascinante – dice el sin interés- bueno yo te lo puedo prestar para que lo leas pero lo tienes que hacer acá y además con sumo cuidado

Te juro que seré muy cuidadosa- dice abrazándolo-gracias gracias

Sí, si ya tranquila no es para que me abraces- dice el apartando la- toma puedes empezar

Si está bien- dice tomando el libro ya sentándose

Así pasaron los siguientes 10 días ella concentrada en sus preparativos y estudiando ,y el trabajando, de vez en cuando el salía pero igual ella bajaba a su despacho a trabajar, hablaban de vez en cuando de cosas aburridas comida favorita, color favorito, postre favorito etc… se podía decir que estaban aprendiendo a llevarse bien, estaban cada día más cerca de la boba así que Hermione se la pasaba gritándole a la gente cuando llegaban con malas noticias sobre su boda , que las flores que ella quería de pronto no las puedan alcanzar a traer completas, los manteles estaban de otro color y cosas así, en esos momentos Tom se divertía bastante, era cómico como la gente se asustaba al verla tan furiosa, claro que no es tan divertido cuándo le pasó a él

Tom quiero que me digas que color – dice mostrándole una paleta de colores

Esta- dice señalando algo pero sin mirar

Seguro no creo que conviene mucho- dice ella pensativa

Tienes razón- dice el sin saber ella que le decía, aprendió que cuando quería evadir un conversación lo único que tenía que hacer es darle la razón eso le gustaba

Me estás escuchando- le pregunta ella

Aja- responde el

Bueno entonces quiere este color, además de que quiere este arreglo floral en la entrada parecerá…- Tom asentía a todo lo que ella decía cosa que le parecía sospechoso ya que a él le encantaba contradecirla, era como su deporte favorito- y entraré subida en un elefante gritando Gryffindor es lo mejor

Sí claro lo que digas- dice el calculando unas cuentas

¡Tom!- grita ella pegándole a la mesa y poniéndose de pie apoyándose en la mesa haciendo levantara la vista- tú me vas a prestar atención porque está también es tu boda, además que fuiste tú el me obligó a casarte contigo, así que dejas de hacer lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo y me pones cuidado, mi boda va ser perfecta así tú seas el novio así que no la vayas a arruinar, quedó claro

¿Siempre eres así de mal genio?- pregunta Viendo como la chica se ponía cada vez más roja

Estoy hablando muy enserio, deja ya mismo esos papeles a si no vas a ver el problema que puede armar tu prometida cuando no le pone atención- dice acercándose a él con rabia

Ya calma, uy con razón casi no tienes amigos, con ese carácter- dice él y ella lo fulmina con la mirada

El lunes llego y ya era hora de bajar a donde Tom, así que se cambió sujeto una cola en su cabello y bajo al despacho, tocó varias veces pero nadie responde día, estaba a punto de irse cuando lo vio llegar, estaba lastimado y caminaba con dificultad, paso por el lado de ella sin decir nada y entro al despacho ella lo siguió

¿Qué te paso?- dice Hermione viendo como el se quitaba la camisa y dejaba ver sus heridas

Nada importante- dice el mirando su espalda en un espejo se veía bastante mal

Como que nada importante, tienes la espalda terriblemente lastimada, ¿conque te quemaste?- le pregunta ella cuando ve su espalda

Con fuego- dice y ella rueda los ojos, eso era obvio lo que quería saber era como, el abre una puerta que está en su despacho y se ve su habitación entra en ella y Hermione no espera una invitación y entra también

Eso ya lo sabía lo que quiero saber es como- dice ella refunfuñando- donde tienes las pomadas te las pondre en la espalda- dice Hermione

En esos gabinetes señala un cajón dónde se veían muchas cosas- Hermione se acerca y revisa entre las mucha pasiones y lo encuentra, se voltea para preguntarle si es esa y encuentra a Tom en toalla-¿ qué haces?- dice tapándose los ojos

Puedes ver no me molesta- dice riendo- primero me voy a bañar y luego me aplicas la pomada

Está bien- dice ella mirándolo de arriba abajo, Dios si que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, el entra y sale con un pantalón y su torso descubierto- ven siéntate y te aplico la pomada

Está bien dice terminando el de secar el pelo, se siente en la cama y ella le aplica la pomada, el se queja un poco pero no era para menos las heridas eran bastante graves, Hermione no sabía cómo aguanta tan bien el dolor, se imaginaba que era por haber partido su alma- diablos Hermione con más cuidado

No sea quejetas- le regaña ella, ella aplicaba la pomada y al mismo tiempo podía sentir su espalda musculosa y bien formada, Dios sabía quién era ese hombre pero aún así ella era de carne y hueso y si que le gustaba lo que miraba – ahora ¿me dirás que fue lo que paso?

Tus amigos intentaron robarme algo mío- dice y Hermione se estremece- pero tranquila no lo lograron, lograron escapar pero no obtener lo que querían

Y cómo saliste lastimando de esta manera- pregunta ella

Es una historia muy chistosa quieres que te cuente- dice el con ironía- tus amigos entraron a la cámara de Bellatrix y querían robar algo, pero no pudieron y cuando intentaron escapar lo hicieron liberando a un dragón, así el fuego me alcanzo a rozar la espalda y otra cosa buena es que no se enteraron que yo había ido, aún no saben que tengo esta cara eso me da ventaja, así que tranquila querida vamos ganando

¿Llevaste tú varita?- pregunta curiosa

Por supuesto que no, así hubiera sido muy fácil para ellos averiguarlo- dice el con malicia- soy muy astuto Hermione no lo olvides

Ya lo sé- dice ella con siento resentimiento- bueno ya está

Vamos a mi despacho aún tenemos mucho que hacer y solo queda una semana para la boda

Pensé que no importaba mucho- dice Hermione acusadoramente

En realidad no mucho pero no quiero que me vuelvas a gritar como loca desquiciada por no prestarte atención, enserio cuando haces eso te vuelves un fastidio - le reclama el y sale de su habitación para el despacho, se sientan un rato y hablan de la música, comida y manteles, y un montón de cosas que ya habían hablado pero que Hermione quería volver a revisar, ella no podía dejar todo en manos de Narcissa, su boda iba a ser perfecta y eso implicaba que ella lo hiciera

¿Aún te duele la espalda? –pregunta y el solo rueda los ojos- voy a mirarla

Claro que no- dice el- no seas fastidiosa- ella se para de la silla y se dirige hacia el y el frunce el ceño- quítate- le dice, pero ella camina decidida, el intenta evitarla pero ella sigue intentando ver su espalda así que el la coge y con sus brazos la voltea quedando la espalda de ella pegada a su cuerpo- dije que no- le dice al oído

Mi señor…- un muy apurado Regulus entra y queda sorprendido de lo que ve, parecía que el señor tenebroso abrazaba a Hermione por detrás y ella lo dejaba muy complacida, además el no traía camisa- ehhhh perdón, pero Bellatrix está como loca, más de lo normal está persiguiendo a Ginny por todo el jardín y maldice a todo el que la enfrenta

Ya voy- dice Tom como si nada- entra a su habitación y coge una camisa y con algo de dolor se la coloca- ya vuelvo, no te puedes ir

Está bien- dice ella preocupada por Ginny, el sale del salón y cierra la puerta- no te atrevas a decir nada, no te doy permiso

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?- dice Regulus ignorándola- él está a medio vestir y te sujetaba por los hombros muestras besaba tu cuello y quieres que no piense nada

El no me besaba el cuello, me está diciendo algo al oído- dice ella y el aun así la mira acusadora mente – me estaba diciendo que me apartara de él y...- su hermano aún lo mira más acusadoramente- okey eso tampoco se escuchó bien, es q...

Lo siento mi señor no vuelve a suceder, perdón- decía Bellatrix que venía detrás de Tom Rogando por su perdón

Ya bella- le dice el- vete a tu casa

Mi señor -dice ella con tristeza

Ya me oíste vete no te necesito aquí- le dice y Hermione ríe por lo bajo al ver la cara de bella

¿Qué te causa risa?, niña estúpida-le dice bella a Hermione

Dije que basta – dice alzando la voz tom- vete, largo de aquí bella no te quiero ver

Si mi señor- dice ella haciendo una reverencia mirando con desprecio ve a Hermione que está sonriendo y se retira

Regulus déjanos solos- le dice Tom y Regulus de va- debes hacerte respetar, es muy fastidioso tener que defenderte siempre

Y que se supone que le diga- dice ella- que está loca, que deje de decir bobadas, no Tom eso es muy infantil

No, debes decirle que no se atreva a hablarte así, que tú eres su superior- dice Tom y se acerca a Hermione- tú vas a ser mi esposa en una semana , vas a tener un poder sobre la gente que nunca pensaste, aprovéchalo- dice acomodándole un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja

No lo sé- dice Hermione- no creo que la mejor opción sea humillar a todos y demostrar mi poder

Créeme es la mejor opción que tienes, eres la bruja más brillante que he conocido en mucho tiempo- le dice seriamente- si lo sabes aprovechar serás una gran bruja

Mmm gracias- dice ella algo dudosa, era muy extraño que él le dijera eso

Ya te puedes ir si quieres, tu amiga esta en su habitación y muy enfadada- le dice entrando a su habitación y dejándola sola


	9. Chapter 9

Y el martes llegó, por la mañana Hermione estuvo ocupada haciendo unos arreglos desde ya a la casa, su boda era el sábado y no quería improvistos, Draco, Reg y Ginny, la seguían por toda la casa mientras ella dirigía a todo mundo para que la casa estuviera perfecta

-apenas es martes, esto lo puedes hacer el jueves o el viernes- se queja Draco, por favor vamos a tomar un descanso

-no, además solo estoy mandando a limpiar las habitaciones y corriendo los muebles, Probando algunas decoraciones y la combinación de colores- dice Hermione mientras caminaba por el gran salón donde iba a ser la recepción mientras leía su Li reta, habían decidido que la boda fuera afuera pero la recepción no, según Tom era más cómodo

Muero de hambre, vamos a comer- le dice reg.

-llamen a iris ella les traer a algo, Ginny que dices este Color o este- dice mostrándole dos tipos de tela que tenia

-depende ¿con que lo vas a combinar? – pregunta y las dos chicas se envuelven en una conversación de tipos de telas y colores

Buenos días- dice entrando Tom por la puerta- veo que no estás haciendo tu tarea

Buenos días saludan todos- ya la hice, ahora estoy ocupada en algo más importante, ¿qué tela prefieres?

¿Qué tela prefiero?, ya habíamos acordado el color- dice la y Hermione lo mira con decepción-¿qué?

No pregunto el color pregunto el tipo- dice ella como si fuera lo más lógico

¿A caso importa? – pregunta el y Hermione francesa el ceño y se para seria

Claro que importa Tom, son las que van a ir colocadas acá- dice para doce de bajo de un arco- si colocamos este tipo de tela caerán elegantemente pero si utilizamos esta el color tendrá más vida y la tela será más fácil de manejar

Repito, ¿acaso importa? – dice y Hermione lo mira furiosa y tanto Reg, Draco y Ginny ríen por lo Bajo, Hermione los vea a mirar mal y ellos callan interés tanto ocultar su risa, Hermione vuelve su mirada a Tom y estaba lista para empezar si discurso de lo importante que es- elije esta, si va a dar la vida al color y es más fácil de manejar, creo que es lo más apropiado, la gente está acostumbrada a ver cosas elegante, se diferente muestra les que no tienes que ser igual a ellos

Gracias- dice Hermione Apuntando en su Libreta- bueno ¿para qué viniste? , no creo que solo fuera para hablar de telas

No, necesito que los dejen solos- dice y todos los q estaban en la Sala se empiezan a retira hasta quedar completamente vaciar- sabes hoy fui a mandar a uno de mis mortifago a hacer una tarea no importa cual y me dijo que no podía porque tú lo habías mandado a revisar unos manteles, lo deje pasar luego llame a otro y me dijo que el estaba encargado de las flores y que hoy tenía que ir a mandar a hacer unos arreglos más que pediste, y eso sucedió con otros tres mortifago que llame, todos están ocupados con diferentes tareas que les mandaste a hacer- dice él y Hermione se pone Roja, entonces querida mi pregunta es, ¿a quien de ellos puedo llamar a hacer algo? porque parecen que todos están es a tu disposición- dice el con algo de rabia

Pues en mi defensa, tú me dijiste que los podía utilizar para hacer las tareas que yo no puedo hacer personalmente- dice Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa, veía que Tom estaba serio, más de lo normal

Si pero no te dije que utilizarás a todos ellos- le alza la voz- hay en la mansión como 20 de ellos que están libres que los tengo para tareas simples como la que hoy iba a mandar a hacer así que dime cariño ¿cuantos quedan disponibles? – dice con rabia

Puesss… . Mmmmmm yo creo que unos 7- dice mirando su libreta mientras hacía dibujitos en ella, sabía que Tom se enojaría

Siete- dice el mirando la con enojo, desde Agüera del Salón, Draco Reg y Ginny estaban escuchando la conversación

Ginny por favor vámonos, si nos pillan estamos acabados- dice Reg y ella niega con la cabeza

Si nos matan es por tu culpa- dice Draco

Calle a en par e llorones, saben cuántas veces he escuchado las conversaciones de la orden si que ellos se dieran cuenta, ahora dejen escuchar- les regaña y los tres vuelven a prestar atención a lo que dicen

Te voy a prestar solo a 7 mortifago Hermione ni uno mas- le dice el

Son muy pocos y tengo mucho que hacer- dice ella

No es mi problema arréglalo como puedas – le dice el y empieza a caminar hacia la salida

Tengo que arreglar lo de la comida, lo de la decoración, los recuerdos, el baile…- dice y Tom para enseguida había alcanzado a girar la parrilla de el a puerta abriendo la un poco y pegándoles un susto a los tres chicos que estaban afuera pues casi los descubre

¿El baile? – pregunta el

Si el baile, acaso crees que es solo colocar música y bailar- dice ella y asiente con la cabeza- pues no lo es, esta los músicos y..

No se necesitan músicos solo un tocadiscos y ya- dice y Hermione niega con la cabeza- te lo mostrare- dice arrastrando a Hermione a la mitad del Salón y colocando música

Tom espera- dice pero él ya le había quitado la Libreta de las manos y la había llevado al centro del salón- no me refería esto

Tu dijiste baile pues bailemos- dice el tomándola de la cintura y empezando a bailar- Hermione sonreír – vez estamos bailando

Si pero la que to quería decir… - no puedo terminar la frase pues Tom la tomo de la cintura y la levantó dándole unas vueltas, haciendo que ella soltara un gritico pues no lo esperaba, para después pasar a reír

No lo hacer nada mal señorita Black- dice Tom mientras siguen bailando

Usted tampoco – dice ella cortésmente y Tom la vuelve a levantar para darle una vuelta y ella ríe

Quiero ver que pasa ahí a dentro- dice Ginny, ya están los tres escindidos detrás de una pared esperando que Tom saliera para ellos entrar

No lo hagas, si te descubren… - pero Ginny lo presto atención a lo que dijo y camino hasta ala puerta entre abierta y los vio, Hermione sonreía mientras bailaba con él, de vez en cuando Tom la alzaba le daba vueltas y ella reía pues siempre lo hacía sin dar alguna señal, pudo ver también una leve sonrisa en la boca de el, mientras la veía a ella reír, parecían una pareja de verdad compartiendo un buen momento

Ves ya está solucionado esa parte- dice y Hermione sonríe

Digamos que sí, tu Ganas, acortar mi personal que me esta ayudando a 7 mortifagos- dice y el asiente con la cabeza

Señorita Weasley ¿no le enseñaron que espiar es de mala educación? – pregunta y Ginny queda de piedra como pudo saber que ella está ahí, de pronto siente que algo se arrastra a su lado

Maldición- dice por lo bajo- es que pasaba por aquí…

Ahorre se la explicación y espero que no allá estado mucho tiempo ahí- dice mirándola seriamente

No acabe se llegar miente- dice

Dime nagini que sucede- dice y la serpiente habla- me tengo que ir, escoge a las 7 persona y me dices cuales son, nos vemos en la tarde en mi despacho

Si esta bien- dice Hermione y Tom y la serpiente salen de la habitación

El baila bien- dice Ginny h Hermione la mira mal- ¿qué?

Cállate- dice y su hermano y Draco entran, el resto del día fue muy normal en la ayude fue al despacho le dio los nombres de las personas que la iban a ayudar y de paso estudio un poco, así hasta que llegó la noche subió se cambió y bajo a comer, después subió y se acostó había sido un día muy estresante

La boda es el sábado- dice Remus- tenemos todo muy bien calculado, solo tenemos que hacer que a la hora que nosotros necesitemos ellas dos estén en un mismo lugar que no esté lleno de mortifago, tenemos dos lugares posibles, el baño de mujeres que tiene reservado para la recepción o el cuarto de una de ellas, la boda será en la noche a eso de las 8 y la recepción será alas 9, así que a las 7 estaremos nosotros en acción para que a las ocho que las vayan a buscar ellas no estén ahí

Harry y ron llegaran aquí el mismo sábado, no van a ir pero si las estarán esperando acá- dice Ninfadora- necesito que todos estemos concentrados y listos, vamos a entrar a la mansión Malfoy, donde en ese momento está lleno de mortifagos y el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, así que estén listos

Aun no entiendo porque vamos a entrar preciso ese día a es ahora donde la seguridad va a ser mas- dice Joan un novato

Porque no se lo van a esperar y esa es nuestra ventaja – dice Charly- así que amigo, espero que estés listo para entrar a la boca del lobo

Estoy listo para rescatar a tu hermana amigo- dice Joan sonriendo, Charly y Joan llevaban un año y medio trabajando juntos, Joan era su subordinado y un mago estupendo, había entrado a la orden hace apena una semana para poder ayudar a su mentor y amigo a rescatar a su hermana

Bueno si eso es todo, quiero que repase muy bien el plan, a más tardar el jueves sabremos en donde estarán ellas ubicadas en la mansión y podremos definir si usamos el pla

Eran las 3 de la tarde del día miércoles y Hermione se paseaba por el despacho de Tom leyendo su libreta- me puedes decir que tienes ya me tienes mareado- se queja Tom alzando la vista de sus papelea

Estoy Intentado imaginarme la entrada con los arcos y estaba contando cuantos iba a poner, y también en el jardín hay algunas cosas que mande a arreglar y nos sé si las terminaron, está mañana aún les faltaban bastantes

¿Qué mandaste a arreglar? – pregunta curioso

Unos arbolitos que los mande a mover, es que mira yo estoy aquí parada y la estrada es casa y si pasaba por acá- Dice ella haciendo la musa y el ríe – ¿de qué te ríes?

No se dé que me hablas, no te entiendo tus señas- dice y ella poner mala cara- Tranquila tengo la solución

Dime- dice ella

Salgamos y me lo muestras de paso me puedes preguntar por todo lo que quieras, sobre temas decoraciones y etc... Tienes una hora para eso, después me dejas volver a mi trabajo en paz- dice la y ella acepta

En el jardín Draco, Ginny y Regulus jugaban con un balón, cuando a lo lejos ven a Tom y Hermione caminar juntos- no lo creo- dice Reg

Parece que se llevan bien – dice Ginny, se veía como Hermione le intentaba explicar a Tom las cosas que ella había cambiado, se movía de un lado para otro haciendo gestos con las manos que nadie entendía, se veía que Tom sonreía y los tres quedaban sorprendidos, el la miraba y le prestaba atención mientras ella parecía una loca moviéndose por todo el lugar

Bastante bien- Dice Draco

Y aquí va a ir un arco con mis flores favoritas y… - no puede terminar de decir pues Tom la había riojano a un arbusto- Oye – reclama ella levantan doce y caminando hacia donde él estaba – ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Me pareció divertido- dice el como si nada y sigue caminando y ella frunce el ceño y lo persigue mientras alega

Ya no se llevan tan bien- dice Ginny y los otros dos asienten cinco la cabeza mientras ven la escena, de pronto la pelea cambio Tom se volteo y encaró a Hermione ella quedó petrificada mientras el se acercaba a ella la tomaba de la cintura- no lo creo va a pasar- dice ella esperando el beso

No quiero ver- dice Reg pero no voltea la cara

Donde está la cámara cuando se necesita- dice Draco mirando sorprendido, de pronto Tom se aleja de ella y empieza a caminar y deja a Hermione paralizada, le toma un tiempo respirar sacudir la cabeza e ir detrás de el para mostrarle otra parte del jardín

Ustedes vieron eso, que le habrá dijo para que la dejara así de impactada- dice Reg como hermano sobre protector, pero Ginny no pensaba eso, Mione se había paralizado por los nervios de que casi la besa, además de que la actitud de ellos dos había cambiado desde la fiesta de compromiso, ella siempre hablaba de lo inteligente te que el era y que se estaba portando muy bien con ella, mientras que él no se había vuelto a meter con ella y además lo que había visto ayer y hoy parecía algo muy raro

Yo creo que mejor seguimos jugando- dice Draco sacando a Ginny de su pensamiento- después de todo mañana ya es jueves y Hermione nos pondrá a todos a hacer muchas cosas y desde hoy estoy escuchando sus gritos- dice y todos ríen

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y Ginny y Draco y Regulus estaban debajo de un árbol, el árbol de siempre entonces vieron Cómo Snape se secaba a ellos con paso apresurado- señorita Weasley necesito hablar con usted por favor Acompáñame

Mmmmm ¿para qué me necesita? – dice ella con algo de duda

Sólo Acompáñame -le dice muy serio Así que ella decida seguirlo se despide de Regulus y Draco y le dice que se verán más tarde- ustedes estén tranquilos yo mismo la llevaré a su habitación y la encerrare

Después de alejarse de ellos el profesor Snape la lleva a una habitación donde puedan estar más tranquilos y nadie los escuche- ahora dígame para que me necesita?

Necesito que abra su mente y me deje entrar- Ginny lo mira desconfiada – abra su cabeza, sólo hágame caso confía en mí por esta vez es algo que tiene que ver con su familia

Está bien pero sólo por esta vez -Ginny cierra los ojos y se concentra en dejar su mente en blanco mientras snape coloca sus manos en la cabeza de Ginny y pronuncia las palabras legeremens y Ginny puede ver cómo el profesor entra en su mente y de un momento a otro su mente queda en blanco y sólo escucha la voz de El -escúchame con mucha atención Weasley porque sólo lo diré una vez el sábado Cuando te estés arreglando junto con Hermione para la boda Necesito que estés junto a ella en todo momento tu familia como los de la orden van a venir a rescatar las pero para eso a las 7:45 tienen que estar en la habitación de ella

Como sé que lo que me dices es verdad le preguntó -Ginny con dudas- usted mató Dumbledore, como sé que ser mi familia va a venir a rescatarme y no es sólo un plan suyo para hacernos daño a mí y Hermione-por la mente de Ginny empezaron a aparecer imágenes de snape y Remus hablando

Mira con atención y ve que no te digo mentiras -dice algo enfadado-tú sólo encárgate de estar ahí y nosotros haremos el resto no se lo puedes contar a Hermione

¿Porque no? antes debería contárselo así estaremos preparadas- responde ya

Tú sólo sigue mis órdenes- le dice snape sale de su cabeza- Espero que sepa manejar está con discreción Weasley nos veremos el día de la boda -dice y con paso decidido empieza a caminar hacia la salida

Espere profesor tengo que decirle algo- snape se voltea a mirarla- aún no confío en usted pero gracias por lo que está haciendo por mí y por Hermione- snape sin responder nada se voltea y sale por la puerta

Hoy ya, es jueves y quiero saber porque no están las mesas que encargue aquí hoy- gritaba Hermione aún mortifago- más te vale que estén hoy en la tarde aquí si no quieren problemas

Si señora- responde este y se va

Reg necesito que vayas a revisar lo de las luces del jardín, al parecer tienen complicaciones con eso y también con las decoraciones – le dice y el asiente y se va, prefiere estar en otro lado que estar con ella, estaba muy estresada y por lo tanto de mal genio, no me mal entiendan, la ama, pero Hermione es algo difícil de manejar cuando esta estresada

Draco va y revisa lo de las bebidas- le dice Herm

No las puedo dejar solas- dice el – no se si se te olvido pero aún eres por decirlo de un modo prisionera

Ya lo sé genio- dice ella rodando los ojos- estoy esperando a alguien que nos va a cuidar

¿Quien? – dice el, no se le ocurre nadie

Hermione querida, perdón por la demora- Narcisa entra en el Salón elegante como siempre

¿Querida? – dice Draco incrédulo

No te preocupes, igual estoy terminando de organizar este desastre- dice Hermione sonriéndole

Te entiendo cuando organice mi boda fue estresante y eso que tuve más tiempo que tu- le dice ella

Bueno, ¿vamos? - pregunta ta Hermione

Si claro, vamos a tu cuarto o al de la joven- dice señalando a Ginny

No al mío, ordene que llevarán todo allá- dice ella

Hola madre- dice Draco llamando la atención de el a mujer que le dio la Vida

Cariño no te había visto, estás muy guapo hoy, bien hablamos más tarde tengo que acompañar a estas jovencitas a hacer algo muy importante- le dice saludado lo y al mismo tiempo despidiéndose

Fue gusto hablar contigo madre como todos los días- dice para el solo

Sabes si te ven hablando solo la gente pensara que estás loco- dice Theo entrando por la puerta

Muy gracioso- le dice volteándolo a mirar- ¿cuándo llegaste?

Ayer en la noche, el señor tenebroso se va a casar es un gran evento desde ya tenemos que estar preparándonos – dice el con sarcasmo

Mejor acompañarme a revisar las bebidas- dice Draco

Esa propuesta me gusta- dice y los dos jóvenes salen del Salón

Bueno Ginny ese es tu vestido- le dice Narcisa

No me gusta como se me ve- dice Ginny desde adentro

Sal y vemos que podemos hacer para arreglarlo- dice Narcisa, Ginny sale con un vestido largo suelto y que tenía hombreras

Esta horrible- dice Ginny

Si tienes toda la razón- dice Hermione- arreglémoslo

No se, mi señor lo eligió para ti y no quisiera desobedecer- dice la señora Malfoy

No hay problemas, yo le digo que yo hice las remodelaciones a último minuto pues no me gustaba – dice Hermione

¿Con que varita lo harías? – Pregunta- no suena buena mentira

Lo hice al estilo muggle- dice Hermione- tengo aguja e hilos en unos de estos tantos cajones, el otro día se me daño un vestido y le pedí a iris que me trajera algo para arreglarlo y me trajo un montón de cosas

Mmm esta bien, solo porque no quiero que ninguna se vea mal- dice Narcisa- ¿pero segura que después estarás bien?

El no me hará nada, esta semana ha estado cumpliendo mis caprichos así que tranquila- dice Hermione y Narcisa frunce el ceño algo dudoso, Voldemort haciendo lo que ella dice, suena muy raro

Solo cambien mi vestido- dice Ginny y Narcisa saca su varita y empieza a remodelar lo, cambio esas horribles hombreras por un bello escote en v, el color azul rey por uno claro ya no era un vestido suelto sino uno ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí caía se habría un pequeño volado hasta la rodilla- segura que tu pudiste haber hecho esto con aguja he hilo

Si, solo que diré que me pase toda la noche remodelándolo en vez de unas horas- dice y todas ríen

Ahora la mejor parte tu vestido- dice Narcisa- mi señor lo quería escoger pero me negué es de mala suerte

Lo hubieras dejado entonces- dice Hermione

Haber ven Ginny ayúdame a colocárselo- dice Narcisa- era un vestido blanco estilo princesa, con forma de corazón, la parte de arriba tenia un bello encaje con incrustación de piedras finas, en su cintura un bello cinturón y de ahí caía montanos de tela haciendo ver su vestido grande y Hermoso

Estás hermosa Mione- dice Ginny una vez terminaron de colocarle el vestido, que hay que decir no fue nada fácil

Que te parece, intente buscar el vestido con forme me diste tus indicaciones- dice Narcisa

Es perfecto- dice Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, era su vestido soñado, se sentía hermosa y especial, se miraba al espejo y podía creerlo- muchísimas gracias, es realmente hermoso yo, creo que voy a llorar

De nada querida lo hago con mucho gusto- dice ella- siempre quise tener una hija con la a pudiera hacer esto, pero en cambio tengo a Draco, así que gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad

Bueno ahora quítatelo vamos a empezar con las pruebas de maquillaje y peinado- dice Narcissa- le diremos a iris que nos traiga el almuerzo porque esto va para largo

Esto es emocionante- dice Ginny- te vas a casar es increíble

Si todo es perfecto excepto que no me caso con el hombre que amo- dice Hermione algo triste

No, no te deprimas- dice Ginny- te lo prohíbo no me importa con quien te cases debe estar radiante piensa en cosas buenas

Ella tiene razón, yo tampoco me case amando a mi marido, pero con el tiempo el amor entre los dos surgió y hoy me alegra haberme casado con el- dice Narcissa

Es muy diferente, tu marido no iba a ser el rey de la oscuridad y la maldad - dice Hermione

Puede ser, pero en ese tiempo él era parecido lo que estás describiendo- dice ella sonriéndole – ten fe en que puedes ser feliz y Veras lo que puedes lograr

Eso espero- dice Hermione

Bueno no más Charlas tristes- dice Ginny- ahora a lo que vinimos, entre Narcisa y yo te dejaremos hermosa

Bueno chicos mi informante ya me aviso donde van a estar- dice Remus- van a estar en la habitación de Hermione, entonces espero que tengan el plan muy claro

Solo una duda- dice Charly- cuando entremos ellos van a estar en el altar, así que nosotros vamos a entrar por la puerta principal ya que el altar esta en la parte de atrás de la casa, mi pregunta es ¿cómo vamos a hacer que ninguno de ellos de aviso? – pregunta

Tenemos que ser muy exactos, lamentablemente no podemos saber cuantos van a estar custodiando la entrada, pero vamos a ir lo suficientes para cubrir los a todos, las ideas es atacar a la vez, no dejar la posibilidad de que ellos den aviso, y así vamos a ir entrando por toda la casa, primero la primera planta y así hasta llegar al cuarto de Hermione, siempre que se cruce un pasillo se ve primero el número de mortifago y se atacan a la vez

Eso era todo, estoy listo para rescatar a mi cosita hermosa y a Hermione- dice Charly

Ella detesta que le digas Así- dice Bill riendo

No me importa, llevó meses sin verla y resulta que ahora tengo que ir a rescatar la de las manos del psicópata, no me importa si me golpea la voy a llamar así, lo merezco la rescate- dice sonriendo

Harry y ron llegaran el sábado en la mañana Recuerda Molly- así que tenemos que volver a acomodar los cuartos

Eso es lo de menos, con la celebración que haremos cuando la recupérenos, ¿quién va a dormir? – dice Fred

Así se habla hermano- dice George y todos ríen

Severus te estaba esperando- dice Tom

Siento la demora mi señor- dice Snape entrando al despacho, en el estaban los hombres de la confianza y más cercanos a el

Saben últimamente se ha estado infiltrándose información de nuestros planes- dice y todos empiezan a murmurar, mientras Snape ponía su cara inexpresiva

Dígame quien mi señor y yo misma lo torturare- dice bella emocionada

Gracias por tu actitud bella pero no va a ser necesario, tengo un plan – dice y todos se callan y lo escuchan con atención- he de decir que si alguien en esta mesa es el culpable es momento de hablar, prometo que su muerte va ha ser rápida y sin dolor, pero si me entero que fue alguien que hoy está aquí les puedo asegurar que desearan no haber nacido

Maldición hoy es viernes dice Hermione, aún me falta mucho que decorar, Draco necesito que llames urgente a tu madre

Esta bien, no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, acabamos de almorzar por lo menos déjanos reposar el almuerzo, aún tienes todo el día de mañana

Claro que no, para mañana todo estará listo o me dejo de llamar Hermione-dice ella -Ahora llama a tu mama

Esta bien ya voy- dice levantándose de su a ciento y caminando a la lechuzeria.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y casi todo estaba listo, los muchachos estaban exhaustos y Hermione, Ginny y Narcisa también, solo les faltaba acomodar un pequeño arreglo en el altar y estaba todo listo, Hermione tenia que admitir que sin la ayuda de Narcissa nunca lo habría logrado ya que por más que Ginny estuviera ahí, no podía mandarla a hacer algo, siempre tenían que estar juntas y Narcisa si podía, así que con gran esfuerzo de las tres terminaron antes de lo esperado

Esta perfecto- dice Hermione mirando su obra de arte- creo que es hora de ir a comer algo

¡Siiii!, por fin, estoy hambriento- exclama Regulus

Te entiendo amigo- dice Draco colocando su mano en el hombro de el- también muero de hambre

Buenas tardes- saluda Tom a todos

Mi señor- responden Draco, Reg y Narcisa con una pequeña reverencia

Buenos tardes- dice Hermione, mientras que Ginny no le dice nada-a que debo el placer

Necesito hablar con la niña Weasley- dice y Ginny se pone blanca como un papel

¿Conmigo? – pregunta ta nervios

Así es niña, así que ten la amabilidad de acompañarme – dice él mientras empieza a caminar

Espera- dice Hermione y el voltea- eeeehhh Ginny se ha portado bien no te puedes quejar de nada no entiendo para que la necesitas- dice Hermione de nerviosa

No es de tu incumbencia que voy hablar o hacer con ella- responde con veneno y Hermione lo mira asustado, tenían el cuerpo de ella delante del de Ginny como protegiéndola- no me has escuchado te dije que me siguiera

Ya voy- dice con voz fuerte y segura y sale detrás de Hermione y empieza a caminar hacia donde el estaba, pero una mano la detiene

Suelta Hermione- le dice Tom con una fría- no le voy a hacer daño, te prometo que mañana ella asistir a nuestra boda- dice eso riendo de una manera que te ponían los pelos de Punta

Hermione suelta me – le orden a Ginny segura- suéltame- le repite con voz autoritaria y Hermione lo hace y ve como Tom y una muy asustada Ginny aunque no lo demostrar a caminaban hacia dentro de la mansión

¿Por qué Ginny no aparece lleva una hora en el despacho de tom?- dice Hermione mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación mientras Draco Regulus y Narcissa la miraban

Calma te quería, el dijo que ella iba a estar bien- dice Narcissa

¿Y desde e cuando le creemos? – Dice mientras se tiraba en su cama boca abajo- si algo le pasa…

No me paso nada- dice Ginny mientras abría la puerta

¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Qué quiere? – todas esas preguntas la bombardearon mientras ella caminaba y se sentaba en una silla

No se los puedo decir- dice con lágrimas en los ojos

Vamos Ginny ni seas recatada en este momento, escupe lo, si el te amenazó tranquila nunca le diremos que los contaste- dice Regulus y Hermione y Draco lo apoyan

No le se puedo decir- dice aún más fuerte

Ay no mi niña- dice Narcissa- es lo que pienso que es – dice y Ginny solo asiente con la cabeza mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla

Ginny, ¿qué paso? – pregunta Hermione con preocupación

Me voy a mi habitación- dice con algo de rabia- que descansen- y sale de la habitación de Hermione para entrar a la de ella, Draco va detrás de ella para cerrar el cuarto

¿Qué Diablos paso? – reclama Hermione a Narcissa

No se e los puedo decir me da miedo poner en peligro a Ginny- dice y los demás la miran sin entender- después se los contare por ahora me retiro- dice y se despide de todos y sale

¿Tienen idea de que sucede? – pregunta Reg

Yo tengo una- dice Draco- pero si es lo que pienso que es, entiendo porque mi mamá no puede decir nada ni yo tampoco

Ay maldición dilo y ya- dice Reg

No puedo, no sabemos que tanto esta comprometida la vida de la comadreja- dice y tema Hermione grunge el ceño- solo te recomiendo Hermione que no le preguntes más sobre eso, es mejor

Esta bien- dice ella al ver la cara de seriedad de Draco

Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dice Reg- duerme bien mañana es el Gran día

Jummm- dice Hermione- el mejor todos- dice con sarcasmo

Solo descansa – le dice su hermano y el junto con Draco salen de la habitación, a pesar que estaba cansada le tomo basta te tiempo quedarse dormía, pensaba en lo de Ginny y en que podía ser, se le ocurrían muchas cosas pero solo una tan grave para callar la y desea de verdad que no fuera esa, mientras que Ginny no dejó de llorar hasta pasada la media noche, donde las lágrimas la acuñaron para quedarse dormida

El gran temible sábado llegó, Hermione se levantó más temprano de lo normal, estaba boca arriba en su cama pensando en lo que ahora sería su vida, tenia tantas dudas y preguntas, no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, ni siquiera se acercaba la hora de la boda y su corazón ya la tía a mil por segundo, no quería casarse no de esta manera y no con el, no quería ser su esposa, tener que estar al lado de el, tener que besarlo y tener que acostarse con el, podía estar cambiado físicamente todo lo que quisiera pero aún así no dejaba de ser el, y no se podía imaginar con el en una cama sin ropa y… mejor deja de pensar en eso se dice a si misma, se levanta de la cama y se va a dar una ducha, no sabía si quería que el tiempo pasará rápido y acabar con todo esto o que pasará lento y esperar a que nunca llegara

Buenos días- dice Reg entrando al cuarto, Hermione salía del baño ya cambiada

Hola Reg- dice ella sonriendo sin gracia

Tu hermano que es tan especial te trajo un desayuno, muy rico y nutritivo para empezar la mañana con la mejor energía

¿En serio? – dice Hermione mirándolo incrédulo

Te prometo que hoy va a ser el mejor día de tu vida, te voy a ser reír te voy a consentir y hare que te olvides que hoy vas a desposar a mi señor- dice mirándola con ternura- así que a partir de este momento no se habla más del tema

Hola Hermione- dice Draco entrando seguido de una muy callada Ginny- ¿nerviosa por el gran día? -dice Regulus francesa el ceño y Hermione ríe

Lo normal- dice ella restándole importancia – ¿cómo estas gin?

Bien- dice Con honestidad- ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?, prometo no separarme de ti ni un solo día, hoy va a ser el mejor día que hayamos vivido las dos

¿Y dónde nos dejas a nosotros? – Pregunta Draco- que cruel te has vuelto comadreja

Ustedes no importan-dice Ginny y ellos la miran mal y Hermione reí por segunda da vez, era extraño apenas comenzaba el día y ya está sonriendo de verdad, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón hoy va a ser un gran día, desayunaron a lo grande comieron los manjares más ricos después salieron a los jardines y hablaron jugaron rieron a más no poder, para después pasar a la piscina hay almorzaron la comida más deliciosa y rara que jamás hallan probado, cada uno pidió lo que más le gustaba y lo que quería probar, eran cerca de las tres y media de la tarde y tal y como prometieron los chicos todo estaba de maravilla aún faltaban horas para la boda y no se preocupaba por ello lo único que hacía era disfrutar el momento o así fue hasta que Tom los interrumpió y se llevó a Hermione por un momento.

Miren la hora que es y ustedes aquí – la regala Narcisa q se acerca a ellos con una mirada des aprobatoria

Aún faltan 2 horas- se queja Hermione

Créeme tenemos el tiempo justo, así que tú y la pequeña Weasley viene conmigo ya

Hola mama un placer verte- dice Draco

Ustedes día también a cambiarse- dice en respuesta y toma a los amigas de los brazos y a regañadientes se las lleva de ahí.

Todos están listos y en posición solo esperan las orden de Remus para acercarse a la mansión y una vez el la hizo 20 personas se acercaron por la entrada principal, antes de derribar lo escudos se encontraron con cinco mortifago haciendo guardia y al mismo tiempo y con el mismo hechizo desde las penumbras le lanzaron un petrificus totalus , quedando tendidos en el suelo y ellos avanzaron, les tomo cerca de 15 minutos derribar todas las protecciones de la casa pero finalmente lo lograron sin ser detectados

Hermione sal ya de bañarte, solo tenemos una hora para arreglarte-le decía Narcissa Malfoy-Ginny ya se está maquillando y yo ya estoy lista solo faltas tu

Ya voy, no sé porque tanto afán- se queja, se coloca una bata y se sienta en su peinadora para dejar que Ginny y Narcissa la empezaran a maquillar y peinar

Habían pasado ya el jardín delantero y habían tenido que aturdir a otros siete mortifagos, era evidente que la cantidad de seguridad que había era demasiada, pro gracias al muy planeado rescate que Remus organizo no tuvieron muchos inconveniente, entraron por la puerta principal gracias a que la boda iba a hacer en el jardín todos estaban ahí, pero aun así tuvieron mucho cuidado al entrar , la planta baja estaba casi toda en penumbras menos una puerta que estaba cerca al jardín principal donde se suponía iba a hacer la recepción, se escuchaba el murmuro de las personas y la música los invitados estaban llegando, según el reloj de Remus aún faltaban 40 minutos y el solo necesitaba treinta

Ginny no me tires el cabello- se quejaba Hermione

Querida tenemos que trabajar más rápido aún falta ponerse el vestido y accesorios-apura Narcissa a Ginny

¿Cuánto falta?-pregunta Hermione nerviosa

Cuarenta minutos-dice Narcissa- mueve esas manos, pareciera que quisieras que llegara tarde

Prefiero que no llegue-dice en voz baja pero no lo suficiente ya que Narcissa y Hermione la escucharon-si ya me oyeron no me juzguen

Ustedes cuatro cuiden la puerta principal- les ordena Remus a los gemelos y a dos personas más de la orden, subieron con mucho cuidado a la segunda planta donde se encontraron con varios mortifagos que demoraron un poco en desarmar, aseguraron todo el segundo pio, necesitaban que todas las salas fueran seguras pues habían derribado todas las barres menos una la de aparición , esa era la única que emitiría una serie de alerta y necesitaban mantenerla arriba por lo mismo, hasta que Remus diera la orden y los gemelos la bajaran para pode desaparecer

Ninfadora se queda como la líder de este grupo-informa Remus a otras cinco personas que se quedaron cuidando el segundo nivel, entre esos Charly

Bien es hora del vestido, linda ven para acá- dice animada Narcissa

Aún faltan veinte minutos-dice Ginny -porque no esperamos un momento

No nena después del vestido vienen los accesorios y lo que quede de tiempo es para que ella se prepare

Si Ginny, mejor vístanme, tengo que pensar e intentar relajarme unos momentos antes de salir de aquí- dice con lágrimas en los ojos

Narcisa nos puedes dejar solas, yo le ayudo a vestirse-dice Ginny- baja ya te alcanzamos

Está bien- dice ella con ternura- pero en un momento suben Regulus y Draco por ustedes

Remus va empezar a subir las escaleras cuando se escucha que desde el tercer piso alguien va bajando, ordena a todos esconderse detrás de un muro y como la sombra pasa por el lado de ellos sin notarlos y ellos continúan subiendo

Ya estas lista-dice Ginny- te vez radiante

Es un hermoso vestido-dice mirándose en el espejo-no sé qué hacer Ginny-dice mientras la lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos

Toso va estar bien, lo prometo- dice Ginny- ten fe en que no voy a descansar hasta sacarte de aquí

Ni siquiera sé que decir en los estúpidos votos matrimoniales-dice y las dos ríen

Solo míralo y piensa que estas en frente de la persona que más amas y dile lo que sientes, lo que quisieras decirse si se casaran hoy –dice Ginny

¿Qué voy a hacer?, hoy también es la noche de bodas-dice escandalizada

Pues veras tu parte femenina tiene que estar...-dice Ginny y Hermione la calla

Ay puerca eso ya lo sé-dice Hermione-solo que...ay olvídalo –dice sonriendo forzadamente

No te pongas así ya te lo dije, te voy a sacar de aquí cueste lo que cueste

Ya te escuche, pero no puedes hacerlo yo...-es interrumpida por el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose

Subían rápido pero con cuidado al tercer piso, Remus iba a la cabeza y detrás los Weasley, visualizo la quinta puerta y rápidamente se acercan a ella

Tengan cuidado y estén listos-dice Arthur, Remus se acerca a la puerta y escucha unos murmullos inentendible

Con cuidado y estén listos- dice Remus y de una patada abre la puerta

Llegue yo-se anuncia alegre Regulus

Regulus me asustaste- se queja Hermione y Ginny lo mira mal

Upsss, ceo que no esperaban verme a mí-dice Draco Malfoy acostado en la cama mirándolos victorioso

Qué demonios-dice Remus y los demás se acercan a mirar, todos se quedaron pasmados, mientras Remus miraba si era la puerta correcta

No se equivocó profesor-dice levantándose y caminan hacia ellos- ellas estaban aquí, solo que aproximadamente unos dos horas atrás

¿Qué?-dicen todos estupefactos

Que llego tarde –le dice sonriendo-pero tranquilos, les tengo una sorpresa en el piso, para que no se vayan con las manos vacías

Te ves simplemente hermosa. Le dice su hermano abrazándola- mi señor quedara loco por ti

Gracias-dice ella algo apenada

Bueno es hora de ir bajando, mi señor ya nos espera-dice Draco entrando- se ven muy bien, ambas

Bueno eso sí que es raro, un elogio e Draco Malfoy-dice Ginny y Draco rueda los ojos

Vamos bajando, Regulus no la demores tanto, tu sabes cómo se pone el cuándo le toca que esperar-dice Draco-comadreja-dice poniéndole el brazo para que ella se sujete

Huron-dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tomándolo del brazo y saliendo de la habitación, Hermione y Regulus reían, era algo cómico verlos, eran amigos pero ninguno lo iba a admitir en voz alta

¿Nerviosa?-pregunta Regulus

Aterrada-dice ella-solo vamos quiero terminar con esto

Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo-le dice Regulus- nunca te dejare sola-ella le sonríe con ternura y tal como Draco y Ginny, Hermione salió del brazo de su hermano

¿De qué hablas maldito niño?-le grita Bill

No los vamos a capturar, ustedes no nos interesan y como ni Potter ni Wesley vendrían, no los queremos, pero por su intento algo los espera en el salón de baile

Bajen todos a mirar ya-ordena Remus y todos bajan las escaleras apurados y corren al salón principal donde se escuchaba música, ven a Ginny bailando sola en todo el salón vacío y en cuanto ella los ve se detienen y cae al piso en un mar de llanto

Lo siento, lo siento, no pude hacer nada, se la llevaron-dice mientras sus hermanos y madre corren a abrazarla

Buenos tardes- se escucha la voz de Tom, los cuatro amigos estaban tumbados boca arriba en el pastor viendo las nubes

Buenos tardes responden todos- Hermione lo mira y siente un nudo en el estómago, la estaba pasando tan bien porque tenía que aparecer- me imagino que me necesitas- dice ella con voz segura

Así es acompáñame no nos demoramos- le dice el y ella se levanta y camina junto a el, sus amigos la miraban con preocupación alejarse de ahí

Veo que últimamente no le ordenas a tus elfos mandar los recados si no que vas tú Directamente- dice ella

Así es- responde solamente y deja una Hermione muy curiosa- entra por favor- no habían ido al despacho de el, estaban en una sala de recibimiento – te Preguntaras porque te traje, ¿recuerdas que hacer dos meses que llegaste aquí te dije que el día que me desposar ibas a ser totalmente fiel a mi? – le dice ella asiente con la cabeza- ¿recuerdas cómo te dije que lo harías?

Con el juramento inquebrantable- dice ella mirándolo con rabia, así que no era mentiras sus amenazas en verdad la iba a ser hacerlo

Pasa bella- dice Tom sin esperar a que Bellatrix tocará, la puerta se abre y una no muy contenta mujer entra- ella hará el hechizo

Como piensas lograr que jure- le reta Hermione

Recuerdas cuando secuestre a la comadreja, te dije que no la mataba porque sería de mi utilidad después- dice y Hermione se pone nerviosa ¿qué pensaba hacer?- te propongo un trato, yo no mató a tu amiga y la dejo en libertad a cambio de que tu jures ser me fiel y nunca intentar escapar de mi lado

Cuando dejarías libre a Ginny- pregunta seria

No pasa de esta semana – dice él y ella parece pensarlo- no sé qué tanto piensas es un muy buen trato Sólo tienes que jurar no dejarme

Lo hare- dice Hermione decidida- la dejas libre y con vida y yo jugaré estar junto a ti

Muy lista – dice sonriendo por su victoria- bella por favor procede

Tómense de las manos- dice y ellos obedecen- bien ahora, juras Tom Sarvolo Riddle dejar en libertad a ginebra Weasley y no asesinarla en un plazo de una semana

Lo juro- dice fuerte y claro

Juras Hermione Lyra Black serle fiel a Tom Sarvolo Riddle y nunca intentar escapar de su lado- dice y Hermione mira a Tom a los ojos mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Lo juro – dice casi en un susurro y así queda sellado el trato

Puedes volver con tus amigos-le dice y ella se va, al poco tiempo de estar con ellos, llega Narcissa para llevársela pues tenía que arreglarse para el matrimonio


	10. Chapter 10

Es hora de que se vayan-Severus entra en la habitación donde estaba la orden junto con Ginny, ya todos la habían saludo y abrazado- en unos momentos se volverán a levantar todas las protecciones y no los dejaran salir

¡Ginny!-Reg entra en la habitación llamándola-aun sigues aquí que bien, no pensabas ir sin despedirte

Claro que no-dice abrazándolo, Draco llega detrás se notaba que había corrido- aun no me voy-dice ella mirando a Draco y el rueda los ojos

Vengan vamos a hablar-dice Reg jalando a Ginny para que salga un momento del salón

Se tienen que ir-lo detiene Severus

No nos demoraremos-le dice Draco colocando la mano en el hombro de su padrino y este le da paso a Reg para que salga junto a Ginny

Solo denme un minuto-dice Ginny al ver que su familia iba a ir detrás de ella-solo necesito despedirme-todos queda confundido ante este comentario pero aun así la dejaron

Chicos-dice abrazándolos-los voy a extrañar

Comadreja –dice Draco desordenando su rojizo cabello- cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido

No puedo prometer nada-dice ella sonriéndole y lo abraza y él le devuelve el abrazo- negare este momento el resto de mi vida

Yo también-dice él y los dos ríen y luego se gira y mira a Regulus

Así intentes negarlo, yo sé que algo surgió entre nosotros y no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a mis brazos-dice el sonriendo pícaramente y Ginny ríe

Ella tiene dueño y es Harry Potter, así que olvídalo-dice Draco rodando los ojos y Regulus hace pucheros, provocando que ella ría más duro

Ahora enserio rojita, te vamos a extrañar, cuídate mucho y no olvides a estos amigos-dice abrazándola

Jamás los voy a olvidar, ni lo que hicieron por mí-dice sonriéndoles

Ya es hora-dice Severus apareciendo por el pasillo junto con la orden

Ya estoy lista-dice corriendo a los brazos que su padre y todos salieron de la mansión rumbo a Grimmauld place donde la esperaban Harry y ron

No puedo con esto- dice Ron parándose de su asiento, estaban en el comedor junto con Harry y Fleur, que había sido la encargada de cuidarlos- se están demorando demasiado

Lo sé- dice Harry- pero qué más podemos hacer, tenemos que esperar

Cálmense chicos, ya no demoran- les tranquiliza Fleur

Debieron llegar hace 15 minutos- dice ron

Llegamos- se escucha la voz de Arthur en la Sala principal y los tres salen corriendo, habida mucha gente en la sala de estar y no podía ver a Hermione o ha Ginny

Aquí estoy chicos- dice Ginny que esta atrás de su hermano mayor Bill, Harry y Ron se quedan viéndola, no pudiéndolo creer- oigan llevo más de un mes sin verlos y exijo un abrazo de ambos- dice y Ron sale corriendo a abrazarla mientras besaba su cabeza

Enana te quiero tanto- le dice mientras la abraza- nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas a hacer nada estúpido

No te lo puedo prometer- dice ella abrazándolo, ella se suelta de su hermano y mira a Harry que los miraba sin pestañar, pudo ver como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla- Harry se que debes estar enojado...

La oración quedó en el aire, porque con dos largos pasos Harry llegó hasta ella, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia el para darle un beso, un beso que necesitaba tanto, algunas veces pensó que nunca más lo volvería hacer y eso era algo que le hacia doler el estomago- te amo, te amo- repetía una y otra vez mientas la besaba por todo su rostro

Yo también te amo- le dice Ginny abrazándolo mientras sollozaba en los brazos de Harry, el tenia su cabeza contra el pelo de ella, también algunas lágrimas se le escaparon la amaba tanto, todos miraban la escena con ternura, un amor juvenil, eso es algo hermoso-¿eso significa que no estás enojado conmigo?

Claro que estoy enojado contigo- le dice el aún sin soltarla- fue el peor mes que pude pasar

¿Y Hermione? – Ron se había percatado de la ausencia de la castaña-¿Dónde esta?

Lo siento chicos no la pudimos rescatar- dice Lupin y Harry y Ron quedan sin habla

Fue mi culpa- dice Ginny en voz baja pero aun así todos lo pudieron escuchar- ella hizo todo lo posible para protegerme y una de las consecuencias fue que ella no pudo escapar, no saben cuenta lo siento- dice llorando con fuerza

No fue tu culpa, tu harías lo mismo por ella- dice Fred consolándola, Harry y Ron no decían nada, estaban como en una especie de trance, no sabían que sentir, estaban alegres de que Ginny volviera pero Hermione no tuvo la misma suerte

Así que Hermione ahora es una Riddle- dice Ron mirando el tapiz de los Black - mierda- dice golpeando la pared con fuerza mientras los demás están mirando también el tapiz- ¿Qué sucedió porque no la pudieron rescatar?

Fue un estilo de trampa- dice Remus- llegamos ahí, pero ya ninguno estaba, solo encontramos a Ginny en el gran salón y vimos también a Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y el hermano de Hermione

Regulus- dice Ginny- él y Malfoy, nos a ayudaron mucho a Mione y a mi

¿Las ayudaron? – pregunta Harry

Regulus y Draco son mejores amigos- explica ella- así que cuando llegó Hermione Draco ayudó a Regulus a cuidarla y cuando yo llegue, para Hermione yo era importante así que Regulus me cuido y del mismo modo Draco también lo hizo

Ahora lo llamas Draco- dice Ron mientras rueda los ojos

Algo así, cuando estoy con el le digo hurón y él me dice comadreja- Recuerda Ginny y una pequeña risa se le escapa de la boca- no es tan malo como aparenta, tengo que decir que fue bueno conmigo

Cuando dices que te ayudaron ¿a que te refieres? – pegunta Percy

Mi primera semana fue una pesadilla, estuve en los calabozos y me torturaban todos los días y solo me daban agua de vez en cuanto, intentaban sacarme información, hasta el mismo sin nariz bajo a torturarme, no fue nada lindo- dice Ginny como si fuera lo más normal, hasta parece que le causará algo de gracia, mientras los demás intentaban contener las lágrimas para no llorar – Draco me llevó agua, llevaba tres días sin tomar agua, no quería hacerlo quería morir, el me convenció se hacerlo y me prometió que Hermione intentaría sacarme de ahí, al día siguiente fui liberada y me dieron un cuarto al lado de Hermione, Regulus y Draco estuvieron muy pendientes de mi los días siguientes, Draco fue el que me ayudó a cuidar mis heridas y las de Hermione, ella no pudo estar mucho tiempo conmigo ya que también se tenía que recuperar de la tortura de ese

¿Porque la torturaron? – pregunta George curioso

Por mi culpa- ella ya había recibido su castigo, nada grave, el problema fue cuando yo no quise decir nada, el me castigo pero no dije nada, así que uso a Hermione en mi contra, la hizo sufrir ante mis ojos para que hablará, Hermione me pidió que no lo hiciera pero no Pude así que le conté que teníamos un informante, perdón es que si no lo hacía ella iba a morir, lo vi en los ojos de el llenos de ira

Y que más paso en este mes- pregunta Molly- ¿Qué más te hicieron mi niña?

Nada- dice y todos la miran incrédulos- enserio nada

Ginny amor, nos puedes es decir- le dice su padre con ternura

Bueno si, paso algo- dice y todos ponen atención- se puede decir que por un momento volví a ser una adolescentes normal, en ocasiones hasta me divertí

¿Qué? – dicen todos

Lo que oyen me divertí, me Reí, me sentí protegida, acompañada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuve que pensar en la guerras, en si sobrevivía, no me mal entienda, todos los días pensaba en ustedes, me preocupaba por ustedes, quería salir de ahí, pero Hermione, Regulus y hasta Draco, hicieron que mi estadía fuera agradable por así decirlo, con decirles que hasta baile con Draco

¿Bailar? ¿De que hablas? – dice Ron

El día de la fiesta de compromiso de Mione, baile con él y con Regulus– dice Ginny

¿Estuviste en eso? – pregunta Remus incrédulo

Y en el matrimonio también- dice ella- quien cree que es la Madrina de bodas

¿Y él lo acepto? – pregunta Charly

El fue el que me dijo que yo iba a ser la madrina, el padrino es Severus a propósito- dice Ginny

Todo esto es muy confuso- dice Arthur- algo más que nos puedas contar

No- dice ella

Vamos Ginny, tiene que haber más, tuviste que ver algo o escuchar- presiona Bill

Si vi y escuche mucho- dice y todos ponen atención- pero no voy a decir nada

¿Por qué? No tienes que temer el ya no está aquí, Nosotros te protegeremos

Ustedes creen que el me iba a dejar salir de la mansión, solo porque si- dice ella y todos callan- el se aseguró muy bien de que todos los secretos de el y de la mansión permanezcan ahí

Un juramento- dice Remus y ella asiente- vaya si que es listo, tenemos todas nuestras respuesta al frente pero no podemos saberlas

Jummm el maldito es muy listo- dice Ginny- por mi culpa el descubrió que ustedes irían y por eso adelanto la boda, leyó mi mente de una forma tan fácil, no pude evitarlo, el es muy poderoso demasiado a decir verdad

Eso ya lo sabemos- dice Remus- no te sientas culpable igual hiciste lo que pudiste

Enserio siento haberlos hecho pasar tan mal rato este último mes- dice Ginny

Ni que lo digas, el maldito infeliz repartió unos volantes tuyos y enserio pensamos lo peor- dice Fred sacado un papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo

Mmmmm esto fue como el segundo o tercer día- dice Ginny podía acordase de todo lo que había sucedido y era un recuerdo que aún le daba pesadillas- ese día me torturó Bellatrix

Lo público casi una semana después de que te secuestrara, pensamos que estabas mal, fue un mes realmente espantoso para nosotros- dice Fred- el informante de Remus si nos dijo que estabas mejor o algo así, pero realmente lo dudamos, solo mira esta imagen es desgarradora- termina George

A propósito ya se quien es tu informante, nunca lo espere lo juro, pero bueno – le dice Ginny a Remus

Jajjjajajja, tu solo guarda el secreto- le dice y Ginny asiente con la cabeza

Legeremens- podía sentir como Voldemort entraba en mi mente y buscaba hasta lo más mínimo de información- bueno mira lo que tenemos aquí- por mi mente pasaba el momento donde Snape me llamaba para hablar conmigo

Ya basta grite y el salió expulsado de mi mente- no más, déjame en paz

Tienes un gran poder, pero no se compara conmigo- dice acercándose a mi peligrosamente- que no me quieres mostrar- coloca sus manos en mi cabeza y empieza a rodar la película, era como un audio libro, mi mente estaba en negro, solos se podía escuchar las voces y aun así eran casi inaudible- muéstrame su rostro- grita desesperado y puedo verlo querer entrar aún más en mi mente, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, todo me daba vueltas y el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ver la cara del informante

Señor la Va a matar escucho que Severus le dice y era verdad podía saborear mi sangre, por mi nariz corría un hilo de ella y ya había llegado hasta mis labios

Solo un poco mas- dice y en ese momento pensé que moriría

Señor va a morir- vuelve a decir Severus- Hermione nunca se lo perdonará si la mata – y tom me deja ir, me limpio la sangre de mi nariz y lo miro con ira

Espero que estés satisfecho- le digo

En realidad si, no tanto como quisiera pero si lo suficiente- responde con una sonrisa ególatra- vamos a hacer esto, tu niña estúpida te vas a ir de aquí – dice y yo me sorprendo- pero tienes que seguir mi plan al pie de la letra….

De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso- dice Ginny- no pienso dejarla acá contigo maldito bastardo

O claro que lo harás, porque si no tu querida familia morirá una por una- podía ver en mi cabeza la muerte de todos, mientras el hablaba podía ver lo que decía- empezaré por los gemelos, después de todo trabajan en la callejón diagonal, no será difícil entrar y asesinarlos, después tu querido hermano Bill, te imaginas un día normal de trabajo y que alguien llegue sin que él se dé cuenta y lo mate por atrás, tu hermano Percy es el más fácil, solo Míralo tanto indefenso, sería simple llegar y dispararle, Charly el domador de dragones, que pasaría si uno sin querer se descontrola y lo deja chamuscado por sus llamas, un horrible final no crees, tus padres podrían recibir un castigo muy parecido, imagínate los quemándose juntos en la casa que tanto aman solos y sin que nadie los oiga gritar, después tu hermano favorito Ron, a el lo torturaría hasta que no pueda resistirlo más, lo dejaré peor que los lombotong y a tu querido amor Potter lo mataré en frente de ti y luego te mataré a ti niñita- termina de relatar y sale de mi cabeza, mi cuerpo temblaba, no era real pero… el miedo me tenia paralizada, así que ¿vas a hacer lo que yo te diga?

Lo hare- digo con una voz temblorosa- pero con una condición

¿Qué quieres mocosa?- dice Bellatrix- agradece que no te matemos

Tranquila bella – la calma tom- ¿qué quieres?

Poder seguir comunicada con Hermione, nunca le contaré a nadie que se de ella lo juro, y por lo menos dejarme visitarla una vez cada mes o cada dos meses, pero no me hagas perder el contacto con ella- le suplico, no puedo creer que este haciendo esto, suplicar le a este monstruo

Esta loca si crees que mi señor… - empieza a decir bella pero toma la falla levantando su mano

Podrás escribirle una vez por semana y ella podrá responderte, por lógicas razones yo leeré y revisare las cartas, podrás verla una vez cada mes y quince días y bajo mi supervisión, no puedes decírselo a nadie

Se lo juro eso haré, no se lo diré a nadie- digo feliz

Tu misma lo hasta dicho lo vas jurar- dice tendiendo le una mano- dame la mano- dice con una risa sarcástica, se nota que disfruta esto, pero aún así me parece un buen trato, regreso con mi familia y puedo seguir comunicada con Mione, así que estiró la mano con toda confianza y se la doy

Yo hago el juramento- dice Severus acercándose a nosotros con la varita el alto

Ya casi llegamos-tom y Hermione estaban en un carruaje llegando a una gran mansión

Ya quiero llegar, a donde sea que vayamos-dice Hermione, aún tenía su vestido de bodas, tenía frio mucho frio y estaba cansada, se suponía que hoy sería el día más feliz de su vida pero termino siendo un desastre, no me malinterpreten ella sabía que su matrimonio era una farsa pero aun así esperaba que fuera un día agradable y termino siendo un desastre, se sentía feliz por Ginny iba a estar libre, pero aun así la iba a extrañar demasiado, de todas formas ella solo quería tener una boda normal

Regulus-le regaña Hermione-casi nos matas de un susto

No te enojes-le dice dándole un beso en la frente-te ves hermosa

Gracias Reg-le dice abrazándolo- me imagino que ya es hora

Si, ya es hora de bajar-dice el sonriendo con tristeza- enserio lamento no poder ayudarte, no sabes lo mucho que lo lamento, te amo hermanita y siempre luchare por intentar sacarte de esta precisión

Gracias Reg-dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Ni se te ocurra llorar, Narcisa y yo no trabajamos tan duro para que quedaras hecha una diosa-dice Ginny sonriendo y Hermione ríe

Ya es hora, ¿Por qué la demora?-pegunta Draco entrando a la habitación

Nada, solo hablábamos-dice Ginny-vamos, hoy quiero bailar mucho-dice riendo, ella iba del brazo de Draco y Hermione del de su hermano, estaban en la entrada, Ginny entro junto con Draco y se colocaron al lado el novio y entonces empezó a sonar la música y Hermione apareció estaba simplemente hermosa, tom no pudo evitar sonreír, no la había escogido por su belleza, pero ahora que la ve así, se da cuenta que obtuvo un bono extra por parte del destino

Mi señor, le entrego a lo más preciado que tengo, espero que la cuide-dice Regulus con un tono formal

Tranquilo muchacho, mientras este al lado mío, no dejare que nadie la lastime-dice el, pero eso no lo tranquiliza, Hermione se podía defender de los demos, lo que temía era el daño que le pudiera hacer el a ella

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, Hermione sonreía fingidamente, su corazón latía a mil, esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien aparecía a rescatarlo, más específicamente ron y Harry, pero al mismo tiempo desechaba esa idea no quería que nada les pasara, Hermione estuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos un buen rato

Ahora pueden decir sus votos-dice el señor que oficiaba la ceremonia, tom toma a Hermione de las manos y ella se pone roja

Empezare yo, para nadie es un secreto que esta es una boda arreglada, pero quiero que sepas porque te escogí, eres una mujer inteligente, valiente, de una muy buena familia, eres audaz, sabes manejar los problemas conforme se te presentan, no tienes miedo de decir la verdad, además de que eres muy hermosa, pude haber escogido a cualquier mujer, una que estuviera a mi lado sin decir nada, que siguiera mis ordene, pero yo no quería eso, yo quería una mujer pensante, lista y fuerte, en otras palabras una mujer perfecta y eso fue lo que conseguí en ti, la perfección -Hermione no sabía que decir, estaba conmocionada, todo el mundo lo estaba, no estaba segura si él lo había dicho de corazón o simplemente lo dijo porque así lo planeo, pero no importa como hayan sido las cosas esas palabras de un muy extraño modo fueron hermosas, tom toma el anillo y se lo pone

Wau tom eso fue…. Gracias-dijo ella con sinceridad- como tu dijiste soy una mujer que enfrenta sus problemas y el estar hoy aquí contigo ha sido todo un reto para mí, pero quiero que sepas que voy a hacer lo posible para que esto funcione, desde hoy estoy ligada a ti y nada nos puede separar, no quiero vivir mi vida amargada o peleando contigo, quiero ser feliz y realmente me voy a esforzar por serlo contigo, porque este matrimonio no sea una carga, sino algo que los dos podamos disfrutar –termina ella de decir sonriendo, para ser sincera ella si había planeado su discurso un poco, toma el anillo y se lo pone a tom

Bueno eso fue hermoso-dice el oficiante y Ginny aplaude y todos la siguen –ahora ¿tom Sorvolo Riddle aceptas a Hermione lyra Black como tu esposa?-pregunta, Hermione le sorprendió que el dejara que usaran su nombre real

Si acepto-dice mirándola a los ojos

¿Hermione lyra black, aceptas a tom Marvolo Riddle como tu esposo?-pregunta, Hermione mira a todos mira a su hermano y a Ginny y por ultimo mira a tom, sus ojos verdes la miraban con intensidad, había aprendido que cuando estaba enojado sus ojos cambiaban de color, se ponían de un rojo brillante y enserio producía miedo, pero le gustaba más esos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban ahora con tanta intensidad y se dio cuenta que aún no había respondido

Si acepto-dijo calmadamente mientras aun lo miraba a los ojos

Entonces los declaro marido y mujer-dice el oficiante y tom se acerca a ella y le da un suave besos en los labios, todos aplauden y sonríen con hipocresía, tom toma a Hermione de la mano y se voltean a mirar a todos mientras les sonríen, Hermione podía ver el atardecer era hermoso y así como el sol se ocultó ante sus ojos, su oportunidad de salir de este infierno también se fue

Vamos-le dice tom y cogidos de la mano llegan a la recepción-te quedo bastante bien-le alaga tom-había un montón de mesas que tenía comida, dulces y bebidas, un mini bar donde los elfos servían el trago y un gran salón de baile

Gracias, enserio me esforcé-dice ella sonriendo

Tu dijiste que querías la boda perfecta- dice y Hermione asiente con la cabeza-espero que lo que haya dicho en el altar también lo hay sido

Lo fue, gracias, hasta ahora todo ha sido perfecto-dice ella sonriéndole- ven hora de nuestro prime baile como marido y mujer

Y yo que pensé que no te gustaba bailar-dice el frunciendo el ceño

Amo bailar-dice ella- que no me guste hacerlo contigo es otra cosa-dice con malicia y tom sonríe por tan ocurrente comentario

Entonces vamos a torturarte-dice acercándose a ella para darle un pico-señora Riddle

Vamos-dice y tom y ella se acercan al centro del salón todos los miran y la música suena y como en su compromiso, se movieron por todo el salón bailando sin quitarse los ojos de encima, la música paro y esta vez su hermano pidió bailar con ella, vio a Ginny y a Draco bailando y Ginny reía por algo que Malfoy le decía, esos dos pueden jurar que se odian a muerte pero en realidad han hecho una linda amistad en el tiempo que estuvieron aquí, estaban los cuatro tomando champaña cuando tom se acercó a ellos , todos lo saludaron cortes mente

Señorita Weasley me permite esta pieza-dice tom y Ginny que estaba tomando champaña se atora no espera esa invitación

Mmmmm claro-dice, le entrega la copa a Hermione y se retira con él a la pista, él la toma por la cintura y comienzan a bailar

Veo que te arreglaron el vestido-dice el mirándola

Hermione quiso hacerlo, no le gusta nada el que tenía puesto-dice Ginny-pero no se enoje con ella, ella no lo hizo de mala intención

No me voy a enojar con ella por tonterías-dice tom mirándola, la saque a bailar porque tengo que hablar con usted, en quince minutos me llevare a Hermione y toda la fiesta se acabara, ya sabe el plan que tiene que seguir-dice el-así que aproveche y despídase, una vez Hermione sea sacada del salón, colocaran el hechizo en el salón y sobre usted,

De acuerdo-dice ella- ¿puedo decirle que hoy mi iré?

Sí, eso ya lo habíamos aclarado con juramento, solo tenías que guardar el secreto hasta la boda y ya se realizó así que ve a despedirte-dice parando de bailar y alejándose de ella

¿Qué paso? ¿Para qué te necesitaba?-preguntan los tres preocupados

Chiscos les debo literalmente mi vida, si no fuera por ustedes muy probablemente el sin nariz me hubiera matado el mismo día que llegue aquí-dice Ginny con la voz entrecortada- pero mi día llego y me tengo que ir

¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Regulus preocupado

Esta noche volveré a casa-dice y mira Hermione que tiene lágrimas en los ojos- los voy a extrañar muchísimo-dice ella

Ginny-dice Hermione abrazándola mientras lloraba- estoy tan feliz por ti, quiero que le digas a todos que los amo, que estoy bien y que espero que el lado bueno gane esta guerra, te voy a extrañar demasiado pero el tenerte a mi lado ha sido lo mejor que me pasado desde que estoy acá, aun así quiero que salgas y seas libre

Hermione te voy a extrañar muchísimo-dice ella llorando en el hombro de Hermione-a ustedes también, incluso a ti hurón-dice y los cuatro se dan un abrazo

Es momentos de irnos-anunció tom a Hermione-espero que te pudieras despedir

Gracias por dejarla libre-dice Hermione, pero el solo asiente con la cabeza-ya estoy lista-dice aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Yo no, solo un abrazo más-dice Ginny que abraza Hermione muy fuerte y luego la suelta y le dice muy suave-suerte en tu noche de bodas

Hermione ríe por lo bajo por el comentario de Ginny, típico de ella-gracias y tomando la mano de tom sale del gran salón, se monta a una carrosa que estaba dirigida por caballos voladores y tom da la señal y despegan, dentro de todo el salón las personas se empezaron a ir y la música sonaba fuerte

Tirare el hechizo para que piense que hay personas aquí, Señorita Weasley lista-pregunta Severus

Si, puedes hechizarme- dice ella sin ganas

¿Qué pasa aquí?-dice Draco

Como un toque especial, su querido señor, decidió que mi familia me encuentre aquí bailando sola-dice y Draco ríe

Menos mal traje una cámara-dice y va y la trae

Sabes que, me retracto de lo que dije, no te voy a extrañar-dice y Severus le lanza el hechizo y inmediatamente se pone a bailar, Draco toma la foto después sale del salón, rumbo a sus posiciones para el plan.

Ya llegamos-tom le avisa a Hermione que estaba con la mirada perdida pensado en su amiga

¿En dónde estamos?-pregunta ella mientras el carruaje aterriza

En casa- dice el ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar- te presento la mansión Gaunt, herencia de mi querida madre, entramos

¿Quieres decir que esto le perteneció a Salazar Slytherin?-pregunta ella con algo de temor, enserio no quería entrar a esa mansión daba más miedo que la mansión Malfoy

Exacto, se puede sentir la magia y el poder en este lugar-dice el sonriente- pero no te guíes por el exterior entra y observa nuestro nuevo hogar

Mmmmm no estoy segura, esta mansión me da miedo-dice ella y tom ríe-no te rías es enserio

No te pasara nada, confía en mi-dice el tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola detrás de el- bienvenida a casa

Wuau-dice ella un vez entran, okey tenía que darle un punto a favor a tom, la mansión no era terrorífica por dentro, bueno no tanto como ella lo esperaba, era parecida a la mansión Malfoy, muy elegante y algo opaca, pero tenía que admitirlo, se veía acogedora- es muy linda

Este es mi regalo de bodas-dice el mirándola- no quería que te la pasaras quejándote por todo lo que hubiera aquí, así que le pedí ayuda a Regulus y Narcissa para que pudieran remodelarla y fuera de tu agrado

Muchas gracias-dice ella- aunque aún puedo mejorar como se ve desde afuera no te preocupes-dice ella y el ríe

Oye por lo menos deja eso, no quiero que mi casa parezca una linda casa de verano-dice él y ella ríe

Está bien está bien, el exterior seguirá siendo terrífico-dice y los dos ríen- estoy segura que me perderé los primeros días, esto es gigante, mucho más que la mansión de los Malfoy

Mucho más-dice el sonriendo- digamos que a mi ancestro le gustaba las cosas excéntricas y a pesar que este mansión es inmenso, era para él solo

¿Dónde dormiremos?-dice ella poniéndose algo roja,

Dormiremos en la habitación principal, por supuesto-dice y ella frunce el ceño, eso lo tenía claro-no me mires así, tu preguntaste

¿Y dónde está la habitación principal?-dice ella

Tercer piso la última puerta-dice el- si quieres puedes subir y ponerte cómoda, debes estar muy cansada, ya mañana te enseñare la mansión

¿No vas a subir?-pregunta ella

Me tendrás que disculpar esta noche, pero tengo unos asunto que resolver, volveré mañana –dice tomándole la mano y besándola-lo siento cariño, sé que estabas ansiosa por empezar esta noche nuestra luna de miel, pero eso tendrá que esperar-dice con voz seductora provocando que Hermione se pusiera muy roja

Tu solo ve y resuelve ese problema-dice ella alejándose de el mientras el ríe satisfecho por la reacción que tuvo su esposa-llamare a iris si tengo problemas- dice empezando a subir escaleras

No te has despedido correctamente querida-dice el deteniéndola y haciendo que se volteara, él estaba un escalón más abajo y aun así la sobrepasaba un poco, Dios quería controlarse pero sentirlo tan cerca la hacía sentir miles de cosas, sabía que solo era atracción y estaba a muy poco de sucumbir a la carne, podía sentir los labios de el a centímetros de los suyos, los rosaba muy suavemente y de vez en cuando le daba un pico, se sentía embriagada por el perfume que llevaba, era algo extraño, enserio deseaba besarlo-si quieres un beso de despedida, solo tienes que pedirlo querida- y el momento se rompió, Hermione recordó lo que él le había dicho aquel día

Tranquilo querido, eso no va pasar-dice ella alejándose de él provocando que el sonriera con malicia-tu serás quien me pida a mí un beso

Vamos a ver quién es el primeo querida-dice el con una sonrisa malosa- que duermas bien-dice y ella asiente y desaparece por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

Una vez instalada no pudo creer que casi cae bajo los encantos de ese inútil, el lado bueno esta noche no sería su prima noche con él, podía dormí tranquila hoy, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormí, una vez entro a la habitación Hermione se quedó sin palabras, era inmensa, gigantesca a decir verdad, podía jurar que era tan grande como una casa pequeña, estaba la cama en medio de la habitación, una gigantesca cama y hermosa a decir verdad, tenía una pequeña sala en la habitación, tenía un librero y un escritorio, habían tres puertas adentro de la habitación, la primera daba a un baño muy grande, era hermoso, estaba un baño preparado con velas y aromas, primo revisaría el resto de la habitación y después se sumergiera en el agua por un buen rato para relajarse, abrió la segunda puerta era su armario, estaba lleno de hermosos vestidos, zapatos, pijamas, había de todo un poco y era inmenso, luego abrió la otra puerta y vio que era el closet de él , demasiada ropa negra para su gusto, pero bueno, rápidamente salió de él, luego un fuerte viento entro en la habitación y vio el hermoso balcón que tenía, se asomó y vio lo maravilloso de la vista, muchas colinas y prados, además de un muy lindo jardín trasero, se imaginó que cortesía de Narcisa, ella amaba los jardines, luego escucho un oleaje, y a pesar de la oscuridad a lo lejos pudo ver la playa, donde diablos estaban fue lo primero que pudo pensar, pero no le dio mucha importancia en se momento, estaba agitada tomaría un baño y iría a dormí, mañana cuando tom llegara a mostrarle el resto de la mansión lo haría con gusto, si así es su habitación, no se imaginaba como sería el resto del mansión, llamo a iris para que la ayudara a quitarse el vestido de novia y después tomo un baño, cuando salió su ropa de dormir estaba lista se imaginó que había sido iris y después se acostó entre las sabanas gruesas y en una gigante cama y durmió como hace rato no lo hacia

Ya es hora de dormir- dice la señora Weasley- llevan interrogándola por dos horas y no han podido sacarle nada, el juramento que hizo fue muy exacto además de que el mismo diablo lo hizo, será imposible sacarle información

Mi mama tiene razón, realmente no creo que pueda responder ninguna de sus preguntas, además estoy agotada-dice Ginny

Solo una más Ginny y te dejamos ir a dormir-dice Shacklebolt

Dije que ya basta-dice Molly enojada, pues su niña acababa de regresar y lo único que hacían era acosarla con preguntas estúpidas

Tranquila mamá, es solo una más-dice sonriendo-¿qué quiere preguntar señor?

¿Sabes dónde está Hermione ahora?-pegunta y Ginny no responde nada, no porque supiera si no porque no sabía y además cuando intento abrir su boca para contestar esa simple pregunta sintió una punzada en el pecho lo cual significaba que no podía hablar de eso, así que solo se quedó mirándolo en silencio-¿ni siquiera puedes negarlo o afirmarlo?-pregunta y nuevamente Ginny calla y no dice nada, ni siquiera pestañea

¿No ceo que ella sepa dónde está?-dice Harry-no es posible, no creo que tom fuera tan tonto de decirle

No es por eso que le pregunte, si no para comprobar el alcance del hechizo es lógico que no podemos preguntar por cosas que sucedieron en la casa, es lo primero que el cubriría, pero prácticamente la esta obligando o no decir nada-responde frustrado Shacklebolt

Puedo contarles las cosas simples como a qué hora me levantaba, si comía bien, que libros leí, todo lo relacionado a mí, pero si involucra a otra persona no puedo-dice Ginny- y no saben cómo me mata el saber tanto y no poder decirlo

Tranquila, todo va estar bien-dice Harry abrazándola-vamos arriba, es momento que duermas

Si claro-dice ella y junto con Harry sube a su antigua habitación

Ese maldito la supo hacer, nos dio un cofre cerrado, tan bien cerrado que no creo que ni el mismo pueda abrirlo-dice Remus

¿A qué te refiere amor?-pregunta Tonks

Solo piénsenlo ¿por qué la devolvió sana y salva?, muy fácil la dejo vivir literalmente en su casa, se paseaba de aquí para allá y pudo ver y escuchar cosas que nosotros moriríamos por saber-dice Remus- nos la entrego para demostrarnos el poder y el control de la situación que tiene, reírse en nuestra cara

Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que preguntamos a Ginny y advertirle también a ella e que cuide lo que dice, el más mínimo detalle revelado podría matarla-dice Tonks-bueno ya es hora de dormir, nos reuniremos mañana

No sabes cómo te extrañe-dice Harry abrazándola una vez que entraron a la habitación de ella-pensé que no te volvería ver y sentí que la vida se me iba, no puedo perderte Ginny no puedo

Hora sabes lo que se siente-dice ella sonriéndole

¿A qué te refieres?-pegunta el mirándola a los ojos

Que lo que tu sentiste este último mes, yo le he sentido por meses, te fuiste sin decir nada , no sabía si estabas bien o estabas mal, ni siquiera sabía si estabas muerto, no quería escuchar la radio por miedo a que mencionaran tu muerte, o que mencionaran tu captura, no sé , yo tenía miedo de todo, de todo lo que pudiera pasarte, porque es más fácil irse y saber que la otra persona está bien, pero la persona que se queda y no sabe lo que pasa, realmente vive un infierno

Perdón por eso-dice el mirándolo a los ojos-no sabes cómo te amo Ginny, las palabras no hacen justicia a lo que siento

Yo también te amo Harry, mas de lo que podrías imaginar-dice ella acortando la distancia entre ellos y besándolo

Buenos días-Hermione se despierta y encuentra a tom sentado al lado suyo en la cama leyendo un libro-no pensé que durmieras tanto

Estaba muy cansada anoche-dice Hermione abriendo los ojos y mirándola

Y eso que no hicimos nada-dice el con picardía y Hermione se pone roja y voltea mirar a otro lado mientras el solo reía, no entendía como él podía hacerla sonrojar tanto- levántate, te espero para desayunar y después te enseño la casa

Está bien-dice ella levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la bata- me ducho y bajo

¿No quieres que te acompañe?-dice él desde la puerta antes de salir, mirándola divertida, Hermione solo lo mira mal y él se ríe y sale de la habitación, era oficial el deporte favorito de tom era molestarla

Ya estoy lista-dice bajando por las escaleras e iris le indica donde estaba el comedor privado, era una mesa de cuatro puestas muy linda afuera de la casa en frente del jardín, ahí se encontraba el leyendo y tomando algo de café- ¿qué lees?-le pregunta una vez llega a donde él estaba

Nada interesante-dice el-¿cómo dormiste?

Siendo sincera, de maravilla, ame nuestra habitación, es realmente hermosa y grande-dice ella-por acá cerca debe estar el mar, anoche pude verlo y escucharlo

Si a unos cuantos kilómetros-dice el mirándola- desayuna rápido que la casa es grande y no quiero que me tome todo el día mostrártela

Fue un recorrido bastante largo, la casa contaba con más de 30 habitaciones, tenía cuatro salas del té, un gran comedor, un teatro, salón de música, salón de duelo, hasta un salón de juegos, un laboratorio de pociones, un invernadero donde crecían todo tipo de plantas, un jardín inmenso, tenían caballos voladores, un campo de quidditch, una piscina, y la biblioteca, esa biblioteca enamoro a Hermione, era tan grande como la de Hogwarts, he de decir que se demoraron bastante en esta habitación, Hermione quería aprender la ubicación de todo los libros y como estaban organizados, era la casa soñada, era simplemente hermosa, montaron en uno de los caballos y llegaron a la playa, quedaba bastante retirada de la mansión pero aun así se podía llegar caminando, una vez llegaron ella se quitó los zapatos y empezó a caminar descalza por la arena caliente

Amo esta vista-dice Hermione sentándose en la arena y tom hace lo mismo- la paz y tranquilidad que se siente acá es magnifica

¿Qué te pareció todo?-pregunto el

Alucinante-dice ella y el sonríe, ella le gustaba verlo sonreír, parecía que el monstruo que ella conoció por años se esfumara de el por un momento- es muy hermosa y realmente grande, ceo que me perderé un par de veces antes de acostumbrarme, pero lo que más me gusto de todo, es este lugar, aún más que la biblioteca- dice sonriendo y mirando el oleaje tan hermoso que había

¿Quieres nadar?-pregunta el

No traje vestido de baño-dice ella mirándolo

No tienes porque traerlo, esto es parte de la propiedad nadie puede entrar y salir de acá, solo somos nosotros y los elfos-dice el empezándose a quitar la camisa

¿Nadie puede entrar?-pregunta ella curiosa mientras mira como él se quita la camisa

Por ahora solo tú y yo-dice el empezando a caminar hacia el mar-¿vienes?

No lo sé-dice ella y cuando llega a la orilla tom se quita el pantalón entrando al mar solo en bóxer, él se adentró en el mar y se quedó parado en un punto solo mirando el atardecer y como toda valiente Gryffindor se paró y camino a la orilla de la playa y con miedo y algo de indecisión se quito el vestido que llevaba puesto quedando solo en ropa interior y se adentró en el mar, se paró justo al lado de tom y sentía como cada pelo de su piel se erizaba aun estando en el agua-¿qué miras?

El cielo-dice el volteando a mirarla- hoy está particularmente rojo

Si eso noto-dice ella mirándolo- esta hermoso

¿Porque entraste al agua?-le pregunta el colocándose en frente de ella y mirándola fijamente los ojos

Quería nadar un poco-dice ella, se notaba un leve temblor en su voz

El agua esta helada-dice el - y más a esta hora y época del año-dice el pegándose mas a ella, ella coloco sus manos en el pecho de tom para conservar algo de distancia, pero ahora no sabía si era buena idea pues podía sentir el cuerpo de tom aun contra el suyo, él se agacho y metió su cabeza entre el cuello de Hermione y suavemente paso sus labios por el- aun hueles a vainilla

Yo…-Hermione no sabía que decir intentaba mantener el poco control que le quedaba, tom paso su mano derecha por su espalda acariciándola mientras daba un ligero beso en su cuello y Hermione soltó un suspiro involuntario y pudo sentir la sonrisa de tom en su cuello y con un ágil movimiento la tomo de las piernas y la alzo provocando que Hermione enredara las piernas en tom quedando sus bocas a la misma altura, solo unos milímetros los separaban, tom pasaba sus labios suavemente por los de Hermione mientas acariciaba sus piernas con las mano-tom-dice Hermione en un suspiro, la poco cordura que le quedaba esta pronta a desaparecer y no le importaba ni un poco

Solo dilo-dice el también con voz ronca- solo dímelo Hermione

Y con su ultimo sentido de cordura abandonándola lo dijo- bésame tom, bésame- y la distancia entre los dos desapareció tom la beso con pasión y necesitad y Hermione le respondió de la misma manera, enredo sus manos en el cabello de tom mientras lo besaba con desesperación, nunca se había sentido así, sabía que el agua estaba helada pero ella sentía que su cuerpo ardía de calor, pronto tom abandono sus labios para besar su cuello, estaba segura que el dejaría marcas, podía sentirlo mientras succionaba su cuello, pudo sentir como la mano de tom tomo su busto y no puedo contener un suspiro se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, y con la valentía que la caracterizaba ella misma se quitó su brasier dejando a un muy gratamente sorprendido tom, aun con ella sujeta a sus piernas, camino hasta la playa, entre besos y carias llegaron a la orilla donde estaba sus ropas tiradas y muy delicadamente la recostó en la arena

Hermione-dice el mirándola y admirándola, era simplemente hermosa y a la luz de la luna parecía un diosa, se levantó un poco para poder verla completa y ella se ruboriza y gira la cara para no mirarlo-mírame-dice él y ella lo hace-eres realmente hermosa-una sonrisa se asoma en la boca de Hermione , pero es callada por los besos de tom y por sus carias, tom besaba todo y tocaba todo su cuerpo, Hermione podía sentí su cuerpo arder y la excitación llegándole a cada fibra de su ser, y podía ver que a tom le pasaba lo mismo, claro en él era más notorio, ella tocaba cada pate de él y podía decir que lo que tocaba le gustaba, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, su espalda ancha y musculosa, su abdomen bien formado, sentía que nunca se cansaría de tocarlo, tom no necesito pregúntale a Hermione si estaba segura, si deseaba continuar pues Hermione se lo dejaba muy claro con cada beso, cada caricia y sobre todo cuando ella deliberadamente empezó a bajarle los bóxer, tom solo podía sonreír, se sentía feliz, deseaba a esa mujer desde hace mucho y por fin la iba a tener, tom paro un momento para recuperar el aliento después de un muy largo beso, el cabello largo de tom caía sobre la cara de Hermione, ella podía ver la sonrisa que él tenía en su rostro, no sabía quién sonreía más si él o ella, hasta su rostro era perfecto pensaba ella mientras con una mano corría los mechones rebeldes de su cara , una piel blanca, ojos hermosos, y con esa sonrisa que tenía, no sabía cómo describirlo, simplemente le parecía otra persona, Hermione reanudo el beso, rápidamente los dos estaban desnudos y el entro en Hermione y Hermione no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer cosa que lo hizo sentir satisfecho, fue una primera vez para ellos perfecta, Hermione no era mojigata, muchas veces ella era la que tomaba el control de la situación y eso le gustaba, claro que eso no duraba mucho, pues a tom no le gustaba ser dominado, tanto tom, como Hermione pudieron decir que esa fue una de las mejores noches que habían pasado en mucho tiempo, ahora Hermione se encontraba recostada en el pecho de tom mientras este se encontraba contemplando las estrellas, pudo sentir a Hermione temblar debajo de el señal de que era momento de regresar

Es hora de volver-dice el levándose provocando que ella también se levantara- ya está haciendo demasiado frio y te puedes resfriar-le dice el

Si volvamos-dice ella y busca su ropa en la playa y se cambian- está haciendo ya mucho frio

¿Quieres ir a un lugar más?-le pregunta y ella lo mira con duda

Esta bien-dice ella y caminan uno al lado del otro mirándose y sonriéndose de vez en cuando- ¿a done vamos?

Espera un momento, revelio-dice él y una pequeña cabaña aparece en frente de ellos y Hermione sonríe a sombrada- ¿Qué te parce?

Es hermosa-dice ella entrando y mirando todo, era una cabaña pequeña, tenía una cama doble, una cocina una pequeña y una sala acogedora- teníamos una cama a pocos metros ¿y no me trajiste?, mañana me dolerá la espalda

Muchas mujeres les parecía romántico hacerlo en la playa, a la luz de la luna, con el hombre más sexy del mundo y tu prefieres una simple cama-dice él y ella ríe- además hace un momento no te estabas quejando, todo lo contrario

Las mujeres que quieren eso, no sabe lo que duele la espalda después-dice ella estirándose- además no eres el hombre más sexy del mundo

¿Segura?-dice el acercándose por detrás de ella y besando su cuello-tienes que cuidar muy bien tus palabras

Pues…. Aun no estoy muy segura, no había mucha luz así que no mire bien-dice ella colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca de el

Eso se puede arreglar-dice el levantándola y llevándola a la cama, no hace falta decir lo que paso, solo que muchas desearemos ser Hermione

Tengo hambre preparare algo de comer-dice Hermione intentando pararse de la cama, pero tom la rodea con sus brazos y la devuelve a la cama

¿A dónde crees que vas?-dice acostándola de nuevo

Sabes que en algún momento no tenemos que parar de esta cama ¿verdad?-dice ella riendo mientras el besaba su cuello

Mmmm bueno está bien-dice el-solo porque tengo mucha hambre

Está bien-dice ella riendo, se levanta la cama y se pone la camisa de tom, mira en la alacena y la nevera y encuentra lo necesario para hacer huevos con tocino pan y café y limonada-ven a comer

¿Qué preparaste?-dice el tomando asiendo en el comedor

Nada del otro mundo, ¿café?-pegunta y el asiente

Pensé que yo era la única que tomaba café por las noches-dice ella acercándose con la cafetera para servirle café

El café no me desvela, ya me acostumbre a tomarlo-dice y Hermione deja el café en la mesa mientras va y vuelve para traer los platos de comida, deja uno donde tom y deja el otro al lado, antes de poderse sentar tom la toma de un brazo y la tira hacia el provocando que ella se santera en sus piernas para poder besarla nuevamente

Déjame ir a comer-dice ella riendo y dándole un último beso-¿qué tal quedaron?

Le quedan mejor a iris-dice él y Hermione le tira la servilleta y él sonríe divertido, le gustaba hacerla enojar-pero esto tan ricos

Bobo-le dice ella sacándole la lengua, se puede decir que fue una buen primer día de casados, la pasaron bien, rieron, hicieron cosas que todas las parejas normales hacen, solo que había un problema y es que ellos no son una pareja normal y la realidad los iba a golpear tarde o temprano

Despierta-le dice tom a Hermione- vamos Herm

No me quiero levantar-dice ella arropándose por completo

Vamos es hora de volver y ya se me está haciendo tarde-dice el desarropándola

Si no lo recuerdas bien, por culpa de alguien no pude dormir anoche-dice ella mirándolo mal, Hermione con sueño no era una buen combinación

Anoche no te quejabas –dice el dándole un beso en su espalda desnuda- ¿si quieres te lo recuerdo?

¿No llegaras tarde?-dice ella sonriendo

Puedo llegar un poco tarde-dice el besándola nuevamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había vuelto a su hogar y como se encontraba…. Demasiado aburrida, extrañaba a Herm a Reg, hasta el insufrible de Malfoy, bueno extrañaba a unos más que a otros y ¿cuál era el problema?, Harry había vuelto a partir, con la promesa de que volvería una vez por mes a verla, no era mucho, pero era más de lo que había obtenido en mucho tiempo, sus hermanos no la dejaban salir de la casa, tenían miedo de que se la llevaran nuevamente, está bien ella entendía eso, pero se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento encerrada en la casa, bueno ojala fuera encerrada en la casa, sus padres la tenían prisionera en su habitación, solo bajaba a comer y cuando habían reunión de la orden, de resto su madre la obligaba a descansar todo el tiempo, aunque ella no entendía porque tenía que descansar, ya les había contado que estuvo bien, comió bien, durmió bien, en pocas palabras todo estaba bien, pero eso era algo que Molly no entendía, además hay que también entenderla, su hija estuvo cautiva del ser más despreciable sobre la tierra por un mes, imaginando lo peor para su bebe, era lógico que no la quisiera dejar ir a ningún lado, pero a Ginny la estaba matando ese encierro y me gustaría decir que Ginny obedeció a su madre y se quedó sana y salva, pero bueno ya todos conocemos a la loca pelirroja.

Era domingo y ella estaba agotada de no hacer nada, suena algo raro pero así es, ese día Ginny se levantó más temprano que cualquiera, incluso su madre, se vistió y salió rumbo al callejón diagon era demasiado temprano así que se sentó un buen rato en un café que recién abría y miro como poco a poco se llenaba el callejón, parece bobo pero Ginny disfruto ver eso, ver las personas pasar y ella tomó un simple café, fue a una librería, a la tienda de deportes, evitaba toda costa la tienda de sus hermanos, pero igual la felicidad no duro mucho, a eso de las nueve y media de la mañana vio llegar a toda su familia al callejón buscándola, corrió muy rápido en cualquier dirección aun no quería volver al encierro así que huyo, ya no sabía a donde iba, solo quería desaparecer de la vista de su familia y cuando volvió a mirar atrás a ver si los veía choco con alguien

¿Que no te fijas por dónde vas?-exclama la otra persona que fue golpeada-por lo menos discúlpate-reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado

Solo una semana y ya me olvidaste-dice Ginny mirándolo divertida- me parece muy mal hurón

¿Weasley?-dice quitándole la capa que llevaba encima-pelirroja, no pensé encontrarte tan rápido

Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué haces acá?-dice ella curiosa

Eso mismo te puedo decir yo, este callejón es muy peligroso comadreja, no deberías estar acá, acá solo vienen personas que necesitan cosas oscuras-dice él y ella por primea vez voltea a mirar a su alrededor y se da cuenta que se alejó bastante del callejón diagon-salgamos de acá, no te pueden ver, te atacaran, además a Regulus le encantara verte

No puedo volver al callejón diagon-le dice Ginny apresurada- por favor llévame a otro lado

Estas loca-le dice el-vuelve con tu familia, por fin eres libre

¿Libre?, estoy en un maldito encierro-se queja ella

Si quieres te vuelvo a llevar a la mansión-dice el sarcástico y ella parece pensarlo-no lo decía enserio Ginny, por Dios estas con tu familia, no tienes que estar obedeciendo órdenes de mi señor, no tienes que preocuparte por si él te va a matar, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo vuelve con tu familia

Lo hare, solo que no ahora por favor-le ruega ella

¡Ginny!-a lo lejos se escuchaba como su familia la llamaba a gritos

Ginny no me pongas en esta situación, no seas caprichosa-le regaña el

No es ser caprichosa-el frunce el ceño- bueno si un poco, pero de verdad no quiero volver ahora, llevo una semana encerrada

Les juro que la vi entrar acá, debe estar por acá en algún lado-dice Bill

Cuando la encuentre ya vera-dice Molly-no la dejare salir de aquí al resto de la vida

Ves, por favor-ahora susurraban, su familia estaba muy cerca

No exagere, solo lo dicen porque están preocupados-le dice Draco

¡Ginny mas te vale que salgas ahora, no sabes en los problemas que estas!-grita su madre

Ginny por favor sal-grito Fred- te prometemos protegerte de mamá-termina George

Solo unas horas lo juro-dice ella colocándose de nuevo su capa, no te molestare más, por nuestra amistad-Ginny hacia pucheros y Draco la miraba con indecisión, diablos estaba a punto de ceder, esa niña sí que era convincente

¿Ginny?- se escucha la voz de Charly-¿Ginny eres tú?- podía escuchar la voz de Charly a solo unos pasos, si volteaba en la esquina los vería y no podía huir, estaba en un callejón sin salida, que hacia-¿ginebra?-vuelve a decir podía sentir su voz en la nuca, y Ginny hizo lo que tenía que hacer, situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas, tomo a Malfoy por el cuello de su capa y lo beso, o bueno algo así, Charly volteo en la esquina y los vio, parecían dos encapuchados basándose, pero pudo jurar que había escuchado la voz de Ginny y esa encapuchada de rojo tenía la misma altura de ella, ¿sería el otro Harry?, solo había una manera de saberlo-¿Ginny?

Weasley-Draco Malfoy hablo, se separó de la encapuchada y la escondió detrás de él, Ginny tenía la capucha puesta y mirando al piso -¿se puede saber que se te perdió? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?- dice Malfoy con su típica arrogancia

Malfoy-dice el mirándolo con deprecio, evidentemente esa no podía ser Ginny

Se te perdió la comadreja menor-se burla- lo siento pero no la he visto, la última vez que la vi, fue en mi mansión-dice el mirándolo con superioridad-¿se puede saber por qué se les escapo?

Muérete Malfoy-dice el dando la vuelta y regresando con su familia

Cuando la encuentres mándale saludos de Regulus y míos-dice el riendo- por lo menos cuando estaba con nosotros no huía desesperada

¿Qué intentas decir?-dice Charly con rabia

Nada, solo que si ella escapo de usted debe ser por algo-dice el riendo

Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa-amenaza Charly acercándose peligrosamente a él, mientras Draco no se inmutaba y la chica que estaba detrás de él solo se escondía detrás de su capucha

Déjalo Charly, no vale la pena-le regaña Bill- es solo un maldito mortifago

Está bien, sigamos buscando-dice Charly y se alejan de Draco caminando

Estás loco casi nos descubren-le regaña Ginny-¿por qué lo hiciste enojar así?

Tu eres la que estás loca, me besaste-le reclama - además se llama actuar, tú crees que yo Draco Malfoy los dejaría ir sin antes burlarme por algo, eso sería raro

Estaban por descubrirnos, tenía que hacer algo, no se me ocurrió nada más sino besarte-dice ella y él rueda los ojos- y tienes razón gracias, solo recuerda, ni una palabra de esto a nadie

Créeme no me interesa contárselo a nadie-se queja él y ella bufa-bueno vámonos de aquí-dice él y ella sonríe

Sabía que me ayudarías-dice abrazándolo- vámonos

Voy a mandarle un patronus a Reg para que sepa dónde encontrarnos-le dice Malfoy

¿Desde cuándo sabes hace un patronus?-le pregunta ella curiosa

Desde que conocí a Astoria-dice el prácticamente en un susurro

Jajjjajajja, no puedes negarlo Malfoy, estás enamorado hasta las pestañas-se burla ella- te meterás en problemas

Mira quien lo dice-se burla - de todos los hombres que pudiste tener escoges al más problemático y te enamoras de él

Lo sé, pero a mí no me da pena decirlo, yo amo a Harry-dice ella con orgullo y el rueda los ojos

Pasaron el día en un pequeño bosque cerca de la ciudad de Londres, Regulus casi llora de la emoción al verla, la abrazaba y la levantaba por los aires

Yo sé que escapaste por mí-dice el seductoramente- ya te diste cuenta que soy el amor de tu vida y decidiste volver a mí, está bien chiquita yo te recibo con los brazos abiertos

Jajjjajajja, sigue soñando-dice ella y Regulus se tira al suelo supuestamente a llorar y Draco y Ginny ríen-no saben cuánto los extrañe, extrañaba reírme, sentirme bien, poder estar con mis amigos

¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Reg sentándose al lado de Ginny

Desde que llegue no me han dejado Salir de mi habitación, ni siquiera al patio, solo bajo cuando tengo que comer y bueno eso depende, si toda mi familia va a comer puedo bajar, si no me toca que comer sola en mi habitación-dice ella mirando al cielo- extrañaba el aire en mi cara y acostarme en el césped-dice ella tirándose al piso y mirando las nubes, Reg y Draco se acuestan cada uno al lado de ella – extraño nuestras tardes con Herm, jugar ajedrez, ir a piscina, jugar con el balón, o solo hablar, en casa no me permiten decir nada por miedo a que muera, siempre que voy a abrir la boca me dicen "piénsalo bien, no hables sin primero pensar", yo sé que lo hacen porque me aman pero me están hostigando, la otra vez Fred hizo un chiste de mi tiempo cautiva y yo respondí "si y los jardines son muy bonitos todos gritaron como locos, mamá regaño a Fred y de paso a mí por hablar sin pensar y les explique que yo sé muy bien que puedo o no decir, mi cuerpo me avisa, pero aun así estaban como locos, mi madre me mando a mi habitación, y le prohibió a los demás hablarme de cosas innecesarias, desde entonces comemos prácticamente en silencio.

Así que no la estás pasando bien-dice Reg en un suspiro- lo siento mucho Ginny, ahora entiendo porque escapaste

Te tienen encerrada-dice Malfoy- te daban más libertad en la mansión, sabes cambie de opinión, si quieres te puedo llevar a la mansión

Ajajjaja- los tres ríen- no es necesario, ya se le pasara, solo están así porque están preocupados, solo espero que se le pase rápido-dice Ginny

Veámonos acá una vez por semana-propone Reg

No podemos prometer eso idiota-le regaña Draco- no sabemos si él nos mantendrá ocupados

Si podemos comunicarnos-dice Ginny sonriendo- denme tres monedas-ellos la miran confundidos-solo dénmelas, las encantare y por medio de ellas nos podemos comunicar, cuando se ponga caliente, será porque tienen un mensaje, no la podemos utilizar seguido, solo la usaremos una ve a la semana y es para ver si nos podemos encontrar si giran la moneda y la ponen en cara entonces la moneda de los otros nos brillara en rojo y significara que sí, pero si la ponen en cruz, significara que no, ¿entendido?

Eres brillante-dice Reg sonriendo-tu preguntas y nosotros respondemos, entiendo

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando, jugando, hasta fueron a un lago que estaba cerca y se bañaron, Draco fue por comida ya que Ginny y Reg estaban muertos del hambre, después de una especie de picnic llego la hora de irse

Ya me tengo que ir-dice Ginny

¿Ya?-se queja Reg

Si amigo, ya son las tres de la tarde y ella necesita volver, su familia debe estar preocupada-dice Draco

Este día fue uno de los mejores-dice ella- solo podría hacerlo perfecto el qué Hermione estuviera aquí

Tienes razón- responden los dos a la vez y ríen

Chao chicos, nos vemos pronto- a cada uno les da un abrazo y se va rumbo a su casa, estaba segura que la matarían

Todos en Grimmauld place estaban a punto de perder la cordura, como es posible que se les volviera a perder, eran las tres y media y ella no aparecía, estaban por llamar a toda la orden para buscarla, cuando la puerta sonó y todos corrieron a ver quién era y efectivamente era Ginny

¡Ginny!-su madre grita de felicidad y Ginny se acerca a su familia que la esperaba en la sala-¿dónde diablos estabas? ¿Estás loca? No tenías permiso de salir- la señora Weasley empezó a regañarla, Ginny solo camino por el largo pasillo, paso por la puerta, por el lado de su madre y se dirigía a las escaleras-¿a dónde crees que vas?

A mi habitación-dice ella- es ahí donde me mandaras después de que me termines de regañar ¿me equivoco?

No me hable así-le regaña Molly-¿ni siquiera te disculpas?

Sabes mentiría si lo hiciera, porque no lo siento, a pesar de todo y de lo que los hice pasar, lo volvería hacer, así que no, no lo siento-dice Ginny con algo de arrogancia

¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-le grita Molly- quieres volver a ese horrible lugar, volver a estar encerrada, cautiva de tu libertad, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Si, si, si-grita Ginny- preferiría volver ahí

No sabes lo que dices-le dice su madre- acá eres libre, allá eres una prisionera

No puedes hablar enserio-dice ella con sarcasmo- ¿acá estoy libre?,¡ no puedo salir de mi habitación, no puedo hablar, no puedo comer en el comedor a menos que vengan todos y aun así ni siquiera me hablan, la última vez casi matas a Fred por decir un chiste, un chiste, allá por lo menos podía salir a tomar aire, caminar, despejarme, jugar con mis amigos, o por lo menos solo hablar, además la habitación que tenía allá era más grande! –Dice Ginny mirando a su madre con ojos desafiantes- ¡así que si, en este preciso momento me gustaría volverá estar es esa prisión, la prefiero mil veces que esta!

Todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos por ti-se queja su madre- tienes que cuidarte del exterior, no hablar

Te lo he dicho mil veces, ello no me atraparan no les sirvo allá, por algo me devolvieron, y lo de hablar ya también te lo intente explicar, si voy a decir algo qué no deba mi pecho me empieza a doler y no me permite hablar-explica ella

No sabes de lo que hablas-dice su madre- pero para que veas que no eres prisionera, si quieres te puedes ir

Molly-le regaña Arthur que hasta el momento no había intervenido

Mamá cálmate-le dice Bill

Si seguro yo no sé de lo que hablo, se burla ella, a mí me pasa las cosas y yo no sé nada-dice con sarcasmo- pero como no soy tu hijo favorito si no me ruegas que me quede si no lo contrario me pides que me vaya

¿No es lo que quieres?-dice ella

Basta Molly y tú también Ginny-levanta la voz el señor Weasley

Sabes no me voy aquí, esta no es tu casa, ni la mía, ni la de nadie acá, es la de Hermione y la de Regulus, ya que ellos son los black, así que no me muevo-dice ella-solo dejare de estar encerrada en mi habitación solo porque tú lo dices

Ginny dije basta-le reclama su padre y Ginny calla, mira a todos en la sala, estaban sus hermanos y también Remus y Tonks

Que tengan buena tarde-dice ella y sube por las escaleras

¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!- le llama su padre pero ella sigue subiendo y azota la puerta de su habitación

Tranquilos yo hablare con ella-dice Charly- solo esperen a que la calme.

Tock, tock, puedo pasar- era Charlie a la puerta

Si me vienes a regañar, no estoy de humor-responde Ginny desde adentro

No vine a eso, déjame entrar y hablamos-le pide amablemente su hermano

Pasa-dice ella dejándolo entrar-¿Qué quieres?

Solo tengo curiosidad por algo, ¿Cómo es posible que besaras a Malfoy?- le pregunta su hermano y Ginny abre sus ojos y Charlie empieza a reír

¿No sé de qué hablas?-dice ella insegura

Cuando entraste con la capa roja de una vez lo supe-dice el sonándole-ahora cuéntame que paso

Pues estabas por descubrirnos, era un callejón sin salida, tenía que hacer algo, pensé que si nos veía pasarías de largo, menos mal Draco supo improvisar-le dice ella

Bueno eso me relaja, pensé que cambiarias a Harry por Malfoy –dice Charlie aliviado

¡Jamás!-dice Ginny- igual debiste ver la cara de Malfoy cuando lo bese, Jajjjajajja, fue muy gracioso

Bueno ahora que ese punto esta aclarado, es momento de ser tu hermano mayor-dice el sentándose y tomando las manos de Ginny

Ay no, mejor no-dice ella y Charly le sonríe

Te amo enana y mucho, todo lo que hicimos fue para protegerte-Ginny iba a replicar pero Charly la calla- pero ahora sé que hicimos mal, te sobreprotegimos al punto de que preferirías volver a donde estabas que estar acá, no te voy a mentir eso me sorprendió

Eso es algo que ustedes aun no quieren entender-dice Ginny sonriéndole- yo no la pase mal, bueno solo la primera semana, pero gracias todo eso, vi de nuevo a Mione, hice dos amigos, Reg y Draco son mis amigos, los quiero mucho y si en algún momento pensé que solo eran amigos míos por Hermione, hoy me demostraron lo contrario, me ayudaron porque quisieron, porque les importo y eso es algo muy importante para mi

Te entiendo-dice Charly- solo deja que mamá se calme y tú también cálmate, las cosas se solucionaran

Eso espero-dice ella- sabes tengo mucho sueño me levanté muy temprano para poder salir de la casa-dice ella y Charly ríe

Ya me voy para que duermas-dice el levantándose de la cama pero Ginny lo detiene-¿qué pasa?

TE acuerdas cuando era niña y no podía dormir, que tú te quedabas conmigo hasta que me durmiera-pregunta ella y el asiente-quédate

Hazte a un lado-dice el acostándose en la cama, Ginny se acuesta a su lado y lo abraza mientras él le consiente el caballo-¿te canto la canción de siempre?

Por favor-dice ella y el ríe, Charly tenía una voz hermosa y ante de que terminara la segunda estrofa Ginny ya estaba dormida, como cuando era niña con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y la arropo bien, daría la vida por ella de eso no había duda, era su más grande tesoro

Acaso no fui lo suficientemente clara-le grita Hermione a un mortifago-dije que voy a salir y voy a salir, así que si no quieres problemas muévete

Ya le dije que son órdenes de mi señor-repite el mortifago algo asustado por Hermione

¿Dónde está tom?-pregunta enojada

En su oficina-dice él y Hermione sale rumbo a ella

Mi señor está ocupado –dice otro mortifago negándole entrar

Te mueves o te muevo, tú decide-le dice Hermione amenazadoramente

Mi señora, enserio no puedo dejarla pasar, está en conferencia con Severus y bella y a él no le gusta que lo molesten-dice el mortifago

Te muevo- y sin importar lo que el guardia dijera, lo empuja y entra sin avisar-necesito hablar contigo

Bueno días para ti también Hermione-dice tom mirándola desde su mesa, Severus estaba mirando por la ventana, mientras bella estaba entada en una de las sillas del lugar

Quiero que salgan-les dice Hermione a los dos y ellos la miran incrédula- ¿no me escucharon?

Tú no eres nadie para mandarme a mí-dice bella parándose de su asiento y caminando con superioridad a donde ella estaba- yo solo me voy si mi señor me manda

Obedece bella, ella es ahora tu señora-le dice tom y bella abre los ojos sorprendida y se nota el enfado que tenia

Ya oíste obedece bruja y ahora sal de aquí-le dice Hermione con superioridad-tú también por favor Severus

Claro señorita Granger-responde el

Riddle-corrigen la pareja de esposos y Severus solo se va mientras arrastra a bella detrás

A que debo el placer-dice el parándose de su asiento

Se puede saber ¿Por qué los mortifagos no me dejan salir?

Yo les dije que no lo hicieran-dice el como si fuera lo más normal

¿Por qué?-se queja ella- tú sabes que todos los días después de desayunar salgo a los jardines

Si lo sé muy bien, solo que hoy no puedes Salir, el jardín está lleno de mortifagos, los mande a traer para encomendarles una misión, así que no quería que formaras un alboroto

Tom, no quiero mi jardín lleno de esa gente-dice Hermione, ya no estaba tan enojada, ahora que sabía porque -¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar esta mañana?

No tengo tiempo, estoy realmente ocupado y tu acabas de interrumpir una reunión muy impotente-le dice el

La próxima vez avísame, te estuve esperando por media hora-se queja ella

Como digas-dice el rodando los ojos

Voy a estar en la biblioteca por si me necesitas y por favor desaste de toda esa gente lo más rápido posible-dice ella frunciendo el ceño, el rueda los ojos y ella empieza a caminar hacia la salida

Oye-le llama tom y ella se detiene y lo voltea a mirar-ven-dice y ella obedece de mala gana- se te olvido algo a ti también- y la besa, desde que están casados, todos los días empiezan sus rutinas con una sesión de besos, tom toma Hermione de la cintura y la monta a su escritorio mientras mete su mano por debajo de la falda que ella llevaba

Aquí no tom-se ríe ella- todos están fuera

No les prestes atención, además hoy te ves insufriblemente provocativa-le dice el ahora besando el cuello de Hermione

Y tú muy sexy-le dice ella besándolo mientras desabotonaba su camisa

Alguien toca a la puerta y Hermione se separa de tom, dejando a tom molesto-¿Qué quieren?

Mi señor los mortifagos se empieza a preguntar porque fueron llamados, creo que es momento que salga y hable con ellos-dice Severus desde el otro lado de la puerta

Yo creo que mejor me voy-dice Herm arreglándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y saliendo de la habitación dejando entrar a Severus

Tienes suerte de que ere un hombre importante en mis filas-dice el con enfado

No entiendo que de lo que dice mi señor-dice Snape algo confundió

Muévete, mejor terminemos con esto- dice el apartándolo y caminando rumbo al jardín donde sus seguidores lo esperaban.

Quiero que les quede claro porque no lo voy a repetir-habla tom a su grupo de seguidores-se van a dividir en dos, el primer grupo se encargara de acabar con la aldea, no quiero sobrevivientes, quiero que se vuelva una aldea fantasma, serán liderados por Bellatrix, el segundo grupo hará una barricada alrededor del pueblo impidiendo que alguien escape y los encargados de conjurar la marca tenebrosa, este grupo creara una barrera haciendo imposible el paso de las personas, serán liderados por Snape, no quiero errores, no quiero saber de personas vivas, la única historia que quiero escuchar es que el pueblo desapareció junto con sus habitantes, ¿está claro?

Si mi señor-respondieron todos fuerte y claro

Ahora largo de mi casa-ordena y las personas empiezan a desaparecer

Ginny, Ginny-Bill intentaba despertar a su hermana pero esta no se movía- Ginny es hora de levantarse

No quiero-dice ella arropándose más, Bill se sienta en la cama y le empieza a acariciar el pelo-Bill

Dime-dice el-¿Qué pasa?

¿Realmente se preocuparon por mí?-pregunta ella abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano, pero antes de que pueda contestar entran los gemelos

Mujer tienes que bajar a comer-dice Fred entrando de improvisto

Veo que Bill te vino a levantar-dice George- él es el único que puede despertarte sin que inteste matarlo-dice y sus hermanos ríen mientras Ginny le saca la lengua

Eso no es verdad-se defiende ella

¡Ah no!-dice Fred- Charlie, Percy suban

Reunión de hermanos que hermoso, hermoso es esto-dice George haciendo que lloraba, mientras Bill y Ginny ruedan los ojos

¿Para qué nos necesitan?-pregunta Charlie sentándose a los pies de la cama de Ginny, ella al fin se da por vencida y se sienta en su cama dándole más espacio a sus hermanos para que se suban también, menos mal la cama era grande

George dice que el único que me puede levantar es Bill, porque a los demás les da miedo-dice Ginny con incredulidad-cierto que no es verdad

Puesss….-responden todos sus hermanos

La última vez que yo te quise levantar me dejaste pegado a la pared por dos horas-se queja Charlie-te puedo hacer dormir, pero levantarte…. No gracias

Si no estoy mal yo tengo una cicatriz de una vez que me tiro por las escaleras-dice Percy buscándose la herida por el costado derecho-debe de estar por aquí

Yo nunca te tire-reclama Ginny

Pues como explicarlo, me empezaste a gritar y a mirar con esa cara endemoniada que me hizo retroceder tanto que me caí-dice Percy-enserio diste miedo

Y así uno por uno fue contando sus anécdotas y cada uno se reía de lo que contaban, hasta Ginny empezó a reír, amaba a esos idiotas, daría su vida por ellos sin dudarlo un segundo, por cualquiera de ellos, hasta por Percy

Ahora Bill, dinos tu secreto-dice Fred colocando voz de serio

No sé, solo me siento al lado de ella, la empiezo a consentir y hablarle y ella se termina despertando-dice el como si fuera muy simple

Ya todos sabemos quién es el hermano favorito de Ginny-dice George haciendo un puchero

Jajjjajajja no digan eso, yo los amo a todos-dice ella abrazando a Fred- yo daría mi vida por ustedes, dejaría todo por ustedes, por verlos bien, ustedes son lo más importante y valioso que tengo-dice ella sonriéndoles y ellos la miran con ternura

Tu sabes que nosotros por ti también, ¿verdad?-dice Percy- sin dudarlo daría mi vida por ti o por cualquiera de los que está aquí y lógicamente ron también, cuando te secuestraron fue lo peor que pude haber pasado, deseaba ser yo el que estuviera ahí, que no te pasara nada, porque si algo te hubiera pasado no sé qué sería de mi o de alguno de nosotros , eres la luz de esta familia, la que nos mantiene unidos, lo eres todo enana y aquí ya que estamos confesándonos de todos tu eres mi preferida

Y la mía-dicen todos a la vez, Ginny no puede aguantar las lágrimas y empieza a llorar y se lanza abrazar a Percy

Perdón, perdón por hacerte sufrir a todos ustedes los amo mucho-dice aun abrazada a Percy y todos sus hermanos también la abraza

Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-dice George- amo los abrazos grupales

Estoy de acuerdo hermano-dice Fred y todos se separan-bueno es momento de bajar a comer, mamá debe de estar enojada porque aún no bajamos

Debo de disculparme con mamá-dice Ginny- dije cosas que no eran verdad y que sé que la lastimaron- dice ella agachando la mirada- chicos realmente si me importo que ustedes la pasaran mal cuando me fui, solo que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentirme viva, libre-dice ella y todos sus hermanos le sonríen

No te preocupes te entendemos-dice Bill y los seis hermanos bajan a comer, para después Ginny mientras lavaba la loza con Molly tener una larga y muy sentimental conversación, donde por supuesto hubieron lagrimas

¿Dime que no hablabas enserio?-le dice Hermione a tom una vez entra a su despacho

¿De qué hablas?-dice el sin interés

¿Vas a mandar a matar a toda esa gente? Solo porque se te da la gana-le acusa ella, su mirada estaba llena de horror

No es por eso-dice el pasando por el lado de ella –es demostrar mi poder, hacer que la personas me teman y obedezcan, son cosas que aún no entiendes pero ya lo harás-dice el sentándose y mirando algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa

¿Estás hablando enserio?-pregunta ella escandalizada- matar a todas esas personas por poder, eso es horrible

Ya te lo dije aun no lo entiendes pero ya lo harás-dice el sin ni siquiera mirarla- ahora por favor sal y cierra la puerta

Estás loco-dice ella mirándolo con desprecio, pero él le parecía no importarle, así que ella coge todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa de él y las tira al piso-¡mírame!

Qué diablos te crees para hacer eso-dice el parándose de su asiento y cogiendo a Hermione por un brazo- no te metas en mis asuntos y solo lárgate

Hay niños en ese pueblo, gente que no tiene nada que ver, gente inocente y tú los vas a mandar a matar solo por poder, solo por querer que te teman, eso no es justo tom-le grita ella mientras lloraba

Te dije que te callaras-dice el tirándola al piso con fuerza- no me importa los niños que hayan, la gente inocente como tú lo dices, no me importa en los más mínimo Hermione, así que digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas ellos van a morir hoy en la noche, si no te gusta como manejo las cosas pues simplemente no te metas en ellas, no escuches a escondidas y ahórrate el dolor de cabeza

Eres un maldito-dice ella levantándose y lanzándose a golpearlo, pero tom la toma por las muñecas sujetándola con fuerza-eres un monstruo, un animal, no tienes sentimientos

No me digas-dice el con sarcasmo- acaso opinabas lo contrario, creo que eso quedó muy claro desde el momento en que supiste de mí, así que no me hagas enojar más y vete o si no

¡O si no que!-dice ella soltándose del agarre e tom- me pegaras, torturas, eso ya lo has hecho y pudo resistirlo, no te temo tom, eres un maldito desgraciado, no sabes lo que es amar, querer a alguien, preocuparte por alguien que no sea tu

Si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate, no quiero utilizar la fuerza Hermione solo vete-le repite el con voz demandante- vete y ve a pensar en esa pobre gente sola, sufre tu sola, que a mí me puede importar muy poco tus sentimiento y los de ellos

Plaf-una cachetada se había plantado en la cara de tom, nunca, jamás, nadie lo había golpeado y se había quedado impune y esta vez tampoco sería diferente, con su varita mando a volar a Hermione por los aires provocando que se golpeara contra un estante, camino hacia ella lleno de ira, Mione lo miraba con miedo, ella estaba tendida en el piso intentando levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, le dolía mucho su espalda. Tom la tomo del brazo y la levanto de él, Hermione dio un gritico de dolor por el fuerte agarre y tom la arrastro por la sala hasta la puerta la abrió y tiro a Hermione fuera de la habitación

Llévenla a su habitación-ordeno a sus mortifagos- y en cuanto a ti Hermione, nunca me vuelvas a retar o intentar darme ordenes, eres mi esposa, pero eso no significa que he cambiado, eso no significa que de pronto puedo sentir y mucho menos que puedas meterte en mis asusto, agradece que esta vez fui amable contigo, pero a la próxima sufrirás- y con un portazo dio la conversación por terminada

Maldición mi cabeza esta que estalla-se queja Harry- algo lo hizo enojar demasiado

Aprovecha y mira más-dice ron- eso siempre lo pone algo débil

Lo voy a intentar, Harry intenta concentrarse y ver través de los ojos de él, lo veía entrar a la cámara de Bellatrix buscando su horrocrux, lo vio tomarlo y guardarlo, nada parecía importante hasta ahora, hasta que vio que el buscaba algo más, ¿había otro horrocrux?, miro por toda la habitación y la vio la espada de godrid Gryffindor en un rincón intacta, tom fue a tocarla pero la espada no lo dejo, llamo a Snape y este se la llevo envuelta en un trapo y tom salió después sellando la bóveda de los black

Viste algo-pregunta ron cuando ve que Harry sale de su transe

La espada, la espada-repetía una y otra vez

¿De qué diablos hablas?-le pegunta ron a Harry

La espada puede destruirlos, a los horrocrux-dice Harry feliz

¿Cómo sabes eso?-dice ron sin entender

Yo destruí el libro con el veneno del basilisco y también lo apuñale con la espada...-explica Harry

Y la espada observe solo lo que la hace más fuerte, por eso Dumbledore te la heredo-termina ron comprendiendo todo

Agradezco que Hermione nos haya hecho estudiar para ese tonto examen-dice Harry feliz

¿Y dónde está la espada?-se pregunta ron y la Felicidad se acaba

Cada vez es más difícil-dice Harry- y si ella estuviera acá sería más fácil

Ni me lo digas-dice ron rodando los ojos

¿Cómo estará ella?-se pregunta Harry

Se casó con el que no debe ser nombrado, ¿tu cómo crees?-dice el como si fuera obvio

Tenemos que buscar una forma de salvarla-dice Harry decidido

Y encontrar la espada y lo demás horrocrux-dice ron- si en definitiva esto es la vida normal de un adolecente

Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio que había en su dormitorio, había un montón de libros sobre él, ella los había traído en estos días y los miraba con atención, no podía creer que una buena semana se hubiera convertido en esto, ellos tenían una rutina especial, tom siempre se levantaba primero que ella y bajaba pero siempre la esperaba para desayunar, esa mañana cuando no lo encontró tuvo que suponer que algo iba a estar mal, después de eso él se iba a su despacho y ella salía al jardín, se la pasaba casi toda la mañana sobre todo en el invernadero donde tenía las plantas más raras de encontrar y cultivar, también iba a las salas de pociones a practicar, después se encontraban para almorzar a las doce y media de la tarde y pasaban al despacho de él, donde Hermione casi siempre se sentaba en la piernas de él y empezaban una sesión de besos y caricias, hablaban de bobadas y cosas sin sentido, pero era un momento agradable, a la una y media ella se retiraba a la sala de pociones y él se ocupaba de sus asuntos, a las cuatro Hermione iba a la biblioteca y estudiaba sobre cualquier cosa, así hasta las ocho de la noche que bajaba a cenar con tom , ella solía llevarse algunos libros para su recamara para seguir estudiando una vez subieran, parecía estar en una verdadera luna de miel, lo que significaba sexo todas las noche, y ella no se quejaba al contrario lo doraba, siempre se quedaba dormida el su pecho y se levantaba con una rosa al lado de su cama, habían ya ocho en su mesa de noche unas más deterioradas que otras, ocho días lograron estar si pelear, pasándola "bien", recordaba todo aquello con una sonrisa, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado hoy y su buen humor se esfumo, cogió todos los libros que habían y los tiro al piso, al igual que su jarrón con las rosas, estúpido tom y estúpido matrimonio

Deja de tirar cosas-la voz de tom se escuchó en la habitación

¿Ahora qué quieres?-pregunta ella molesta cruzándose de brazos

Te dije que vendría a hablar, además es mi habitación también, puedo estar acá-dice el sentándose en una silla que había en la habitación-iris-llamo tom y la elfina apareció-tráenos un poco de té, algo que la calme- y la elfina con una reverencia se va

No necesito un estúpido té-le dice Hermione y el rueda los ojos

Siéntate y resolvamos esto como dos adultos-le dice tom

Pretendes que resolvamos esto-dice ella incrédula

Si, por si no te acuerdas eres mi esposa de aquí a que yo muera, y no creo que quieras pasar el resto de nuestras vidas peleando-dice el en tono serio y ella se sienta

¿Cómo pretendes que arreglemos esto tom?-dice ella - yo nunca voy a aceptar lo que haces y mucho menos a participar…

¿Acaso yo te dije que lo hicieras?-pregunta el y Hermione rueda los ojos- tú fuiste la que escucho conversaciones ajenas

Sí, pero lo que haces no está bien-le regaña ella

Hermione no soy un niño que regañas y el cambia porque se siente mal, tenemos que solucionar esto-dice el- enserio no quiero tenerte como una prisionera, sin hablarme, estando al lado tuyo no poder ni cruzar dos palabras

Es difícil tom-dice ella – todo, todo lo que haces va en contra de mis principios y saber que mi esposo lo hace no es fácil

El té-la elfina parce y acomoda las tazas y las sirve y después se retira, cada uno toma un taza y toma un poco

Tu solo no te metas en mis asuntos, deja de martirizarte, sigamos como íbamos, estábamos bien-le dice el en tono serio

No es solo eso lo que enfada tom, además de que no si pueda-dice ella y el la mira a los ojos-hoy literalmente me atacaste porque no opine lo mismo que tú, ¿así va hacer cada vez que discutimos? , porque vamos a seguir discutiendo

Primeo actuaste como una niña malcriada, segundo nadie, escúchame bien Hermione, nadie se atreve a golpearme y sale ileso y tú no ibas a ser la excepción –le dice el

Gracias por el memo-dice ella resoplando-está bien –dice ella y el la mira sorprendido pensó que iba a ser más difícil- no me voy a meter en tus asuntos, en eso tienes razón, yo nunca lo voy a aceptar y solo pensarlo me hace doler la cabeza, prefiero no saber, me enfada sentirme inútil, pero con una condición

¿Cuál?-dice el curioso

No me puedes mandar a volar cada vez que peleamos-dice ella y tom ríe por lo bajo- hablo enserio tom, yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos mortifagos que vuelven suplicando perdón por algo que no hicieron

Solo si no me golpeas-dice el- eso enserio me enoja, no permito que nadie intente humillarme

Está bien-dice ella- intentemos que esto funcione

¿Por qué de repente te diste por vencida?-pregunta el curioso

¿De qué hablas?-dice ella

Cuando llegaste juraste que nunca ibas a ceder que pelearías hasta el final, ¿por qué te diste por vencida?-pregunta nuevamente- ¿en que momento quebré tu voluntad?

Cuando trajiste a Ginny y vi lo que eras capa de hacer-dice ella sin mirarlo a los ojos- entendí que enserio harías cualquier cosa para que yo permaneciera a tu lado, que no te tiembla la mano, ni se te estruja el alma cuando matas o torturas a alguien, no quiero que nadie muera por mí, en ese momento quebraste toda mi voluntad

Como lo dije ese día, los Gryffindor son muy valientes y siempre van a luchar, pero tienen una debilidad y es que no puedan ver como otra persona sufre por ellos-recuerda el- se lo dije a tu amiguita mientras te torturaba

Si también me acuerdo de eso-dice ella rodando los ojos

Bajemos a cenar, muero de hambre-dice él y ella asiente, pueden pensar que ella cedió muy rápido, ¿pero qué harían ustedes?, ella es la esposa de tom gústele a quien le guste, y siempre lo iba a ser, no tenía opción y tal como él dijo no quería vivir toda su vida en un infierno, en mi opinión fue una sabia decisión, ella solo está siguiendo un instinto básico humano y es sobrevivir

Bajaron en silencio a al comedor, Hermione iba al frente de él y veía como ella bajaba las escaleras con algo de dificultar y algo en su corazón se removió "no te atrevas a sentí pesar tom" se repetía el al verla y el sentimiento que por un momento aprecio se desvaneció, llegaron hasta la mesa del comedor y el como siempre le acerco la silla y ella dijo un simple gracias , él se sentó al lado de ella y la miraba con atención ella solo miraba un cuadro que había en frente de ella era realmente hermoso, iris trajo la comida y los dos empezaron a cenar, tom la miraba comer se notaba que tenía hambre, lo mas probable es que no hubiera almorzado y no le pidiera iris algo de comer tampoco

Sabes hoy te iba a dar una sopesa-dice él y ella lo mira

¿Cuál?-pregunta ella curiosa

Hice un trato con tu amiga, yo la dejaba libre y ella guardaba mi secreto a cambio de que mantuvieran comunicación-dice él y ella abre los ojos sorprendida-se podrán escribir una vez cada diez días

¿No me estas molestando?-dice ella sorprendida

No, y podrá venir a visitarte cada mes y medio-dice y ella no lo podía creer, lo miraba fijamente viendo en que momento él decía que todo era una broma cruel-que no es broma

Gracias, gracias, gracias-dice ella levantándose y abrazándolo, el la abraza mientras piensan en lo bipolares que son las mujeres- aun no lo puedo creer gracias

Agradécemelo así-dice el sujetándole de la cintura y acercándose a darle un beso, Hermione dudo un momento en si darle el beso pero al final lo hizo no fue un beso apasionado solo uno tierno

Terminare de comer –dice ella separándose de él y el asiente con la cabeza-¿le podre escribir hoy?

Si tú quieres, pero recuerda, es una carta cada diez días y por supuesto supervisada por mí-dice y ella rueda los ojos

Terminaron de cenar y subieron uno al lado del otro Hermione preguntando las reglas de lo que podía o no decir, él le explicó que cualquier cosa menos lo relacionado a sus planes y ella quedó satisfecha, apenas llego a su habitación empezó a escribir una extensa, muy extensa carta

¿Que tanto le puedes escribir?-se queja tom cuando ve que Hermione va por la tercera hoja-yo tengo que leer eso y no quiero hacerlo

No lo hagas, confía en mi-dice ella y el niega-está bien, entonces prepárate para leer cosas que no te van a gustar

Como digas, me voy a acostar ya, solo deja las hojas en la mesa y mañana cuando me levante las reviso-dice el apagando la luz que tenía al lado de su cama, y acostándose a dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Todo pasa por algo, yo personalmente no creo en las casualidades, creo en el destino y en el karma, tom iba a pagar muy caro todo lo que ha hecho, el dividir su alma, el matar a tantos inocentes, era el destino de él casarse con Hermione, pero del mismo modo ese va a ser su karma.

Levántate-le decía tom a Hermione mientras la sacudía

¿Qué quieres?-dice ella dormida

Que te acuestes en la cama-dice él y ella abre los ojos e inmediatamente siente un dolor en su espalda se había quedado dormida escribiendo la carta

Mmmm si claro, ya voy-dice ella estirándose mientras su espalda gritaba de dolor-¿Qué hora es?, está todavía oscuro

Son las cinco de la mañana-dice el, él ya estaba bañado y cambiado y al parecer iba de salida

¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-dice ella levantándose y caminando a su habitación

Tengo cosas que hacer-dice el mientras ella se acomoda en la cama-¿terminaste?

Si-dice ella arropándose estaba haciendo mucho frio-¿vas a salir?

Por el momento no-dice el-te espero más tarde para desayunar no te preocupes

Ujum-dice Hermione volviéndose a quedar dormida, tom se queda mirándola un momento, su cara expresaba paz y tranquilidad, algo que él no sentía hace mucho, Hermione era simplemente hermosa no se cansaba de mirarla, en un momento se dio cuenta que la estaba admirando más de la cuenta

Tom concéntrate-se dice el mismo mientras desvía la mirada de su esposa- mejor ve a recibir las noticias de la misión

Ginny levántate ya, salimos en cinco minutos-Fred la sacudía fuerte

¿Qué pasa?-dice ella aun dormida, mira el reloj y eran las dos de la madrugada

Un ataque a una aldea –dice el saliendo en su habitación- en cinco minuto abajo

Ya estoy lista-dice ella bajando-¿Quién falta?

Ya baje, ya nos podemos ir-dice Percy bajando las escaleras mientras se colocaba su capa-¿a dónde vamos?

Es un pueblo que queda cerca, en dos minutos esta bota nos llevara allá-dice Arthur –ya cada uno sabe quién es su pareja de combate no quiero ver a nadie solo

Si-responden todos, Ginny de inmediato se acerca y toma la bota, al lado de ella estaba Tonks, quien era su compañera-en 3, 2,1-y todo dio vueltas y en un momento estaban todos en una batalla, rayos volaban de un lado hacia otro y habían muchos mortifagos y los aurores estaban en problemas, pero una vez que llegaron ellos las cosas se nivelaron

Nuestra misión es quitar la barrera que se encuentra alrededor de la aldea-le grita Tonks a Ginny por encima del ruido de la batalla

Está bien-dice ella, se van abriendo paso por en medio de la pelea, Ginny había noqueado ya a más de cinco mortifagos, cuando empezó a ver la barrera, era una prácticamente invisible, por la diferencia que esta brillaba un poco, alrededor de la barrera había un grupo de mortifagos, cada uno desde adentro de la barrera tenía su varita extendida para así sostener el hechizo, el pueblo no era muy grande, pero aun así había muchos mortifagos haciendo este hechizo de protección , por lo cual el bajar sus defensas iba a ser aún más difícil, prácticamente habían llegado a la barrera cuando un hechizo paso cerca de su oreja-expelliarmus-grito Ginny a su atacante pero este lo desvió como si nada

Tendrás que hacer más que eso para acabar conmigo niñita-dice el hombre detrás de la máscara y así empieza una batalla , Ginny a duras penas lograba desviar los ataques que le mandaban, se asustó cuando por poco la maldición asesina la golpea-yo no estoy jugando niña, si quieres vencerme tendrás que matarme o yo te matare primero

Ya veremos-dice Ginny segura y batalla se reanuda, el hombre no mentía, él quería matarla, pero ella no iba a permitirlo, así fue como en un descuido de el Ginny lo golpeo con un hechizo de asfixia –quien será el que va a morir hoy- el hombre había soltado su varita e intentaba quitarse el lazo invisible que lo ahorcaba, pero era inútil

Ginny lo mataras-la voz de Tonks se escuchaba por encima de la batalla-Ginny basta-le decía Tonks a su lado-basta

Solo un poco más-dice Ginny mirando fijamente a aquel hombre hasta que perdió el conocimiento y lo dejo libre-no lo iba a matar solo dejarlo inocente

Por tu expresión parecía todo lo contrario-dice Tonks algo más tranquila al ver que Ginny no había matado a aquel sujeto

No digas bobadas-dice ella, ahora vamos a bajar esa barrera, las dos se acercaron a la barrera desde adentro los mortifago las miraban atentamente esperando su movimiento-yo empiezo-Ginny empieza a lazar hechizos a la barrer pero nada le hacía efecto, todos rebotaban o los absorbía la barrera, Tonks empezó también a lanzar hechizo mientras ahora Ginny cubría su espalda de mortifagos que las atacaban

Es inútil-dice Fred acercándose a ellas junto con Remus-lo hemos intentado todo, nada sirve-dice el mientras noquea a otro mortifago

¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunta Tonks dejando de intentar

Ya intentamos un ataque en grupo pero tampoco funciono-dice George acercándose con sus hermanos, casi toda la orden estaba reunida, los mortifagos habían sido controlados, ahora solo quedaba la barrera

Nunca había visto una barrera tan poderosa-dice minerva llegando con Bill- esto no pude ser magia normal

Lo mismo estaba pensando yo-dice Molly

Solo nos queda intentar un cosa, cada uno se va colocar en frente de un mortifago y cuando demos la señal van a atacar todos a la vez, ya la otra parte de la barrera están esperando la señal-dice Shacklebolt-ahora tomen posición

Todos se ponen en frente de un mortifago, Ginny estaba en frente de un hombre alto, lo sabía por su contextura, lo miraba a los ojos y le recordaba a alguien pero aun no sabía a quién, una chispa roja se vio en el cielo y todos empezaron a atacar, el escudo se retorcía se movía pero no se destruida, una chispa verde se vio y todos pararon

No sé ni para que lo intentan-dice la voz que estaba en frente de ella-nunca pasaran la barrera-esa voz la conocía la había escuchado pocas veces en la mansión pero sabía de quien era

Señor Malfoy-dice Ginny y él se quita la máscara-le diría que es un placer verlo pero no es verdad

Lo mismo digo-dice el sonriendo de medio lado, hasta en sus expresiones se parecía a Draco

Ya cállate –su hermano Charlie que estaba a unos dos puestos más que ella le gritaba a alguien, así que puso atención y pudo escuchar la risa de la persona que estaba dentro de la barrera

Cambia de puesto conmigo- le había dicho a un Auror y luego a otro hasta que llego al lado su hermano y cambia de puesto con el dándole un empujón para que quede en frente de otro mortifago-¿se puede saber que haces acá?

Tu qué diablos haces acá-le dice la voz algo molesta-acaso te quieres morir, para eso te hubieras quedado dentro de la mansión

Cállate Malfoy-le dice Ginny y Fred que estaba a su lado la mira sorprendido

¿Cómo sabes que es el?-le pregunta

Porque somos mejores amigos-dice la persona que estaba en frente de Fred quitándose la máscara- y coincido con Draco, ¿que se supone que haces acá?

No puede ser cierto-grita Fred y todos los de la orden se acercan- eres idéntico a…

¿Sirius?-la voz de Remus retumbo por el lugar, se acercó para poder mirar mejor a la persona que tenía en frente

Si, bueno no, si me llamo sirius pero no soy el sirius que ustedes piensan-dice el sonriendo de la misma manera que lo hacía sirius

¿Tú también estas acá?-le regaña Ginny- no lo puedo creer

Que esperabas somos mortifagos-le responde Draco quitándose la máscara, ya de nada le servía tenerla puesta-es mejor que te retires

Opino lo mismo amor, tu sabes cómo amo verte pero tienes que irte-dice Regulus- pero recuerda que te amo-dice picándole el ojo

Hey no le coquetees-le regaña George

No estoy para tus juegos Regulus-dice Ginny enojada

Eres el hermano de Hermione-dice Remus acercándose a la barre

Oye yo que tu no me acerco mucho-dice el chico- puedes desaparecer si la tocas

Es como ver su relejo-dice Molly- ¿así que eres el hermano de Hermione?

Así es señora-dice el – un placer conocerlo, lo único que lamento es conocerlo en esta situación

No esto es perfecto-dice Ginny –lo único que tienen que hacer es bajar la barrera para que podamos entrar

Jajjjajajja-los dos se ríen pero Ginny los mira serios-¿lo dice enserio?

Claro que si-dice ella- y no hablen al tiempo da miedo

No vamos a bajar la barrera-dice Draco- estás loca si crees que nosotros vamos a ser la causa por la cual mi señor no consigue lo que quiere, no gracias pero yo amo vivir y amo a mi familia, así que no

Ni siquiera lo intentes, no me vas a convencer Ginny-dice Regulus – no lo vamos a hacer Ginny, no lo haría ni siquiera por ti, mi señor dejo muy claro en que si algo salía mal nos mataba, no quiero morir, ni ver morir alguien por mi culpa

Pero ya están muriendo, muchas personas mueren adentro porque no nos dejas pasar-dice Ginny gritándoles- no les remuerde en la conciencia

No-responden a la vez y todos ruedan los ojos

Tu tío nunca haría esto-le dice Remus con algo de desprecio a Regulus

Yo no soy mi tío, y no quiero ser como el, cambiemos la frase a esto es justo lo que tu padre haría, y tendría toda la razón y no me siento mal por ello, prefiero mi familia por encima de estas personas-dice Regulus- sirius dejaría pasarlos sin dudar es verdad, pero eso es porque no tenía a alguien que le importe más que su propia vida, no tenía familia, no tenía a alguien que amara, por eso los dejaría pasar, pero nosotros somos diferentes, no nos duele ver morir a tanta gente si eso dignifica salvar a las personas que amo

A Hermione no le pasara nada-le dice Ginny- él nunca la mataría

No pero la torturaría hasta dejarla inconsciente, la torturaría en frente de mi sin dudarlo, aun siendo ella su esposa, y a mi madre la mataría sin dudar, sin temblarle la mano sin yo poder hace nada, para después matarme a mí en frente de Hermione sin el menor remordimiento, yo no dejaría que ellas pasaran por eso-dice Regulus

Draco por favor-dice Ginny- él no los mataría, tu familia ha sido muy fiel a el

Se nota que no conoces la realidad de la vida-dice el con burla-el mata sin compasión, y el no dudara en matarnos, ya no le servimos, ya solo somos unos peones más, jamás Ginny jamás pondría a mi familia en peligro, no me importa cuanta gente muera

No puedo creer que lo besaras-dice Charly mirando con desprecio a Draco

¿Lo besaste?-gritan todos alarmados

Charly-se queja su hermana

¿La besaste? ¿Lo besaste?, aun sabiendo lo que siento por ella la besaste-dice Regulus mirando a Draco con enfado

No es como la cadre lo dice-plica Draco-no nos basamos ¿vedad Ginny?

Es verdad, él y yo no nos besamos-dice Ginny aplicándole a Regulus

No estamos acá para esto dice Remus-apartando a Ginny de enfrente e sus amigos- nos van a dejar pasar, es una orden

Cuidado señor Lupin, puede ser que Ginny no le hagamos nada porque es nuestra amiga, pero usted no significa nada para mí-dice Regulus con veneno en su voz- no se Crea con atribuciones que no le corresponden

No te tengo miedo niñito-dice el- no me importa si eres el sobrinos de sirius o el hermano de Hermione, si es necesario te golpeare hasta dejarte inconsciente

Ni nosotros a usted profesor-dice Draco- en algún momento terminaremos lo que vinimos a hacer y la barrera caerá y el caos se desatara de nuevo, les recomiendo que se retiren y eviten más muertes, las personas que están adentro matando a los aldeanos no van a querer secuestrarlos o aturdirlos, los van a matar

¿Y ustedes que harán?-preguntó Ginny acercándoseles- ¿me atacaran? ¿Me mataran? ¿O solo a mi familia?-Ginny tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

Jamás te tocaríamos un pelo-dice Draco-eres importante para nosotros-dice y tanto Ginny como los demás están sorprendidos

Jamás le haríamos daño a tu familia porque sabemos que no nos perdonarías y eso es con algo que no podemos vivir amor-dice Regulus-pero de ser necesario nos defenderemos, pero jamás los lastimaríamos, todo por ti

Vete Ginny por favor-dice Draco – no estoy mintiendo las barreras caerán y puedes salir lastimada

No me iré, luchare hasta el final-dice ella mirándolos a los ojos

Pero para cuando las barreras caigan ya abra sido el final-una voz nueva aparece y el mortifago se quita la máscara dejando ver el rostro inexpresivo de Severus-solo váyanse y no pierdan más gente

¿Qué quieres decir?-exige Tonks

No les digas Severus-un mortifago habla

No importa si se los décimos igual no nos podrán detener y quiero evitar una pelea done de mi equipo también van a ver bajas-dice Severus mirando las mortifago- no tienen por qué quedarse, una vez bajemos las barreras nadie habrá sobrevivido, esa es la misión, desaparece el pueblo y su gente con el

Van a matar a todos-dice minerva alterada-están locos

En realidad ya lo hicimos-dice el como si nada- ahora solo estamos destruyendo el pueblo y comprobando que nadie se nos escape, en unos diez minutos nos iremos y no quedara nadie a quien salvar

Hay gente inocente adentro, niños, bebes-dice Molly como pueden quedarse a mirar esto

¿Acaso importa?-dice Severus- ya todos están muertos

Ginny-la llama Regulus- por favor vete, no quiero que veas esto, no es algo que alguien de tu edad deba ver

Y acaso tú si, solo me llevas un año-dice Ginny con rabia-que te hace diferente a mí, crees que soy débil

La diferencia es que tú tienes opción-dice Draco-no se trata de debilidad, se trata de que no queremos verte sufrir, ya oíste a Severus, todos están muertos no hay nada que hacer

Vámonos-dice Remus y todos los miran sorprendidos, si dicen la verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer, volveremos en una hora cuando ya se hallan ido ellos

No puedes hablar enserio-dice Percy, pueden estar mintiendo, desde cuando le creemos a unos mortifagos

Dicen la verdad-dic Ginny- yo confío en ellos y sé que no me mentirían

Ginny ellos no son tus amigos-dice Bill- pasaron un mes juntos en la mansión pero nada más, no son buenas personas, no te quieren

Cállate-dice Regulus con ira- tú no sabes nada

Yo les creo-dice Ginny- me iré les dice mirándolos a los, confiare en ustedes, pero volveré y comprobare con mis propios ojos lo que me dicen

Ginny no tienes que ver esto-dice Draco

Si tengo-dice ella- porque lastimosamente en esta época, tener la edad que tenemos significa madurar rápido, ver cosas desagradables, no poder se adolecentes normales, y yo soy parte de la orden, no me quedare atrás

Remus apunta al cielo con su varita y tira unas chispas amarillas indicando la retirad y de inmediato todos empiezan a desaparecer, Ginny mira los chicos y sin decir nada desaparece junto con su familia

Buenos días- Hermione saluda a tom quien la esperaba para desayunar

Buen día-dice el mientras lee la carta de Hermione

¿Ya casi terminas?-pregunta ella tomando asiento al lado de el –iris-llama a la elfina- por favor sírvenos el desayuno

Lo estoy terminando justo ahora-dice leyendo las ultimas oraciones de la carta- pensé que ibas a hacer más detallista-admite el bajando la carta

Quiero tener tema de conversación cuando ella venga-dice Hermione-además hay cosas que no se cuentan por carta-dice y tom frunce el ceño

No le iras a contar cuando tuvimos sexo-le dice él y Hermione no responde nada- ¿o sí?

Claro que no, no seas bobo-dice ella viendo la cara de tom- eso se queda entre los dos

Hoy saldremos-le dice él y ella lo mira sorprendida

¿Los dos?-pregunta ella curiosa-¿a dónde?

Solo saldremos-dice el refunfuñando y Hermione dio por terminada esa conversación

¿A qué hora nos iremos?-pregunta ella

A las once nos vamos, así que ve y riega tus plantas o lo que sea que hagas en los jardines y alístate rápido-le advierte el

Está bien dice ella- voy saliendo de una vez a hacer eso para que me alcance el tiempo-dice parándose para salir a regar las plantas, pero una mano aferrada a su cintura no la deja

Primero tienes que desayunar-dice el en su cuello- además que no te has despedido

No dijiste que tenía que apurarme-dice ella volteándose a mirarlo

Sí, pero realmente te extrañe a noche-dice el acercándose más ella

Tom-dice ella girando la cara

No te voy a obligar nada, nunca lo he hecho-dice el volteándole la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos-yo tengo mis métodos para hacer que enloquezcas

No puedes decir eso-dice ella colocándose roja y el ríe

No puedo creer que te sonrojes-dice él y ella lo mira mal-no me mires así

Como quieres que te mire…-tom la había besado, uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban a ella, ella coloco sus manos detrás de la nuca de él acercándolo mas y tom la subió a la mesa, mientras aun la besaba, un plop hizo que los dos se separaran

Per...Perdón, iris deja esto acá y se va-dice ella colocando el desayuno en la mesa y desapareciendo

Yo creo que mejo desayunamos-dice Hermione bajándose de la mesa y sentándose junto tom

Estúpida elfina-dice entre dientes

Ella no tiene la culpa-dice Hermione y tom rueda los ojos-no la vayas a castigar, ella no sabía que estábamos haciendo

Está bien-dice él y ella le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla-¿y eso porque fue?

Por hacer algo bueno-dice ella y él rueda tus ojos-no me mires así

Mejor desayuna-dice él y los dos se sientan a desayunar, Hermione le comenta que ella quiere aprender a montar a caballo y él le dice que él le puede enseñar pero que se lo tiene que decir con anticipación, pues él ahora estaba muy ocupado y ella acepta

Voy a los jardines y voy y me arreglo y nos vemos en la entrada principal-dice ella parándose después de desayunar

Está bien- dice el también levantándose-iré a enviar tu carta a la niña Weasley

Gracias tom-dice ella empinándose y dándole un tierno beso en los labios-ahora me voy

No, ahora me vuelves a besar-dice el jalándola y atrayéndola hacia el para besarla mas

Tú me dijiste que no me demorara, pero tú eres el que no me deja ir- dice ella separándose de él mientras él la vuelve y la atrae a el

Tú fuiste la que me besaste-dice el en forma de disculpa

¿No lo puedo hacer?-dice ella mirándolo a los ojos mientras él le da pequeños picos

Sí, pero ya ves las consecuencias-dice el sonriéndole pícaramente

No me molestan-dice ella besándolo nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso ella se separa- pero me tengo que ir-dice y se va

Ginny estaba exhausta acababa de llegar de ver algo que le causaría pesadillas, lo que Regulus y Draco le dijeron fue verdad nadie quedo vivo, familias enteras asesinadas solo por un estúpido ideal, tenía tanta rabia, tristeza, enojo, sentía muchas cosas, una vez llegaron y vieron la masacre que había sucedido, había llorado como la mayoría, apagaron el fuego que se extendía por varias casas y recogieron los cuerpos, unos quemados, otros con señales de tortura y otro solo golpeados por la maldición asesina, recordó ver como luna lloraba al entrar a una casa y ver a los padres junto con sus hijos muertos en la mitad de la sala, la madre sostenía a un bebe, un bebe, habían llorado intensamente, su pecho parecía no soportado tanto dolor, como es posible tanta crueldad, debió haber insistido más a Draco y Reg

Estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama lagrimas aun corrían por su cara, tenía sueño, estaba agotada, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía esas horribles imágenes, así que decidió solo mirar hacia arriba, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que salto cuando escucho un golpeteo en su ventana

Condenado pájaro-dijo ella abriendo la ventana y dejándolo entrar, cogió la carta y la dejo encima de la mesa, ni siquiera la miro, pero se dio cuenta que el ave no se iba, eso significaba que esperaría respuesta, así que de mala gana miro el sobre, no tenía destinatario lo cual la hizo enojar- ¿acaso no puedo descansar?-abrió la carta y se sentó en su cama apenas leyó la primera oración supo de quien era, podía reconocer esa letra en cualquier lado-Hermione

Querida Ginny

Aun no puedo creer que te esté escribiendo, tom me dijo que hizo un trato contigo para que pudiéramos vernos y no sabes cómo cuento los días en que nos podamos ver, tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no sé por dónde empezar.

El lugar donde estoy es gigante, enorme a decir verdad, más grande que donde Malfoy, es un lugar hermoso, tiene unos jardines espectaculares, piscina, laboratorio de pociones, un salón de baila tan grande como el de Hogwarts, un montón de habitaciones, mi habitación es espectacular, cuando vengas te la muestro, la vista desde ahí es hermosa, tienes que ver la biblioteca también, nunca había visto tanto libros, bueno es igual de grande a la de Hogwarts o incluso un poco más, solo que acá si puedo leer todo los libros, hasta los prohibidos, es lo máximo, pero me creas o no lo mejor no es la biblioteca, es la playa, amo mirar el atardecer desde ahí, también te lo mostrare cuando vengas.

Ya que no nos podemos hablar tan seguido hice una lista de posibles preguntas que tengas y que te voy a responder:

Estoy bien, duermo y como bien y no me mantienen en un calabozo

Todos los días me levanto y hago casi la misma rutina, no te preocupes es bastante interesante

Si, dormimos juntos

No te voy a contar intimidades de pareja

No ruegues Ginny, no te lo voy a decir

No he visto ni a Draco ni a Reg y también los extraño

De momento no se me ocurren más, son la una de la madrugada y muero de sueño, he reescrito esta carta como cinco veces, tengo tanto para decir, pero a la vez no puedo, no porque él no lo permita, solo que quisiera hacerlo en persona.

Por ahora solo te contare cosas sin importancia, por ejemplo mi rutina diaria, me levanto…también me gusta mucho estar en la biblioteca he leído mucho libro, casi todas los noches cuando tom y yo nos vamos a dormir leemos un poco, hemos terminado solo un libro entre los dos, pero igual eso me ayuda a dormir mejor, yo me acuesto y él me lee hasta que me quedo dormida, por otro lado hace poco tuve mi primera pelea con él, y si estoy bien, solo que no me gusto discutir con él, íbamos "bien" si se puede decir, no sé, digamos qué estamos aprendiendo a llevar la relación, pero si fue una pelea fuerte, ya logramos solucionar las cosas así que no hay porque preocuparse.

Realmente me gustaría escribir mas pero no puedo, tengo que contarte todo en persona, pero si quiero que hagas algo por mí, cuéntame todo, como están los demás, nada especifico ya que tom revisa las cartas, solo quisiera saber si están bien.

Con mucho cariño H.R

Leer esta carta ahora la hizo llorar de felicidad, tom enserio cumplió su palabra, esperen un momento desde cuando ella lo llamaba tom, bueno eso no importa ahora lo único que importa es que ella está bien, la pelea que tuvo con el sin nariz le preocupaba , peo si ella decía que está bien le cree, tomo lápiz y papel y escribió su carta para dársela al ave y mandársela, al igual que ella tenía tanto que contarle, termino de escribirla la sello y la mando, le dio primeo algo de comer a la pequeña ave, después de eso, puedo dormir un poco.

Ya estoy lista-dice ella llegando a donde estaba tom-solo déjame ponerme la bufanda tengo rio

No te preocupes-dice el, tomando la bufanda e las manos de ella y colocándola alrededor de su cuerpo

¿A dónde vamos?-dice ella y sonríe de medio lado

Es sorpresa-dice el- ven tómame del brazo- vamos a aparecernos

Está bien-dice ella y apenas lo tomo del brazo desaparecen y aparecen en el callejón diagon-¿Por qué vinimos acá?

Vamos a comprarte una varita-dice el como si fuera lo más normal

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dice ella sorprendida

Pensé que te gustaría una, después de todo eres una bruja y que brujo no tiene varita-dice tomándola de la mano- ven vamos a olivander

Si está bien-dice ella sonriendo y tomados de la mano van a olivanders, no se demoraron mucho ahí, pues Hermione eligió una nueva varita, bueno la varita la eligió a ella, bastante rápido, después de eso fueron a almorzar, se sentía muy bien salir y pasear como una pareja normal, eso ayudaba a que tom ahora tenía una nueva apariencia, estaban comiendo helado de vainilla mientras tom la miraba

¿A donde quieres ir?-pregunta el curioso

No sé, donde quieras, realmente la estoy pasando bien solo caminando-dice ella sonriéndole mientras él la mira comer helado-¿quieres helado?

No gracias, no soy muy fan del helado-dice él y Hermione abre los ojos sorprendida-es la primera vez que escucho decir a una persona que no le gusta el helado

Ey no dije que no me gustara, solo que casi no me apetece comerlo-dice el sonriendo y Hermione le sonríe de vuelta

Eres muy raro-dice ella poniéndose de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Eso me han dicho-dice el acortando la distancia y dándole un beso en los labios, duro más de lo esperado pues Hermione sentía como el helado se estaba empezando a derretir y eso que estaban en época de frio

¿Hermione?-esa voz era muy familiar, Hermione se separa de tom y quedo anonadada cuando vio a uno de los gemelos acercarse a ella corriendo, seguido por el otro hermano-Hermione eres tu- esta vez no peguntaba, afirmaba

Fred-dice mirándolo, le preocupaba que la hubieran encontrado y más con tom al lado-George-dice cuando el otro hermano se le acerca

¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién es el?-pregunta rápidamente George-bueno eso no importa, ven vámonos, después nos contaras todo-dice el, iba a tomarla de la mano pero alguien lo detuvo

No puedo permitir eso-dice tom con voz autoritaria-ella se queda conmigo

No me importa si eres uno de los entupido muñecos que tiene el sin nariz, pero Hermione vine con nosotros-dice Fred tomando a Hermione del brazo, pero tom es más rápido y lo sujeta también el fuertemente

Creo que no me escucharon, dije que ella se queda conmigo-dice el abrazando por la cintura a Hermione, mientras esta se le pegaba a su pecho como en un tipo de abrazo

¿Hermione? Vámonos, entre Fred y yo lo derrotaremos ¿acaso no quieres venir?-dice George frustrado

No-dice ella casi inaudible en el pecho de tom, cuando ella los mira puede ver la cara de sorpresa de los hermanos-hablo enserio, no me quiero ir

No te entiendo, primero te vemos en la calle besando a alguien que si al caso conoces, debe ser un mortifago mínimo, intentamos salvarte y dices que no-dice Fred- explícanos, porque si no te vamos a llevar a la fuerza

Quisiera ver que lo intenten-dice tom y Hermione lo mira mal

Solo estoy dando un paseo con…-Hermione no sabía que decir, se suponía que nadie lo debía saber pero pronto la respuesta fue susurrada a su mente "diles que soy tom" Hermione lo duda pero después de todo cree que es lo mejor- solo estoy con tom dando un paseo si

¿Quién diablos es tom?-pregunta George, mirando a tom fijamente, tom también lo mira a los ojos y con una sonrisa típica de él, y de pronto algo hace clip- ¡no puede ser!

Yo que tu bajo la voz, no quiero un escándalo-dice tom muy amenazadoramente-solo quiero pasear con mi ESPOSA, así que si no es mucho problema, retírense o los hago ir

¿Cómo diablos? ¿Esto es posible?-dice Fred mirando a tom y luego mirando a Hermione- y lo besaste

Es mi esposo-dice Hermione rodando los ojos, que esperaban que hiciera no podía estar toda la vida peleando con él, además no quería que tom le hiciera algo-solo váyanse, me alegra verlos enserio, pero no es momento para visitas

Tu vienes con nosotros-dijo Fred sujetándola del brazo y Hermione hizo algo que no debió hacer, quejarse

Auch, Fred me lastimas –dijo ella sin pensarlo muy bien y acto seguido lo que vio no le agrado nada, tom sin ni siquiera tocar un pelo de Fred, lo mando a volar por los aires no muy lejos pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás

Nadie la lastima-dijo tom con tono amansador- jamás intentes hacerle daño, porque a la próxima no respondo niño

Tranquilo no fue para tanto-dijo Hermione poniéndose en frente de tom-mírame estoy bien, solo decía eso para que me soltara-dice ella intentando que tom no agrediera más a Fred, tom por favor vámonos, ya me quiero ir

¿Estas segura?-dice tom

Si, solo quiero volver a casa-dice y tom asiente con la cabeza-me voy a despedir

Hermione-dice George cuando se acerca

Par de imbéciles como se les ocurre enfrentarlo-dice Hermione regañándolos en un susurro- los pudo matar

Solo queríamos llevarte a casa-dice Fred

No voy a casa-dice Hermione- no tengo tiempo y tampoco se los pudo explicar, solo les queda saber que estoy bien, ya lo vieron ustedes mismos, ahora chao-dice abrazándolos rápidamente y llegando a donde tom la esperaba

Vámonos-dice el sujetándola por la cintura y desaparecen, dejando a un montón de gente sorprendía pues no sabía que acababa de pasar

Tenemos que informar a la orden, este nuevo aspecto del sin nariz-dice Fred parándose del piso

Vamos-dice George desapareciendo rumbo a Grimmauld place y Fred lo sigue.

¿Tienes que estar bromeando?-dice Remus-¿seguro que era él?

Si, Hermione no lo dijo y el mismo se presentó como su esposo-dice Fred- además que me mando a volar por los aires

¿Por qué?-dice Tonks

Estaba enojado, Hermione no quería venir con nosotros por miedo a él y sin querer le apreté muy fuerte del brazo, ella se quejó y lo siguiente que supe es qué estaba volando por los aires- explicó el- después Hermione lo calmo y le pidió que se fueran

Igual aún no sabemos si es el-dice Bill-nos pueden engañar, quieren hacernos ver cosas que no son

Nunca había escuchado de una magia igual a esa-dice Percy- el prácticamente rejuveneció, porque él es muchos años mayor que Hermione y ustedes nos dicen que parecen casi de la mis edad

Es verdad-dice Charly y todos lo voltean a mirar-solo miren a Ginny no parece sorprendida-todos la voltean a mirar, estaba en el fondo de la sala sentada en un sillón mientras se comía las uñas, deseaba decirle que es verdad, pero el juramento no la decir, a menos que muriera- si hubiera estado sorprendida por lo menos lo dudaríamos, pero ella se quedó ahí sin decir nada, eso quiere decir que verdad

Así que ¿Voldemort tiene una nueva apariencia?, esto es genial-dice Remus el mira Ginny, veía como ella los miraba preocupados-no te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada, no puedes, no te culpamos por eso

Dios, estoy a punto de pensar que el hizo esto para mortificarme más a mí que a ustedes-dice ella, queriendo contarles más cosas sobre el pero no podía

Tranquila, nosotros lo resolveremos-la calma Tonks

Llego la carta de Ginny-dice Hermione entregándosela tom, ya era hora de dormir suficiente emociones por hoy, después de volver, fueron a la playa, nadaron, comieron, leyeron un libro, Hermione hizo castillos de arena mientras tom la veía divertido, a veces se le olvidaba que se había casado con alguien muchos años menor que él, era verdad Hermione tuvo que madurar muy joven, pero un así seguía teniendo diecisiete años, cuando estaba a punto de terminar el con un movimiento de mano hizo que el castillo se derrumbara, Hermione lo miro muy mal mientras tom solo se empezó a reír, adoraba hacer magia sin varita, era como sentir el poder salir de él, después ella lo obligo a ayudarla a reconstruirlo, algo que lo fastidio bastante, pero no se quería aguantar a Hermione quejándose por no ayudarla, así que aprovechó el momento y le enseño algo de magia a Hermione, sin ayuda de varita, sin baldes, sin nada más que magia, tom le enseño como hacer el castillo, al principio ni un gramo de arena se movía, pero poco a poco, la arena la obedeció y pudo hacer una torre decente, mientras tom ya había replicado prácticamente todo Hogwarts, fue algo agradable prender algo nuevo sobre la magia

Léela-le dice tom-en voz alta aclaro

Esta bien-dice ella emocionada- espera la abro

Hermione

No sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que estas bien, espero que te estén tratando bien, referente a tus peguntas si son parecidas a las que yo tengo, solo que ya se la respuesta a lo que quieres evadir, tú y tom tuvieron…..

¿Qué pasa? lee-dice tom y Hermione lo mira sonrojada-¿qué te escribió tu amiguita?

Por favor no me hagas leerlo en voz alta-dice ella

Solo lee-dice él y ella lo mira mal

Tú y tom tuvieron sexo cochino

Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, mientras tom solo negaba con la cabeza, Hermione continúo leyendo

No lo puedo creer tienes que contarme todo, no me importa que él lo lea, tengo que saber cómo paso, aun no lo creo o bueno si lo creo pues por eso te lo digo, pero quien lo imaginaba, que la santa Hermione tendría sexo con el señor oscuro, y antes que me regañes en la próxima carta, lo sé, lo sé, no puedo decir ese tipo de cosas, pero lo siento no lo puedo evitar.

Tu amiga es muy… no sé cómo describirlo-dice el sonriéndole

Solo está siendo Ginny-dice ella aún muy roja, iba a golpear a Ginny por esto

Realmente mi carta no va hacer muy larga, soy muy mala con estas cosas, prefiero hacerlo en persona, ahí si podríamos hablar y hablar tanto como quieras, ya quiero verte, y abrazarte, apropósito de todo, que días me encontré con Draco y Reg y te voy a contar esto solo a ti, porque te quiero, bese a Draco.

¿Qué?-dijeron los dos al tiempo

Sigue leyendo-dice tom- quiero saber

Parecer una vieja chismosa-se burla Hermione y tom rueda los ojos

Lo sé, lo sé, debes estar sorprendida pero no diré ni una palabra más, tendrás que esperar diez días para saber la respuesta, solo diré que fue por fuerza mayor, retomando, estuve con ellos toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, mi familia casi se muere pues me les perdí, discutimos y eso es una historia que hay que contar de frente

Todos estamos bien, unos mejores que otros, pero a fin de cuenta todo bien me gustaría contarte más cosas, pero lamentablemente no puedo, ya que tu esposo no te deja tener privacidad, bueno creo eso es todo, realmente te quiero y nos vemos pronto, ya verás como el tiempo vuela y nos veremos en menos de nada

Con cariño Ginny

Pd: dile al infeliz de tu esposo…

¿Qué te escribió?-dice el cuándo ve la expresión de Hermione

Solo que ya no necesito preguntar cómo te fue con tu plan-dice ella entregándole la carta a el

Pd: dile al infeliz de tu esposo que es un maldito desalmado

Lee él y prende fuego a la carta- quiero que me mires-dice el acercándose ella pero ella no lo hace- vamos Herm nosotros habíamos quedado en algo, no quiero que esto arruine nuestro trato-dice el

No es mi culpa, es solo que no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo ella, eso quiere decir que esas personas si murieron-dice ella con rabia

Sabes que, colocare una nueva regla, no pueden hablar de mí, o mejor dicho de mis planes, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar tu y yo hicimos un trato, no quiero que por culpa de alguien más las cosas empeoren, díselo a tu amiga en la próxima carta y si no cumple las reglas simplemente que se olvide de verte o escribirte

Lo sé, lo sé-dice ella- el ríe, no volverá a pasar, en realidad no quiero que pase, no me puedo vivir torturando toda la vida

Porque mejor no leemos algo-propone y Hermione lo volta a mirar

Este bien, pero esta vez yo escojo el libro, porque el último fue muy aburrido y eso que lo digo yo-dice Hermione y tom ríe

Tu libros son más aburridos que los míos-le dice y ella le saca la lengua, ella se acuesta en la cama pegando su espalda al pecho de tom mientras él le acaricia el cabello y lee, a veces el hacer estas cosas le agradaban, la hacían sentir normal

Gracias-dice ella de improvisto y el la mira – por lo de hoy, me grado salir, enserio lo necesitaba, y ver a los chicos me gusto a pesar de como termino y sobre todo gracias por lo de hoy en la playa, hace mucho no practicaba magia y se sintió muy bien hacerlo

No te compre la varita solo para que la tengas-le dice tom-Te enseñare a defenderte-le dice, te enseñare uno que otro hechizo nuevo y después ya veremos que mas

Gracias-dice ella sonriéndole- eso me hace sentir mas o menos normal

Dices gracias muchas veces, como si lo que hiciera fuera algo del otro mundo-dice mirándola a los ojos

Es más de lo que yo esperaba-dice ella- así que si, todo lo que haces es del otro mundo

Todo tiene un motivo Hermione-dice él- nada de lo que hago, lo hago sin plan

Lo sé me lo dijiste hace tiempo, pero igual gracias-dice ella acomodase mejor en el pecho de él y cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida, estaba agotada, había utilizado mucha magia hoy y se sentía exhausta

En realidad no tienes que agradecer, cuando sepas mis motivos, realmente no querrás agradecerme-le dice a una Hermione ya dormida, tom cierra el libro y acomoda mejor a Hermione en la cama para después él también dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya se iba a cumplir un mes y medio desde que era oficialmente Hermione Riddle, las cosas estaban muy bien, la relación con Tom era muy buena, desde que había tomado la sabia decisión de no entrometerse había estado tranquila, su vida sexual nunca habían sido tan activa y no podía negar que eso le encantaba, era como ser una adolecente normal, últimamente cualquier lugar era bueno para tener sexo y no es que ella se quejara todo lo contrario lo amaba, el problema es que ya van tres veces que casi los descubren y eso no es algo que a ella le gustara

Tom es hora de levantarse-le dice Hermione acariciándole su cabello

Soy el jefe pudo llegar tarde-dice tom sin abrir los ojos

Hablo enserio ya es hora-le dice Hermione y tom abre los ojos y la mira, ella estaba solo cubierta con una sábana celeste y tom no puedo evitar un sonrisa picara

Que te parece si nos bañamos juntos – le propone sentándose en la cama y mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me parece una idea muy provocadora –dice ella sentándose también para besarlo-voy a preparar el baño

Hermione tenia ahora clases de transformación, pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, artes oscuras, está casi no le gustaba pero igual le parecía bueno saber de todo un poco, runas antiguas, clases de vuelo y además aprendía legeremancia y oclumancia entre otras, en otras palabras tenia clases de todo lo que se pudiera imaginar, su itinerario era muy apretado ella estaba prácticamente en el colegio solo le faltaba su uniforme y la recámara, ya que utilizaba varias habitaciones de la mansión como aulas siempre andaba de un lado a otro, ya no se perdía como la primera semana que estuvo ahí, todos los viernes tom revisaba que tanto había avanzado en sus entrenamientos que tengo que decir eran muy exigentes, en lo único que no lo dejaba participar era en las clases de legeremancia y oclumancia, no quería que él se entrara de algo, ella era buena, había entrenado bastante tiempo con Snape pero aun no era suficiente.

Hermione te he dicho mil veces que pongas atención a la clase, ¿por qué te resulta tan difícil?-Lucius se quejaba mientras intentaba explicarle a Hermione por décima vez un hechizo

Lo siento Lucius por algún motivo hoy no consigo concentrarme-dice ella mientras miraba su cuaderno

¿Sabes?, en un campo de batalla la persona no va a esperar a que estés atenta para atacarte-se queja – ¡expelliarmus!-el rayo rojo le da a Hermione y la saca a volar de su puesto, Hermione veía defensa contra las artes oscuras con Lucius y la metodología era algo …macabra, siempre tenía que estar atenta pues Lucius podía atacarla en medio de la clase, la primera semana siempre salía herida, pero había mejorado considerablemente, llevaba cinco días sin que Lucius la atacara pero hoy lo había conseguido

Maldición-dice Hermione mientras se coloca en pie, lo había hecho muy bien esta semana, hoy por fin era viernes y su última clase y había fallado- me golpeaste fuerte, nunca lo habías hecho tan fuete

A medida que mejores yo también mejorare, la gracia es que sepas defenderte y si te lanzo hechizos débiles no aprenderás-le regaña - en unos quince minutos mi señor vendrá a revisar lo que has aprendido esta semana y si estas distraída parecerá que no hice mi trabajo y que tú eres mala estudiante

¡Yo no soy mala estudiante!-le dice Hermione ofendida

Entonces concéntrate-le dice él- ¡expulso!

¡Protego!-Hermione había alcanzado a reaccionar

Eso me parece mejor-le dice Lucius volviendo a pararse frente al tablero y explicando la lección mientras Hermione corría a su asiento a escribir lo que él decía

Buenos días-tom entraba al salón de clase

Mi señor-dice Lucius haciendo una reverencia

Tom-dice ella sonriendo mientras él se acercaba y le daba un beso a su esposa

Haber terminemos con esto rápido, vamos al salón de duelo y miramos lo que aprendiste hoy-dice el saliendo rumbo al salón de duelo, llegaron al salón y Hermione demostró lo aprendido, después de eso tuvo clase de artes oscuras y en esa clase tom es él profesor, solo tenía dos horas a la semana pues habían llegado a un acuerdo con tom, ella no quería ver artes oscuras pero tom insistió así que decidieron solo verla dos horas en la semana , tom le enseño un nuevo hechizo que provocaba que las personas se desangraran rápidamente, ya era medio día así que bajaron a almorzar después de esa clase tuvieron transformaciones con Fabián y logro convertir un loro en una vaso y por último en su día era pociones así que fueron a los laboratorios y con Snape y tom vigilándola logro hacer una poción para hacer crecer los huesos, las clases de vuelo ella las tomaba los sábados con tom y después iban a montar a caballo , pero antes de eso ella tenía clase herbología con Narcissa y tom evaluaba esa clase.

Estoy exhausta-se queja Hermione acostándose en la cama mientras tom se cambiaba

Yo también tuve que estar pendiente de ti y además atender un problema que tuve-dice tom sin muchos detalles – buen vamos a dormir mañana tenemos un día muy largo y pesado

Está bien –dice ella abrazándolo para dormir

¡Harry!-Ginny salta encima de Harry a abrazarlo y besarlo había pasado un poco más de un mes y por fin lo volvió ver

Te extrañe muchísimo-dice el besándola de vuelta

También existo-dice ron mirando a su hermana

¡Ron!-dice soltando a Harry y abrazando a su hermano- te extrañe mucho mucho

Y yo a ti enana-le dice abrazándola-tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Si lo sé-dice ella emocionada- vengan subamos a mi habitación y hablamos

Después de hablar por muchas horas por fin Molly los llamo a comer con toda la orden reunida, todos lo saludaron animadamente pues tenían mucho de no verlos, los gemelos le contaron lo que había pasado con Hermione a pesar de que Ginny ya les había dicho, para los dos eso era un tema que no entendían, Hermione había decidido no luchar y además lo había besado, besadoooooo

Es que no entiendo como pudo besar a ese-dice ron- pude tener una nueva apariencia y lo que sea pero igual sigue siendo el

En defensa de Hermione tom es bastante guapo-dice Ginny y todos se quedan mirándola mal- ¿qué? Es la verdad uno también es de carne y hueso y él es agradable a la vista

Entonces por eso besaste a Malfoy ¿por qué es agradable a la vista?-se queja Charly y Ginny abre los ojos, pues ella aun no le había contado eso a Harry

¡Besaste Malfoy!-grita enojado ¡Draco Malfoy¡ mi peor enemigo, alguien no soporto ni verlo-reclama – ¡es mas no importa que allá sido el o no, el punto es que te besaste con alguien más! Y pensar que estuve pensando en verte todo un mes para que tú me recibas con esta noticia, muchas gracias ginebra – y tirando los cubiertos y parándose bruscamente de la mesa se retira

¡Tenías que abrir tu gran bocota verdad!-se queja Ginny con Charly- ¡me llamo ginebra, ginebra!

¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunta algo temeroso Charly pues su hermana estaba muy enojada, y cuando se dice muy enojada se furiosa, histérica, etc... En ese momento Charly agradecía estar al otro lado de la mesa donde Ginny no lo alcanzara fácilmente

El solo la llama así cuando está realmente enojado con ella-le dice ron mientras Ginny lo miraba que lo matara

Más te vale que Harry me deje hablar con él y me escuche porque si no Charly date por muerto-dice ella parándose de la mesa y yendo detrás de Harry

Estas muerto hermano-dice ron y todos lo miran- Harry cuando se enoja no escucha a nadie y probablemente no quiera escuchar a Ginny

¿No te preocupa que tu hermana besara a Malfoy?- pregunta Alex el amigo de Charly- por como reacciono Harry no es alguien bueno

No creo que ella lo besara, creo que Charly no supo decir las cosas, lo que pasa es que Harry es muy celoso y pues lógicamente no le gusto lo que dijeron-explica el aun comiendo

Pero Ginny si lo beso-dice Charly y ron tose pues esta atorado-pues algo así-termina de decir y el ron lo mira mal

Explícate-le exige ahora si estaba confundido, Charly se acomoda y empieza a explicar

Harry por favor ábreme- Ginny suplicaba- no es como Charly dice las cosas, por eso te quería contar yo para que escucharas la historia completa y entendieras

¿Ósea que si lo besaste?-se escucha una voz desde adentro y Ginny calla no sabía cómo decirle que si pero no-ese silencio responde por ti Ginny, ahora vete

No me voy a ir hasta que me abras y nos sentemos a hablar como personas civilizadas-dice Ginny

Pues no te voy a abrir –dice el

O me abres o tumbo la puerta Harry y hablo enserio-dice ella enojado y Harry no responde- 1, 2, 3, te lo advertí, bombarda-y la puerta sale a volar y Ginny entra

¿Que fue ese ruido?-pregunta Tonks preocupada

Ginny tuvo que haber tumbado la puerta-dice ron y todos lo miran confundido, ¿cómo es que él sabía tanto?- ellos fueron novios en Hogwarts sé cómo son cuando se pelean, ambos son muy tercos y siempre que Harry se encerraba en la habitación y no quería escuchar a Ginny y tiraba la puerta, la castigaron bastantes veces

¿Por qué nunca supimos nada?-pregunta Molly

No tengo ni idea-dice ron mientras mira a Charly- ¿sabes que metiste la pata verdad? Si Ginny le hubiera contado la historia Harry se hubiera enojado como es lógico, pero después de que ella le hiciera ojitos todo quedaba resuelto, en cambio él se enteró por ti y no va a querer escucharla, conociéndolos como los conozco en este momento Ginny tiene que tenerlo atado una silla para que lo escuche

¿Estás hablando enserio?-pregunta Alex

Pregúntales a mis hermanos cuantas veces nos hemos enojado con ella y siempre terminado atados a una silla o pegados a una o algo por el estilo para que la escuchemos-dice ron y todos los hermanos asienten con la cabeza

Ginebra suéltame-dice Harry y esta se niega- hablo enserio

Yo también, no te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches, si me escuchas y decide seguir igual de enojado está bien –dice ella y Harry a regañadientes acepta- mira lo que paso fue esto…..

Esa mañana Hermione se levantó con mucha energía, vio que su esposo no estaba al lado, así que se bañó y cambio y bajo a desayunar , le pareció raro que tom no estuviera ahí pues él la mayoría de veces siempre la esperaba, pero bueno ella llamo a iris y pidió que fuera sirviendo el desayuno, después de media hora vio que tom no llego y llamo a iris y le pregunto done estaba y le dijo que en su despacho enserado con Snape y Bellatrix , así que salió hecha una furia al despacho de su marido

Quiero ver a mi esposo-le dice a un mortifago que no la dejaba entrar

No se le permite pasar-le dice – mi señor dio estrictas ordenes

Pues yo soy tu señora así que me dejas pasar si o si-le amenaza

Puede amenazarme todo lo que quiera pero yo no soy como el ultima que estuvo acá, yo si te detendré-le dice el con superioridad

La última vez no tenía esto-dice ella sacando su varita- así que esta vez no voy a pedir un segundo por favor, Desmaius –y el guardia cae al piso, después desarme al que está al lado y también lo noquea, se sentía orgullo de sí misma había noqueado a dos guardias sin ni siquiera sudar, tenía que contárselo a Lucius el lunes que lo viera-perdón por entrar así..-se queda sorprendida pues ve a Bellatrix prácticamente encima de su esposo , estaba sentada en el borde la silla mientras le sonreía coquetamente y Snape estaba mirando por la ventana como siempre pero igual el no importaba

¿Qué quieres?-dice Bellatrix con enojo

Vine a ver a mi esposito-dice ella alegremente-hola amor. ¿Cómo estás?-dice Hermione hipócritamente empujando "sin querer" a Bellatrix y sentándose en el regazo de su esposo, para besarlo apasionadamente, pudo ver a Bellatrix pudrirse de celos

¿Buenos días?-responde tom, nunca Hermione había actuado así

Amor tenemos que hablar de algo urgente-dice ella sonriente- salgan tengo que hablar con mi esposo-dice aun con voz dulce

Hermione estamos en algo importante, más tarde hablamos-dice el como si nada y Hermione hace que prometió nunca hacer abrió su mente y dejo a tom entrar

SI NO QUIERES UN ESCANDALO A QUI MISMO SACALOS O TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA RIDDLE-prácticamente le grita a tom mentalmente –amor es muy urgente

Tsk-tom rueda los ojos, Hermione podía engañara a cualquiera con esa sonrisa-está bien, salgan –ordena y Snape y Bellatrix salen-¿ y ahora porque estas molesta?

¿Se puede saber por qué Bellatrix estaba encima de ti tan cómodamente?-pregunta Hermione enojada

¿De qué hablas?-dice mientras pasaba su mano por la cara

Vine aquí para reclamarte por dejarme plantada y lo que me encuentro es a la bruja esa, coqueteándote y tú la dejas-reclama ella

Primero no te deje plantada y segundo ella no estaba haciendo eso-dice el levantándose de su asiento y caminando a una estantería donde habían varios libros

Si me dejaste plantada, te espere media hora para desayunar y no apareciste y no avisaste-reclama ella- además ella estaba sentada prácticamente en tus piernas mientras acariciaba tu cabello tom, ¿acaso eres tonto?-Hermione ahora esta recostada en el escritorio cruzada de brazos y muy enojada

Esta mañana antes de irme te deje una nota en la cama donde decía que no podía ir a desayunar, no quise despertarte-dice el sonriendo divertido

¿Qué te causa tanta gracias?-dice Hermione mirándolo mal

Que estés celosa de Bellatrix-dice tom y Hermione iba replicar pero tom habla primero- si ella estaba coqueteando conmigo, no me di cuenta, siempre ha sido así desde que la conozco, nunca le di importancia pero si eso provoca que tú te salgas de tus casillas y me hagas estas escenas no dejare que lo vuelva a hacer

No estoy celosa-es lo único que Hermione dice y se ríe y se acerca a ella tomándola por la cintura

Si lo estas-dice el- nunca me habías tratado tan dulcemente

No sé de qué hablas, yo soy muy tierna-dice ella como si la escena que acaba de hacer no fuera nada

Nunca me habías llamado amor-dice el con una sonrisa burlona- y mucho menos me saludas tan efusivamente

Lo siento si te molesto, ahora que ya aclaramos las cosas me voy- dice alejándose de tom, pero tom la detiene y la pega él, esta vez es el quien esta recostado en la mesa mientras Hermione es prisionera en sus brazos y tiene la cara sonrojada-¿algo más?

Estas sonrojado y celosa-dice él y Hermione lo mira mal y rueda los ojos- además no me molesta que me digas así ni mucho menos que me saludes con tata efusividad, lo puedes hacer siempre que quieras ….. Amor

No te burles-dice Hermione aún muy roja, ella sabía que tom le decía así solo para recordarle lo que acaba de hacer por celos, claro que jamás admitiría que estuvo celosa de la loca de Bellatrix

No me burlo, lo digo enserio, no me molesta que me digas así y que muestres tu afecto por mi-dice el aun sonriendo burlonamente, le encantaba ver a Hermione sonrojada- me encanta que seas así conmigo

Basta tom-dice ella, su cara no podía estar más roja, tom sonríe y la besa, es un beso apasionado, Hermione enreda sus brazos alrededor el cuello de tom, se separa cuando le falta el aire- si vuelvo a ver a esa loca encima de ti, te juro que te arrepentirás

Ya que dije que no volverá a pesar no seas fastidiosa-dice tom volviendo a besarla, tenía que tener un poco más de paciencia con ella, no se le podía olvidar que ella es una adolecente y no quería estar peleando con ella todo el tiempo

Es hora de irme-dice Hermione – Narcissa me debe de estar esperando

Hoy no voy a poder ir a revisar tu clase de herbologia, tengo algo que hacer, pero en la tarde me desocupo así que almorzamos y vamos a la clase de vuelo –le informa tom y Hermione asiente con la cabeza, le da un ligero beso y se va

De todas formas Ginny, no tenías que basarlo-dice Harry aun enojado

No fue un beso, fue como pegar los labios y no movernos , además no fue más de dos segundos-explica Ginny- no lo bese porque quisiera, lo bese porque era la última opción

Da igual, besaste a otro hombre-dice el frustrado

Por favor no te enojes conmigo, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti-dice ella abrazándolo, ya lo había desatado de la silla, pues él estaba más tranquilo

No es tanto lo enojado que estoy, claro que estoy enojado, pero lo que estoy es muerto de celos, te juro que nunca había sentido tantos celos en mi visa-dice Harry caminando de un lado para el otro

No tienes por qué sentir celos, ya te explique no fue nada-dice Ginny en forma dulce- yo solo te amo a ti, en el único que pienso es en ti

Lo dices enserio-dice él serio

Como lo puedes dudar- dice ella- llevo enamorada de ti desde el primer año de ron en el colegio, luego me salvaste y te amé aún más, después cada cosa que hacías provocaba que te amara más, hasta que te gusto la simplona esa de Chang, ahí decidí mirar nuevos horizontes, pero aun así nunca deje de amarte, por eso mis relaciones nunca funcionaron, no era capaz de mantener una relación porque siempre los comparaba contigo, siempre que hacían algo que no me gustaba decía Harry no haría esto, no pensaría aquello, siempre fuiste, eres y serás tú, te amo cada día más Harry

¿A pesar de que ahora no nos vemos todos los días?-dice el en vox baja

Aun mas-dice ella- porque ahora anhelo el día en que te pueda ver, hace que cada vez sea más especial, hace que mi corazón lata aún más por ti, todos los días pienso que no es posible amarte más, pero todos los días me doy cuenta que si se puede amar un poco más y hoy sobre todo me doy cuenta que te amo no solo un poco, si no mucho más que ayer, muchísimo más-dice Ginny colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry- nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, nunca

Sabes que te amo Ginny, demasiado-dice el medio sonriéndole- puede ser que no lo pueda expresar como tú y no es que no quisiera decirte cuanto te amo, es que no sé cómo hacerlo, pero tampoco dudes de mi amor por ti

Jamás lo hago-dice ella besándolo y Harry aunque dudoso le responde, no podía estar mucho tiempo molesto con ella, además no tenían mucho tiempo junto, mañana en la mañana volvería a partir

Que quieres hacer ahora que por fin estamos juntos-dice el corriendo un mechón de pelo de la cara de Ginny- claro que podamos hacer en esta casa, ya que no puedo salir

Sabes Potter, yo sé muy bien que quiero hacer-dice ella tumbándolo en la cama y sentándosele encima mientras se quitaba la camisa, y con un reparo arregla la puerta y luego la conjura para que quede cerrada,- ¿qué opinas?

Toda tu familia esta abajo-dice Harry sonriendo- ¿quieres que me maten?

Aún tenemos tiempo antes que alguno de ellos subas y comprueben si no nos hemos matado-dice Ginny empezándole a desabotonar la camisa a Harry- nos darán algo de tiempo para solucionar la pelea que estamos teniendo

Me convenciste hermosa-dice el quitándose la camisa, Ginny queda sorprendida pues ve que Harry tiene varias heridas en el pecho-fue de una pelea que tuvimos hace poco con unos carroñeros, para huir tuvimos que hacerlo en medio de un bosque de espinas y nos lastimamos

¿Aun te duele? Se ven que fueron resiente-die ella preocupada

Se una forma de hacerme sentir mejor-die el colocándola debajo de el-la medicina se llama Ginny Weasley

Te amo-dice ella y lo besa, al principio fue un beso muy dulce, pero después paso a ser desesperado , llevaban un mes sin verse, sin tocarse, diablos claro que necesitaban esto, rápidamente la ropa fue cayendo al piso, mientras Harry tocaba y besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Ginny, Ginny se sentía en el cielo, extrañaba a Harry horrores y sí que se sentía bien tenerlo nuevamente con ella, rápidamente Ginny termino de desvestir a Harry y lo acomodo en orilla de la cama mientras ella se arrodillaba, Harry tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la boca de Ginny en su parte más sensible, así estuvo un rato hasta que Harry ya no podía más rápidamente la levanto y la acostó en la cama y colocándose encima de ella, entro, Ginny casi dejo salir un gemido de placer, se sentía tan bien, después de un rato Ginny llego a su climax, seguido segundo más tarde por Harry.

Harry se acomodó al lado de ella en l cama mientras Ginny lo abrazaba, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, pero estaban sonrientes, estuvieron así un rato, brazado, susurrándose cuanto se amaban y se querían , hasta que alguien los interrumpe tocando la puerta

Por favor dime que no has matado a Harry-dice ron desde afuera, intentó entrar peo la puerta está cerrada-¿por qué la puerta esta cerrada?-dice el sospechando lo peor

Estupidito ron-dice Ginny en voz baja- tranquilo aun no lo he matado y cerré la puerta para que no escape como un cobarde

Ya estamos arreglando las cosas, dennos solo cinco minutos más y bajamos-die Harry y los dos vistiendo a toda velocidad esperaban la repuesta de ron, en caso de que dijera que no

Está bien los esperamos abajo-dice ron y lo dos respiran aliviados

Amo a mi familia, pero cuando todo esto acabe más te vale tener casa propia-dice Ginny y Harry ríe terminando de vestirse

¿Dónde te gustaría vivir? ¿Aquí o en el valle de godric?-dice él y Ginny niega con la cabeza

Esta casa no es tuya es de Hermione y Regulus, ellos son los verdaderos descendientes-die Ginny y Harry sonríe

Tienes toda la razón-dice él- entonces viviremos en el valle de godric

Aun no me quiero ir a vivir contigo, solo quiero tener un lugar tranquilo para estar los dos-dice ella saliendo de la habitación

¿No quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Acaso no me quieres?-die Harry

Si quiero vivir y formar una familia contigo, solo que todo a su tiempo, aun somos muy jóvenes-dice Ginny riendo y Harry renegando detrás de ella

Veo que se solucionaron las cosas-dice Charly aliviado, pero recibe una mirada ruda por parte de la pareja

Aun no estas perdonado del todo-die Ginny a su hermano y este finge llorar y Harry ríe

Era la hora del almuerzo y Hermione ya había terminado su clase con Narcisa y se dirigía al comedor, para almorzar con tom cuando escucha una voz familiar

De acuerdo mi señor, mañana le traemos el informe-era la voz de Regulus, no lo veía hace muchísimo pero podía reconocerlo en cualquier lado, Hermione empieza a correr buscan a su hermano cuando se lo encuentra de frente, casi chocan, iba con Malfoy

Reg, Draco-dice ella feliz saltándoles encima, provocando que cayeran al piso mientras los abrazaba

Hermione-dicen los dos alegres de verla, aun en el piso la abrazan

¿Saben que se pueden abrazar estando de pie?-pregunta tom algo fastidiado-levantasen del piso

Los tres se paran y sonríen-estoy tan feliz de verlos-dice ella sonriendo con lágrimas en os ojos

Nosotros a ti enana, te extrañamos demasiado-dice Reg abrazándola

¿Qué hacen acá?-pegunta curiosa

Mi seño nos mandó a llamar-dice Draco- ya nos íbamos

Los llamaste y no me avisaste-se queja Hermione-¿Por qué?

Pues no han venido en mes y medio a visitarte, pensé que no querías verlos o al revés, no sé, no le presto mucha atención a los problemas de los demás-dice el como si nada

¿Podíamos venir?-dicen ellos

¿Podían venir?-dice ella

Si-responde el simplemente y empieza a caminar y los tres lo perdiguen

Espera, espera-dice Hermione parándose en frente de el-¿por qué no me dijiste?

Supuse que algo lógico, nunca te prohibí que vieras a Draco o Regulus, además acá vienen mortifago todos los días, y que yo sepa ellos dos son parte de mis filas-dice tom

Si pero, pero, pero-lo que él decía tenía mucha lógica-¿Por qué no me preguntaste por ellos?, dijiste que pensaba que estábamos enojados

No quería entrometerme, estoy muy ocupado como para ponerme en esas, simplemente deje que lo solucionaras tu-dice el

Es decir que si no me los encuentro hoy, ¿pasaría más días sin verlos?-dice ella enojada, los otros dos veían a la pareja discutir, tom se veía que no le importaba lo que pasaba y Hermione se veía enojada

Si-responde tom y Hermione se pone aún más roja- pero antes de que te enojes más y me fastidies, si tanto querías verlos, ¿Por qué simplemente no me preguntaste?

Eso es porque….-Hermione no sabe que responder, admitía que había sido estúpido no preguntarle, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta

Y ustedes dos, si tanto querían verla ¿por qué no preguntaron?-dice tom con fastidio, tenía hambre y ellos lo retrasaban, los tres se quedaron callados sin saber que decir-si quieren mañana pueden venir, hoy ya tienen cosas que hacer-les dice a los tres- ven Hermione a almorzar

Espera me despido- dice ella, les da un abrazo y un beso a los dos y les hace jurar que mañana vendrían a visitarlas- cuídensen mucho-

Adiós-se despiden los dos, ven como Hermione toma la mano de tom y los dos se van al comedor

¿Iban cogidos de la mano?-pregunta Reg

Pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación-dice Draco y los dos quedan confundidos, bueno mañana podrán responde sus dudas, por fin podría verla hablar mañana, estaban muy felices de haberla encontrado

¿No sabemos hace cuanto cambio de apariencia?-pregunta Harry y todos niegan, Ginny estaba otra ve en una esquina comiéndose las uñas

No puedo con esto-dice ella colocándose de pie- me voy a mi habitación me llaman cuando terminen

¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta ron una vez se fue

Pues ella sabe todo y le es difícil no decirlo-dice Remus

Si es verdad, debe ser difícil-dice Harry

Bueno, según las descripciones que nos dieron los gemelos así más o menos se ve-dice Tonks mostrando un dibujo

Así se veía tom de joven-dice de una vez Harry- en los recuerdos que he visto, debe ser la apariencia que le tenía cuando estaba en Hogwarts

Se quitó varios años de encima-dice George

¿Era así de simpático?-dice Tonks curiosa y todos la voltean a mirar con el ceño fruncido-¿qué? Es verdad, feo no es

A Hermione le gusta-dice Fred y eta vez es el quien se gana las malas miradas

Cállate-dice ron

Es verdad, no parecía molesta cuando estaba con él, le sonreía como cuando estaba con ustedes, es más el sin nariz también sonreía, si no nos hubieran dicho la verdad nunca lo adivinaríamos- se explica Fred

¿No entiendo porque cambio su apariencia?-dice Harry- el propósito de él es atemorizar a las personas y pareciendo un adolecente no lo va a lograr

Nosotros también nos preguntamos eso por mucho tiempo, pero no encontramos una razón –dice Remus- almenos una razonable

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta Harry

Tenemos dos hipótesis-dice luna- la primera es que el cambio su apariencia para poder salir y pasar desprevenido, para el mismo poder manejar sus investigaciones, esa es la más razonable, aunque no concuerda mucho ya que él nunca ha necesitado este método

Y la segunda…-dice ron acomodándose en la silla

Hermione-dice luna- lo hizo por ella, o bueno, porque ella no lo encontrara desagradable, para que se vean bien juntos, esa es la más descabellada claro esta

¿Quién la propuso?-pregunta Harry curioso

Yo-dice Alex el amigo de Charly –no me malinterpretes, no creo que estén jugando a la casita feliz, que el este cambiando por ella, o que él le importe ella, solo creo que no quería ser la burla de los demás y si su objetivo fue casarse con Hermione y siendo ella una de las legítimas descendientes de la casa de los black, lo más razonable es que la quiera para seguir un linaje, tener hijos y siendo como él era no lo iba a lograr

¿Estás diciendo que Voldemort se hizo atractivo para que Hermione lo encuentre provocador?-pregunta ron y Alex asiente con la cabeza- eso es estúpido, si él quiere hijos los va a obtener a si sea a la fuerza y aun viéndose como se ve Hermione nuca le haría caso-dice ron enfadado, que equivocado estaba nuestro pequeño Weasley, así como él, Hermione también es de carne y hueso y siendo sinceras ninguna de nosotras podríamos resistirnos mucho tiempo a tom , él es muy sexy

Por eso dijimos que es la más descabellada-ice luna- pero igual no se descarta

¿Cómo sea?-dice ron rodando los ojos-voy a subir con Ginny mañana nos iremos y si no paso tiempo con ella me matara

Te acompaño-dice Harry y los dos se levantan de sus asientos y suben a donde esta Ginny

¿Ya terminaron de hablar?-pregunta Ginny sacando un libro de la estantería

¿Desde cuándo te gusta estar en la biblioteca?-pregunta Harry sonriéndole mientras la abraza

Estuve un mes con Hermione y su hermano y Draco, esos tres son unas ratas de biblioteca-dice Ginny mirándolo mientras sonríe

¿Sabes no sé si sentirme enojado o no?-dice Harry y Ginny lo mira curiosa- no fui su padrino de bodas, vamos soy su mejor amigo, el único problema es que se casó con él, siempre pensé ver a Hermione caminando al altar y ver a ron esperándola con una gran sonrisa

Yo también lo pensé, esos dos se amaban mucho –dice Ginny

¿Amaban? ¿En pasado?-pregunta Harry

no creo que Hermione lo ame , no ahora, tiene demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, que el amor paso a un segundo plano y cuando uno deja de lado el amor, eventualmente deja de amar-dice ella con una sonrisa triste mientras se recuesta en la estantería- además ella está casada y muy probablemente tenga un hijo de tom, del hombre más odiado del planeta, cuando todo esto acabe nadie va a querer a ese niño, la única que lo va a amar es ella, no creo que ni siquiera ron sea capaz de aceptar cuidar, criar y aceptar al hijo de tom

Eso no va a pasar-dice Harry mirándola a los ojos- no lo vamos a permitir, no vamos a dejar que ella tenga un hijo con él, porque la guerra acabara más pronto de lo que piensas y una vez este libre volverá a ron

Eso no es verdad Harry-dice Ginny, tenía un nudo en la garganta y por sus ojos lagrimas se asomaban pero no salían-no estamos ni cerca de terminar esto y hacer un hijo no es muy difícil, sabes una vez ella me dijo que si tenía hijos ya sabía cómo los iba a llamar, si era niña rose y si era niño Hugo

Unos muy hermosos nombres-dice Harry y Ginny sonríe

Yo también lo he pensado, muchas veces, me digo a mi misma que no debo hacerlo, ya que no puedo saber el futuro y no sabré si tu estas ahí, pero te juro que te quiero a mi lado, que cada que pienso en eso, mi corazón se llena de felicidad –dice Ginny ahora llorando-Dios que estúpida soy, lloro por tonterías-dice ella limpiándose las lagrimas

No son bobadas-dice Harry limpiándole las lágrimas de sus ojos- yo también lo he pensado y claro que a tu lado, haber dime ¿cuáles serían los nombres?

Si es niño se llamaría james como tú y tu papá –dice ella sonriendo y el también ríe-pero si es niña quiero que se llame Lily como tu mamá

¿Por qué como mis papas?-pregunta Harry curioso

Me imagine que tu querías ponerle sus nombres y realmente me encanta la idea, además el nombre de mis padres irán en alguno del montón de hijos que tendrán mis hermanos-dice ella y los dos ríen

Si tenemos un hijo quiero que se llame james Sirius-dice Harry y Ginny lo mira algo sorprendida- james en honor a mi papá y sirius por todo lo que el significo para mí, fueron dos años que lo conocí y casi ni lo veía, pero se sintió como tener un padre de verdad-dice Harry algo sonrojado

Me encanta ese nombre-dice Ginny sonriéndole-¿y si es niña?

Lily, por supuesto-dice Harry y los dos ríen-pero me gustaría también ponerle tu nombre

¿Lily ginebra?-dice Ginny y Harry asiente con la cabeza- nooooo, claro que no

¿Por qué no?-pregunta él- a muchos les gustaría que su hijo lleve su nombre

Pero a mí no, no me gusta mi nombre, por eso me hago llamar Ginny, no se va a llamar ginebra –dice Ginny decidida

Está bien está bien, como digas-dice Harry acercándose a ella y abrazándola-todo lo que tú quieras

Te amo-dice Ginny abrazándolo con más fuerza

Y yo a ti, cada día mas recuérdalo-dice el tomándola del rostro- si tienes miedo de que me pase lo mismo que a Hermione puedes estar tranquila, eso no me pasara, lo único que me mantiene luchando eres tú, es en pensar mi futuro junto a ti, mi amor por ti jamás pasara a segundo plano-dice él y Ginny lo mira con tanto amor, que parecería que se fuera a derretir, así que Harry se acerca y la besa

Bueno dejen ya el show-dice ron apareciendo y ríen -aléjate de mi hermanita Potter-dice el abrazando a su hermana y apartándola Harry

Déjame –dice Ginny riendo y separándose de su hermano

Ginny si no estoy mal mamá te busca para algo-dice ron y ella rueda los ojos

Voy a buscarla, si no se pone histérica –dice ella y Harry ríe

Vamos te acompaño-dice y Ginny sonríe y los dos salen tomados de la mano, mientras ron se queda dentro de la biblioteca

¿Sera que ya no me amas?-le pregunta a la nada, ron había llegado hace bastante y había escuchado gran parte de la conversación- el problema es que yo aun si te sigo amando, tanto que duele el que ya no pienses en mi como un futuro posible-dice mirando al piso mientras rodaban dos lagrimas por sus ojos

Ron mamá también te necesita-grita Ginny desde abajo y el rápidamente se limpia sus lagrimas

Ya voy bajando-responde

No vayas tan rápido-le dice Hermione a tom

Eres una tortuga, apresúrate-le dice el montado en la escoba- se supone que daremos cinco vueltas a la cancha y llevamos una gracias tu lentitud, yo ya estaría terminando si no fuera porque te tengo que enseñar

Me da miedo caerme-se defiende ella- desde esta altura podría morir

No hemos alcanzado ni la altura de los aros, así que si te caes probablemente sobrevivas–le regaña el

No me ayudas tom-dice ella y el rueda los ojos, mes y medio solo había conseguido que ella montara en la escoba y medio se moviera

Sabes creo que hoy vamos a hacer un entrenamiento intensivo-dice el con malicia y Hermione se preocupa

Mejor no-dice Hermione empezando a descender, pero tom era muy veloz

Muy tarde-dice y la sujeta de la cintura y la coloca enfrente de él , Hermione se logra acomodar y se sujeta fuertemente- hoy vas a pasar a las ligas mayores amor- y con esto último tom despega velozmente, le da una tres vueltas al cancha, Hermione está muy tensionada, tom va a muy rápido, después de unas cinco vueltas se empieza a soltar un poco más y tom lo noto así que decide llevar las cosas a otro nivel y sube, llega incluso más alto que el nivel de los aros

TOM BAJAME, BAJAME-grita Hermione cuando ve la altura a la que está llegando, de pronto tom frena –estás loco, casi nos matas

Nunca estuvimos en peligro Hermione –dice muy serio-ahora empieza tu entrenamiento

¿De qué hablas?-pegunta preocupada

Tú nos llevaras abajo-dice él y Hermione se pone pálida, de solo mirar hacia abajo se sentía mal- y lo vamos a hacer a cierta velocidad

¿De qué hablas?-dice aún más preocupada, si es que se puede estar más preocupado

Con mi cuerpo aun puedo controlar la velocidad de la escoba igual que con magia, así que no te recomiendo frenar-le advierte-empecemos –y sin más avisos empiezan a descender, no bajaban tan rápido como subieron, pero igual Hermione tenía miedo-Hermione controla la escoba o nos vamos a estrellar

No… no puedo-decía ella mientras temblaba, seguían descendiendo y Hermione no estabilizaba la escoba solo se dejaba caer

Si puedes, hazlo ahora o te vas a matar-le grita el, ya habían pasado los aros, el suelo cada vez se veía más cerca

Mierda-grita ella y con toda la valentía que tenía toma fuertemente la escoba y con una rápido maniobra estabiliza la escoba y ya no estas cayendo si no están planeando alrededor del campo a un altura y velicada que Hermione no esperaba llegar – lo logre, lo logre, LO LOGRE-Hermione celebra mientras aun siguen dando vueltas-tom lo logre, lo hice-dice mirándolo mientras sonríe

Lo lograste-dice el sonriéndole de vuelta-así se hace mi pequeña leona-dice tomándola de los cachetes y apretándoselos un poco

Suéltame tom-die ella sacudiendo su cara para sacarse mientras reía, tom tomo de nuevo el control y dieron un par de vueltas más, ella lo miraba atentamente, se veía sonriente, la mirada fija siempre en el camino, parecía que estuviera…. Feliz, pero era felicidad rara, era como si su felicidad fuera por estar con ella y eso la hacía feliz a ella-deja de pensar tonterías-se dice así misma en un susurro

¿Me decías? Pregunta

Nada, solo quería decirte gracias-dice ella abrazándolo, tom frena y duda en si abrazarla o no pero al final lo hace-casi me mataste de un susto, pero gracias

De nada supongo-dice el separándose de ella de ella, le acomoda el cabello y se acerca para besarla, Hermione lo tom del cuello y profundiza el beso – supongo que tendré que matarte más seguido para recibir estas recompensas

Callateee-dice ella volviendo a besarlo, después de un momento se separan- creo que ya debemos volver, es tarde y necesitas volver tu trabajo

Bajemos-dice él y descienden, van caminando a guardar las escobas- oye, ya ha pasado un mes y medio, si quieres puedes decirle a Ginny que mañana puede venir también

¿Enserio?-dice ella emocionada

Si, escribe la carta y más tarde me la muestras y la mandamos-dice mientras termina de guardar las cosas

Si ya mismo voy a escribirle, gracias-dice ella abrazándolo y sale corriendo a escribir la carta, llega toma un rápido baño y se sienta a escribir

Joven ama-saluda iris entrando en la habitación

¿Qué pasa iris?-pregunte ella

Le traigo algunas fotos de las que usted me recomendó-dice ella alcanzándoselas

Muchas gracias iris-dice y la elfina hace una reverencia- sigue tomándolas y recuerda que el amo no se dé cuenta

Si señorita-dice iris y la elfina desaparece

Veamos que tomaste iris-dice Hermione mirando las fotos, varias son de ella en sus clases, cuando se encontró con su hermano, ella en el jardín de flores, todas son muy bellas, su álbum de fotos se iba a llenar muy rápido y miro las últimas dos, son de ella y tom, una cuando se estaban besando mientras aún están en le escoba y la otra es como los camina juntos a guardar las escobas, van agarrados de la mano mientras tom le comenta algo a Hermione y ella reía , tenía que admitirlo son muy hermosas, las guardo de un cofre que ella tenía y las metió en su armario, cuando tuviera más fotos iba a empezar a llenar su álbum.


End file.
